Crisis on Two Earths
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Cadmus managed to put everyone in Kara's world against her, causing an attack that puts her life in danger. Now DEO's in lockdown, and it's not safe for Supergirl to be around National City anymore, so she seeks refugee with her friends on Earth 1. She turns in a different place than she expected, she starts developing strong feelings for the last person she expected and her life i
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes:**_

 _ **About the Arrowverse in my story: *rated M just to be safe, but nothing explicit on it**_

 _ **I wrote this during the winter hiatus from season 5, so this was my take about everything that happened on Arrow after 5x09 and the Flash's mid season finale.**_  
 _ **This is the first ff I write in English, and the first one I do about the Arrowverse. I learned a second language all by myself, so I'm always coming up with something new to keep training and improving, so this was quite the challenge – if there's any mistakes, sorry. It took me 7 days to write it all and I revised the whole thing.**_  
 _ **I try to map out the story and decide everything before writing, and my plan was for this to be a short story, but… I guess I failed that hahaha. The thing is: I tried to keep the important stuff on the story, and some of the fighting simpler (cause when you have Superman and Supergirl's help on Arrowverse Earth it makes everything easier). I also tried to keep the characters as they are on the shows. I don't like to read OOC stuff, so I tried to keep them as realistic as possible.**_

 _ **About ships:**_  
 _ **When it comes to ships in ff I'm cool with almost anything, and I have been enjoying Kara and Oliver's stories since the crossover (I loved their interaction, the start of their friendship). I was hoping to find more fan fictions about them but I already read everything that's out there, so this idea came up.**_

 _ **And if you feel like it, please leave a review ;)**_

"I really need a drink" – That was all that Oliver could think at the moment.

He was surrounded by his team in the "Arrow Cave", as Felicity loved to call it, all suited up and looking at the clone of his ex girlfriend and former partner in crime fighting from Earth 2, that seemed to be an escapee from Star Labs meta-human prison - "damn it Barry". Diggle, Thea and Felicity were still with a scared face, looking at the woman, Thea in her uniform and Felicity in a white t shirt and a black skirt. Diggle was the most frightened. Even in his suit, he looked frightened as hell. That shit was way too weird for him, even though he fought aliens, alongside an alien, a speedster, time travelers, and all the crazy.

Oliver's head was spinning, literally spinning. First came the shock: Laurel, there in his hideout, looking like she never died in the first place. Then it came that horrible sound, that screaming that almost made him go deaf. Yep, it was not Laurel at all, not his Laurel anyway. Then punch after punch happened, a lot of fighting, more screaming, and many bruises. After all of that, they managed to talk to her. She was arguing with them, trying to explain what she was doing here, and who she was.

Apparently, even after fighting aliens together and almost seeing the end of the world together, Barry managed to forget to mention that there was another Earth besides the one Supergirl was from, that they found Laurel's doppelganger and that she was evil. He thought, after fighting aliens and meeting a super cute blonde alien that could knock him out with her pinky finger, that he had seen everything. But he was wrong, so wrong.

\- I'll ask you again, and this time I expect the truth. What the hell are you doing here and why? – Oliver was doing his best not to yell at that woman. He was pissed. How dare she pretend to be Laurel Lance, the Black Canary? – So answer!

\- I told you. I from another earth, the second one apparently as that nerd kept saying to me. – she said getting angry herself, trying to explain things for the hundred time – I have no reason to lie, Zoom made me do horrible things and fear for my life, and I'm finally free. I helped The Flash with some complications, and we made a deal. I could start over, fresh and new.

\- And why the hell did you think it was a good idea to come here and pretend you were the Black Canary? – Felicity asked, still feeling the pain in her ears. The bleed has stopped now, thankfully.

\- 'Cause I thought it was going to be fun…and it was…for a while – she smiled at their angry faces. – The point is, I heard you guys talking about someone called Prometheus. I was trying to find more about it. I'm not in the mood to be caught in another super strange mess from a super villain, so I'm trying to be careful, sorry for that. – She crossed her arms impatiently – Can I go now?

Oliver digested those words. He was really mad at her for the stupid prank, but he kinda understood her. It was hard being forced to live a life you didn't want to, being forced to do horrible things to stay alive. He understood that better than anyone. He still texted Barry just to be sure she hasn't escaped, though. After a positive answer, he forced a smile to that stranger that brought back so many painful feelings for him.

\- As much as pains me to say this, I understand you. I'm still trying to cope with this entire multiverse thing, to me this is all crazy… real, but crazy. – he said, taking a step closer to her – And I also believe in second chances. You have the right to start over, for sure.

\- I think she should fight with us on the team – Curtis said looking strangely excited. Everybody looked at him at once, with mixed feelings. Curtis and Rory were the only ones with normal clothes, since they were not on patrol this time.

\- Are you nuts? – Felicity said really loud. – She could never be Black Canary.

\- Please, call me Black Siren – the woman said, slightly offended – And no, I don't want to fight anymore.

\- Oliver, Curtis has a point. – Rory said after a while – I mean… She has skills, and we kinda need some help right now. Things are worse than ever with Prometheus…

The thought never crossed Oliver's mind, he could not think of the possibility of fighting alongside Laurel's clone. It would be weird, strange… He knew it. But Curtis and Rory made some good points. But he would never admit it, like not in a billion years.

\- I think is up to her to decide what to do and… - Oliver said, but got interrupted by a loud noise.

A huge blue hole of light started to take form in the middle of the lair. Everyone took a step back, frightened. Star City was never the city that hold the weird and strange like that, but after everything that they've been through, Oliver was getting used to this. And he also recognized that weird thing happening there.

\- Why is there a breach opening here? – Black Siren said, taking to steps back, clearly scared.

\- A What? – Rory said confused

Some of them knew what a breach was since they saw Barry Allen bring Supergirl out of one some weeks ago, but the others were just confused, and scared. Before Oliver could explain anything to anyone, Supergirl fell out of the blue hole directly to the ground, bleeding. Felicity left out a small scream, running to the blonde lying on the ground. Her outfit was so dirty they could barely see the S in her chest. Her hair was a mess, all over her face, and she looked really beaten before passing out in front of them.

\- Is she bleeding? OH MY GOD SHE IS BLEEDING! How Is she bleeding? I thought she was invincible – Felicity started to ramble, nervous and confused about what she was seeing right before her eyes.

\- I don't know, I thought that too – Oliver replied taking Kara on his arms and putting her to the table.

\- I will get the medical kit…oh wait, it will work on her? How do we take care of a bleeding alien? – Felicity looking around confused – Barry, call Barry, HURRY!

\- On it! – Oliver said calling Barry and praying that he would pick up. – Hey Barry, we need you here fast…

Before Oliver could complete the sentence, Barry was in front of them, with a worried look on his face.

\- Hey guys what….Kara? Oh my God, how…how she… how this… - Barry was really scared. He never saw Kara like this before. He didn't even know she could be hurt like that.

\- We don't know, she fell out of that blue hole Cisco can create sometimes and was already like this… We don't know how to help…she is an alien – Felicity kept rambling while Barry took Kara from the table.

\- We will find out…at Star Labs, see you guys there – He said and stormed out, making every paper in Felicity's table fly away, and she couldn't care less.

Everyone else was staring in shock at the table. Black Siren looked around, and seeing that she was no longer their focus, got out of there as fast as she could. She would not join them in a fight with crazy things and crazy villains, not even that weird alien, as they called her. All she wanted was her piece, and she would have it.

\- I'm going to Central City, please stay here and…

\- You are crazy if you think we will not come with you – Thea said interrupting Oliver, the shock going away slowly from her – At least I'm going. God knows what happened to Kara, or if she needs our help…

\- Yep, Thea's right, I'm going too… And Diggle – Felicity said taking Diggle by surprise.

\- I guess… I'm coming… - Diggle said still trying to cope with all the madness that happened in less than a minute.

\- But the rest of you stay here. We still need to keep an eye on Prometheus, and if anything happens, call right away. We will manage to come quickly as we can.

\- Barry might help with that… - Felicity said while taking her purse, getting way more nervous than she already was – Ok, let's go…

\- Please keep us posted – Curtis said while others stormed out of the lair. – Geez, what a night! – He sat next to table were Supergirl was before thinking about how the night couldn't get any worse.

Star Labs was really crowded that night. Caitlin was in the medical area trying to understand what was wrong with Kara. Felicity was quiet looking at the floor while Cisco was trying to find anything helpful on the internet, but failing since on this Earth, the only aliens that existed were from fiction and this time fiction couldn't help them… or inspire them. Barry, Iris, Diggle, Wally and Joe were talking, trying to find some sense about Kara's bleeding and HR was writing in his notebook like a crazy person, stuck in his own small world.

Oliver was quiet in a corner, pacing around and worried. When he met Kara he was impressed about all her abilities, he must admit. He was a bit taken back, for sure, she was the unknown to him, and she could be dangerous. He learned a long time ago to not take anything from granted. But then she saved his life, even after he asked her – in a rude way, he agrees – to step back. He would have punched him in the face if he was in her shoes. But she didn't. She saved his life, and gave him a reassuring look that it was all ok. They fought aliens side by side, and he still was impressed with her speed, how she would take down a bunch of strong aliens all at once. It was terrifying to see someone so powerful and strong, so vulnerable.

After almost half an hour, Caitlin came to the main room, with a small smile on her face.

\- She is fine now. She had a small green rock on her abs, it was hidden, but I managed to find and take it out of her. I can't explain what happened or why, but Kara woke up, and she must be full recovered now, I also don't know how. I'll let her explain everything…

Oliver left a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding. Everyone else smiled, still confused, but glad Kara was ok.

Kara entered the room, with her long blonde hair that was once a mess now cleaned up, and her suit also shinning as new. She was smiling, feeling a little shy around all those people, they were still new faces to her, but glad she was feeling better. The last hour was a whole nightmare. To remember everything was way worse than feeling like she did a few hours ago. She must have shown it on her face since everyone was still staring at her with confusion. Barry went to her and hugged her, smiling.

\- I'm glad you are ok.

\- Me too, thanks for the worry – Kara replied trying to smile, but still feeling a mess. This time it would take a long time for her to recover – she thought.

\- Kara is not that we don't like to see you again, but what happened? And why you were bleeding to death? We thought you were invincible or something like that – Thea said, getting up and hugging her as well.

Oliver stood where he was, just looking and waiting. He felt the need to hug her right away, but decided to wait. It was so crowded, and he actually was not a huger, no way, at least not in public.

Kara walked to a chair and sat there, looking at everyone, blushing nervously. She loved to met everyone the last time they needed her, loved that they considered part of their team, she loved to be part of something so cool like that, just as she loved to be part of the DEO on her Earth. She loved to help people, and she felt glad she got to know everyone in this room. Cause otherwise she was screwed, for real.

\- Well… I am not invincible, at least not in my Earth. – She started, trying to find the right words to explain without getting emotional. To talk about her birthplace and remember all the pain and lost, it was really hard for her. But they deserved an explanation after saving her life. And she could trust them. She could feel it. – I came from a planet called Krypton.

\- So cool – Cisco said, but shut his mouth after the look Barry gave him.

\- My planet exploded when I was a child, and I was sent to earth to protect my cousin, that was also sent to Earth by his parents. But my pod got knocked out of its course. He got here before me and I was raised by an adoptive family in National City. He was already a superhero there so that's why the Danvers family raised me, and I'm glad for that. But pieces of my planet fell on Earth, when it exploded, and these pieces can hurt me, is the only thing that can.

\- Oh, so…That rock I took out of you… Is a piece of your home planet? – Caitlin asked with mixed with of curiosity and pity for Kara. It must be really hard to know that a piece of your home can hurt you.

\- Yes – Kara looked at her feet, took a deep breath and looked at them – There are many aliens on my Earth, but not everyone accept them, us… There is this organization called Cadmus, they hate aliens, specially my cousin and I. We managed to get rid of the kryptonite for a while, but they got their hands at the red one and while the green one hurts, the red one makes me go full on evil. They somehow managed to expose my cousin and I to the red one… And things got ugly…

Barry was listening and starting to understand more some things he didn't in the past, when he first met Kara. He remembered how she struggled about all the bad stuff she has done, and how it was difficult for her to win them over again, but she had managed. Somehow he could tell that now, this was not the case.

\- That's what happened to you when I visited? You told me you did some bad stuff and people lost the trust they had on you…

\- Yes… But this time it got so much worse. My cousin is just like me, has all my powers. You can imagine the two of us exposed to red kryptonite? It got… Really… Really… - Kara felt some tears falling down her eyes as she tried to keep talking

\- Honey, if you need to rest and don't want to talk about it, we totally understand – Iris tried to comfort Kara, standing beside her and giving her a small hug.

\- No, I need…I need to talk about it. You guys deserve to understand what happened – she smiled back at Iris and kept going on – We were responsible for a child's death because of this mess. Things got really out of control, and… people are furious with us now, they really hate us… I still cannot believe this. And thanks to that, Cadmus got the approval to hold as many kryptonite as they want, to "keep us from harming others again". They said they warned everyone, but no one listened and now they are paying the price for trusting Supergirl and Superman. I was attacked, with kryptonite bullets. I was with my device for interdimensional travel, and I pressed it to send me here, but somehow, I passed out in Green Arrow's place of meeting.

\- Arrow Cave – Cisco smiled at Kara – you can call it that way. Oliver just gave him one of his deadly annoyed looks that said "no, you can't", but Cisco ignored.

\- Yes, and… And the last thing I remember is passing out there. And I feel so terrible, I can't go back home, they think I am a murderer…OMG, I am a murderer, I don't know if I can live with this…I… - Kara was speaking fast now and no one knew what to do or say to her.

Oliver walked past everyone and stood in front of Kara. He took her hand, making her stand up, and hugged her, finally.

\- Listen to me – he started in a low voice while hugging her – I don't know you that well, but one thing I know for sure is that you are not a murderer. This was a tragedy but is not your fault. At all. – He let go of her, with his hands still on her shoulder, and very serious – Last week I killed Felicity's boyfriend.

Kara, and everyone else, looked at Oliver shocked. Cisco looked at Felicity with a questioning look, but Felicity gave him a "don't ask" vibe that kept his mouth shut. Oliver ignored them and continued.

\- There is a guy that's really crazy on revenge against me and wants me dead, and to make my life a living hell. He tricked me, he kidnapped Felicity's boyfriend and made him wear his suit. And I was so angry, I was so pissed that I only had one thing in my mind: To kill him. Yes kill him – he said after the scared look Kara gave him - cause he murdered so many, and is still making my city a place that the devil itself would love it. I used to murder bad guys that did terrible things. I stopped, found another way, but it was not working. Thanks to that, we lost a hero that was really important to us. – He took a deep breath and kept going on – The bad guys loves to play tricks on us, to use us somehow. What this Cadmus place did is on them. You are not to blame for their actions. We all have flaws, we learn from them, but it is important that you understand that some thing are out of our control.

\- Kara, I don't blame Oliver for what happened. – Felicity finally said after being quiet for so long, deciding if she should talk about this or not. She reached for Kara's hand – I understand what happened. You have to understand what happened and forgive yourself.

\- You know what I've been through with Flashpoint. Every horrible thing that happened cause of that. I managed to forgive myself cause I understand better now. And I was not manipulated, or tricked… - Barry said standing beside Iris that had her right arm over his waist.

\- You were hurt – Iris said looking at her boyfriend – We all understood that.

\- Heroes makes mistakes, is part of the job. And when they get manipulated, when they are brainwashed or being controlled, is not their fault as well.

Kara smiled at their words, dropping the last tears she needed. That group of people was really special, and she was glad Barry accidentally ended up on her Earth once. She loved her family; she loved her sister, her team at the DEO, and her friends. But to have other people, that had special abilities or were also heroes, living the same life she lived, it was reassuring. It was a relief. They truly understood her and she never felt happier, even knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to her Earth for a while. She cleaned her tears with her face, smiling at all of them. She looked like a scared child after losing her parents at the supermarket

\- And your family? – Diggle asked – Your friends? With these guys after you and your cousin, they are not in danger as well?

\- Sadly they are – Kara said worried – My family is hiding in DEO. It's safe there. At least for them. I don't know about Clark, my cousin, and it worries me.

\- Kara if he is anything like you, he will be fine, you said he's been doing this since you were a kid – Thea said, crossing her arms.

\- Yes. But if they get to him with all of that kryptonite… I don't know.

\- Well, now we know everything, let's all try to relax. Is really late, guys. We need to rest to see how we can help and what we can do… - Oliver said to everyone, taking Kara by surprise…

\- We? What do you mean, we?

\- Kara, you came to another universe without knowing anyone but Barry, and he said you said yes without even knowing what was going on, risked your life to help save this world. Do you really think we would not do the same for you? – Oliver replied

\- Well, I appreciate it, really, thank you.

Kara heard a small noise coming from her ear, and tapped it twice with her finger. There was a small grey device that she forgot she had it, with all the stress. Everyone looked confused at her.

\- My friend Winn made this small com so he could talk to me when I'm in another universe. He studied the one Cisco made me and did this. Is quite useful…I guess… wait – Kara turned around, trying to listen, while sitting on a chair next to her. There was a small noise coming from the com. – Hey…Winn? Is that you?

\- Hey Kara, finally – she heard her friend and felt so happy.

\- Winn, please tell me everyone is ok.

\- Chill Kara, they are. – The relief was clear in his voice - Your family is worried sick with you. They heard about the Cadmus attack. Glad you are ok. Tell me, you found them?

\- Yes I did. They helped me. Is all ok now. And…Have you heard from Clark?

\- Yes, he is fine. Lois and Lucy are here for safety and since they know his identity and yours, everyone close to you guys are in danger. I don't know where he is right now, but they told me he is fine…

\- Ok…

\- Kara? Hum… I need to talk to you about Alex. They don't want me to, but I have to…

\- WHAT ABOUT ALEX? – Kara stood up so quickly, everyone else thought she was going to run away fast. Barry was preparing to go after her if that was the case.

\- Calm down… She…She is really pissed off, Kara. You know, after everything that happened between her and Maggie, then Cadmus going after you… She is really mad, planning an attack anytime now. They are afraid that she might do something dangerous; she cannot deal with them all by herself. She needs help, Kara.

\- Got it. I'm on my way.

\- Kara…they are coming, I have to go…Please be careful, things here are way too dangerous. You need to get Alex out of here with you. I heard a rumor that she is their next target. And she refuses to hide. Just please be careful.

Kara turned off the com, having heard enough. Her sister was in danger, planning on doing something really stupid with zero chances of survival. She had to go there and bring her to this new universe she was in. She was about to leave when Barry stood in front of her, looking worried. He never had seen her like this. He didn't even know she was capable of being like this.

\- Where are you going?

\- My sister. She needs help. I have to go back there and help her.

\- Right now? And be killed? For good this time? – Barry said

\- I need to do something, she is their next target. They know who I am, who my cousin is, our families… Please don't try to stop me.

There was desperation in her voice. They all could tell. But it was risky and dangerous for what she told them.

\- I can't stop you Kara, I know that, but please understand how dangerous this is… we need to think and…

\- Sorry Barry, I can't wait. I really can't – Kara said turning on her heals and to the front door of Star Labs. She could fly away from there in seconds, but she thought how rude it would look, and they just saved her life. But she had to do something. They didn't get it.

Kara passed the doors and was outside really fast, so she could open a breach to go back to her sister. She was grateful for her new friends, how they worried and helped her, and she understood Barry was only trying to help. But to wait was not an option. She was about to press her device when she felt someone approaching behind her.

\- Wait – Oliver's voice echoed in her ears and she turned around

\- Oliver… I have to…

\- I know. You have to save your sister.

Kara looked at him curious. If he knew it, was he trying something to change her mind? She knew it would be dangerous. But she could not wait, even if that scary and sometimes as she noticed, grumpy man that was also a hero and true leader was standing in front of her with his arms crossed, still in his suit but without his equipment. Oliver took one step closer to her, putting his hands in his pockets.

\- I don't expect you to understand my rush…

\- Kara I understand more than you know. Actually I noticed that right now, I understand many things I didn't in the past.

\- Sorry…Sometimes I forget I'm not from around and that I don't know you guys…at all, and that you also don't know me that well… - She let her arms fall by her side. What was she talking about? She though. She was such a mess right now. She was definitely feeling like one.

\- Is never too late to change that – He smiled, taking her by surprise.

\- That's a first. – She said smiling back at him. – I mean, the smile – she laughed awkwardly, making him laugh with her

\- People say that a lot to me…

\- And for a very good reason, I'm sure

\- And you seem to say that a lot to me…at least twice already.

Kara laughed. She never thought it was this easy to talk to Oliver. He can be scary when you first meet him, but she noticed why. It was like a self defense mechanism. She understood why he had the need to put her in the bench at their fight against aliens. And she was also happy that he got to see he was wrong about her. Barry told her that Oliver is a really difficult person to handle, and for him to say "sorry, I was wrong", well it was difficult. It was also rare for him to smile, according to Barry. She couldn't agree more.

\- You have a point, though… But is ok. Even I don't know everything about everyone here. I just found out, for example, that Barry and his friends kept a clone of someone that was really important to me, that is from Earth 2. Turns out she is…or was a villain. This person important to me, was from my team and died not so long ago so, it was shocking to see her, and to know that Barry knew and never mentioned her. But is ok. He also doesn't know about a lot that happens here. We try to keep the dark stuff to ourselves.

\- I'm sorry to hear that. It must be really weird. I once saw a clone of me. – She scratched her neck, trying to make a serious face - She was evil. Things got ugly, but people knew it wasn't me. We called her Bizarro Supergirl.

\- What? – Oliver looked at her with amusement. Kara was really full of surprises and interesting stories. Most of them sad, but, he guessed it was part of life. – An evil you? Impossible

\- I swear…she was kind of grey…ish, but still. I tried to help her, she was created in a lab to be evil, and she didn't deserve this life, so I tried to help her.

Full of surprises was something for sure. Oliver never met someone who could possibly think of try to help someone evil. Still, Kara could see the good in people, and try to do some good in the world. He thought he might never be able to see things this way; he tried once as Barry kept saying to him that there was always another way, but since Laurel's death it became all about killing or being killed to him.

\- You know Thea is my sister… - Oliver pointed out suddenly. Kara nodded with her head, just listening – She died once…

\- You are surrounded by death my friend… - Kara said out of nowhere but then covered her mouth with her hands, looking at Oliver with a terrified look in her face – Oh my God, that was totally inappropriate, I am so sorry…

\- Don't worry… - Oliver smiled at her, looking down at the floor. – The thing is… She died once. And I could save her life. Don't ask me how, it's…complicated. The thing is I had to be careful, I had to save her, and agree to be part of something I hated. And I had to play a part to manage to beat the son of a b… - he stopped and looked at Kara's expression, laughing – ok, let's call him the bad guy that was threatening my city. I know when it comes to family, we can go blind and try to do anything in our power to save them, but sometimes that's not the answer. Sometimes we have to plan and do something.

\- So… That means… You are not here to stop me from going back?

\- No, I'm here to tell you to have patience, and let us think of a plan, 'cause we all are going with you.

\- Thank you, so much – She said again, and stopping, thoughtfully – I just really need to eat something, I'm starving – she smiled as he agreed to go eat something with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was gathered at the Star Labs hangar, the same place they met when the last crisis happened. The place looked exactly the same, with the USA flag hanging high above their heads, piles of boxes on some corners and a huge tech center with a big screen and two computers. They all were suited up, having left their habitual clothes in the locker room of the Lab.

Felicity was looking around; like it was the first time she actually saw the place.

\- You know, Barry, you can definitely make some improvements around here. I can see big things for this place. – She smiled to herself letting her mind wonder far away

\- I actually don't have the money for that right now, Felicity. Maybe someday – Barry said smiling at her friend dreaming away. Felicity could get really excited over things like improving tech equipment or updating some old computer system. He was a geek himself, but Felicity easily beat him in that department.

Oliver came in his habitual Green Arrow suit, bow, quiver and arrows.

\- Is everyone here? – He said looking around

\- You guys are really doing this? – Caitlin said still worrying about their crazy plan.

\- Yes. Is all for one in this team, Caitlin. – Barry said – But don't worry, we will be careful.

\- Yes we will. I was talking with my brother last night about a plan and it may work, we just need to know a few things about Kara's Earth first… were is she? – Thea looked around noticing that the blond was not among them.

They all felt a strong whoosh of wind around them and looked up. Kara flew in and landed in the middle of the room, in a rush.

\- I'm late…Sorry… - she looked embarrassed at all of them – I got lost and I saw a burger place, got to eat some… – she laughed at herself – Felicity, thank you so much for letting me crash last night at your place, and for the cash u gave me.

\- No problem, you are always welcome – Felicity said overly excited, fangirling – What? – She looked at Cisco – It was like sharing an apartment with the mirror. We are so much alike – She lightly squeezed Kara's arm that did the same to her, really lightly, like a teenager excited with her best friend – Not so alike, I can't fly or punch people really hard…

\- Felicity… - Oliver said causing them both to stay quiet suddenly, holding a laugh – Ok so…

\- Someone is coming - Kara said all out of a sudden, and got up trying to see through the doors – a bunch of people, can't tell who though…

\- What…oh, super hearing…x ray vision…I'm still not used to this – Diggle said looking perplexed to Kara

A blonde woman came in the front with a few people coming right behind her and they all recognized them.

\- I am so hurt you guys didn't call us… - Sara came in, pretending to be upset – Not cool, guys.

\- Sara? – Oliver walked towards the blonde, giving her a tight hug – Always a pleasure, but what the hell are you guys doing here?

\- Ouch, nice to see you too Oliver – Ray said joking

\- We came here to stop a time aberration from coming true. – Amaya said greeting everyone after slightly punching Mick's arm for a bad joke he told her as soon as he saw everyone.

\- A what, now? – Diggle asked suddenly feeling really lost. Four years and he still wasn't used to Barry running fast as a speeding bullet, and now there was so much crazier to deal with. He felt the need to sit down and breathe.

\- We were minding our own business with the time travel thing when we got a really interesting visit. – Nate explained after greeting everyone in the room. – Doctor Fate. Ever heard of him?

\- Hm…no – Barry said thoughtful.

\- Well, the guy can see the future. He wears a funny helmet. And I thought I've seen crazy, go figure – Mick said drinking a sip o f the beer he was holding with his right hand – Hey skirt, want a sip? – He looked at her with crazy eyes and she ignored him.

\- Anyway, he can see the future and told us that we had to be careful cause something big was about to happen, and it shouldn't happen.

\- And what it is? – Oliver crossed his arms looking curious at Sara

\- That's a really good question. The guy couldn't be vaguer. He just said at what time we should be back, and what place. Gideon told us about what happened here last night, don't ask – she stopped Oliver for making more questions – Be glad she knows everything about big things happening around the world. So here we are, trying to stop shit from happening to the future.

\- Hey, don't look at me – Barry said when everyone stared at him. Cisco was laughing out loud. – Not funny man, not funny.

\- Sorry bro couldn't help it.

\- We also kinda know what you are going to do, so we are in. – Ray said – Gideon is really amazing. She told us about some huge breach opening in Star City 2016 and an alien visitor coming for help. We figured it would be Kara. Are you ok?

\- Yes, thanks for asking.

\- So…the plan? – Ray looked at Oliver, really excited about the idea of helping Kara. He was crazy about aliens when he was a kid and never thought that someday we would actually be helping one. If felt like Christmas.

Oliver stood staring at everyone. Thea and him thought about something, but it was a shot in the dark. They had no idea how Kara's Earth was, they never even imagined another Earth ever existed before meeting Kara, for God's sake. But they would have to deal with it anyway.

\- Kara, you said that your sister is missing in your Earth?

\- Kind of… She is not really missing; she is up to something… They just don't know exactly where she is. I know…It's almost the same thing – she spoke trying not to ramble on – The thing is DEO is almost in lockdown since I was attacked, according to my friend Winn. So they can't go looking for her. She can be at my place or her place…or at moms, or… She can already be after Cadmus… or…

\- Your sister is fine, believe that

\- I believe– she smiled at Oliver and looked at the others – I just want to find her and bring her here. She won't stay at DEO without me, she's stubborn…

\- So, that's what we'll do – Thea started – We will open this breach thing, and we need you to be really specific about where we reach. Is dangerous to go looking for her on the streets, as you said, so we need to get to your apartment, or hers, or anywhere she can be right now. Obviously, if we have to go to the streets taking some people down, we will…and will not kill them – Thea reassured Kara that was starting to panic about the "taking people down" part – but we will hurt them if we need to.

\- And we need the whole team there, we don't know what we are up against, is an Earth with things we are not used to. So every help counts. – Barry told them putting his mask on – Cisco, if you please…

\- Let's go Earth 38! – He said opening the breach and stepping in the blue smoked hole with everyone.

Supergirl stepped out the breach, looking around carefully. They were in a room inside the DEO, she figured. All suited up, with their weapons at ready, one by one: legends, team arrow and team flash came out of the breach. Caitlin decided to stay behind, with Cisco's com he had to talk to Kara in her Earth, in case there was an emergency.

\- Where are we? – Sara said looking around with her two silver canes at ready.

\- At the DEO. I was focused on Alex's apartment; I don't know why we ended up here… But this is a good thing, come… - She walked out of the room going to the operations room, where Winn, J'onn and the others might be. And she was right. It was such a relief to see everyone. She ran and hugged her mother. – Sorry – she said when she noticed the pain in Eliza's face, letting her go.

\- I am so glad to see you, honey. – The woman was smiling, and crying out of happiness. She was scared to death to lose Kara. To be without any news, other than "she was fine and alive" that Winn informed her, was an agony.

\- I am happy to see you to.

\- Honey, who are those people? – Eliza let Kara go, looking at the bunch of strangers.

Felicity and Cisco were already talking to Winn that introduced himself, as they started to talk about improvements they could make to his com and system as well. Kara smiled at the scene. She figured they would get along pretty well, and she was not wrong. The rest of the gang were at ready, looking around while DEO agents that were all pointing guns at them, scared.

\- Oh, sorry…Guys, is ok, they are with me, and they mean no harm to us. – Kara said trying to help everyone calm down. There was a strange vibe on the air and she did not like it. Everyone in DEO seemed tense, of course they would be, it was dark times, really dark times, but she had to keep everybody calm so things wouldn't get worse.

She saw them all lower down their guns and Team Arrow, Flash and Legends do the same, except for Mick. Amaya took his gun out of his hand, looking at him like she would kill him later. It was weird, but funny…kind of – she thought.

\- Ok, I don't know how to explain this… - Kara smiled nervously, the exact same way she did when she had to explain to Winn and James that Barry was from another universe. – Well…

\- Supergirl is so nice to see you – J'onn J'onzz came storming in a rush and hugging Kara in his true form.

Diggle was to first to gasp as the tall and green man transformed into a human being. The rest of the team just stood staring, without a word.

\- Holy sh... – was all that Diggle could form as a sentence. Even Oliver, standing beside him, was shocked. And it took a lot to shock him.

\- Is nice to see you too, boss – Kara joked happily – Oh right, the visitors... – She looked at her pals of the DEO and her mom, still nervous – They are from another universe... Earth, another Earth.

\- What is this nonsense Kara? – Eliza told her, almost laughing, but turning serious when no one else laughed. She realized it was not a joke – Another Earth?

\- Barry? Help... – Kara said almost whispering, and Barry took the lead to explain the multiverse so everyone could try to understand, just like the last time.

\- So... There is a version of this Earth... And you all live there...and some of us have doppelgangers in all Earths... And...Kara, have you lost your mind? - J'onn looked at her, trying not to feel so confused – You escaped to another Earth after being shot? You could have died there

\- Actually they saved my life. And it was not my first time there. I helped them with the Dominators once...

\- What? Dominators? They are really dangerous Kara...

\- Ok this is not the time for a lecture. – Kara said trying to avoid all the awkwardness that was about to start.

She forgot to mention this small detail and J'onn would never leave her alone for that, she knew it. But right now, there were more important things to worry about.

– I cannot be here, neither my cousin...Not for now at least. And I heard Alex refuses to hide with you guys, where is she?

\- Kara, I understand you are afraid, but you can't be in another universe...

\- Mom, please... As long as I stay, you all are in danger. And I am not alone.

\- We promised Kara we would help her, but we need strategy, we need to plan this right, and sorry to bother you guys, but is not safe for her to be here – Oliver took two steps closer to Eliza and J'onn, putting a hand over Kara's shoulder.

\- We came to take Alex with us. If she doesn't want to be locked in here, she can be with us, helping planning something so we can come back and defeat Cadmus once and for all. Mom I refuse to be in hiding, the world needs help, and if Clark and I can't help people, I don't know how we can live like that. I won't live like that. But I also cannot defeat them by myself when the whole world is against us and armed with so many kryptonites. – Kara held her mother's hand and J'onn's hand while spoke to them in a way she never thought she would: with determination. J'onn – she looked at him – I can really use your help now. We need to split so we can find Alex faster

\- Kara... – Barry start protesting but Kara stopped him

\- Wait... We won't split up... – she turned back to J'onn – I need you to come to my place and look for Alex there, I know is risky...

\- I got your back girl - J'onn smiled turning green again, and making Diggle gasp, again.

\- Thank you – she hugged him

Cisco and Felicity stayed at DEO with Winn, helping him with the computers and his com. If they ever needed to escape quickly, Cisco would open a breach back to their Earth. The others followed Kara to Alex's apartment.

Kara stood at the front of her sister's apartment, with everyone else behind her. She heard movement and used her x ray vision on the place, only to see a person in Alex's bedroom, with a huge bag full of things. Kara stormed in, running 'til she saw her sister with a gun in her hand, a bag in her back, looking like she was ready for war. She was with her DEO uniform on. Alex looked at her in awe, dropping her bag on the floor, and her empty gun in her bed.

\- I was about to refill the gun and go after them – She said while hugging her beloved alien sister – I am so, so happy you are alive, and well – she tried to hug her tight, but it was impossible – Never again scare me like that, do you understand?

\- I just want to know what you think you're doing – Kara said in tears, looking at her with a questioning look.

While the sisters talked, everyone else was watching the apartment, aware of any sign of danger. Ray shrank his size with the Atom suit so he could look into small places of Alex's apartment. You never know what can be hidden, that can take you by surprise.

\- Nice... A new universe to steal things – Mick said looking at the watch left on the rack in the living room.

\- Don't even think about it, Mick. – Sara said, with a warning look – We are not here so you can find new stuff to steal.

\- Chill... It was a joke

\- Yeah, a joke... We will pretend we believe you – Jefferson said, merged with Stein as Firestorm.

In the bedroom, Alex was sat at her bed, looking at Kara like she was nuts. Kara explained her about the multiverse thing (she tried to), and about all the heroes that were standing in her living room and about their plan.

\- It makes sense, Alex... I tried to go against Cadmus without thinking, and it almost got me killed.

\- They came after you

\- Yeah, same thing. I fought them without thinking straight, I was so mad. They have a point. They all have been fighting bad stuff on their earth, going trough similar stuff

\- I bet they never kicked alien's ass like we have. – Alex smiled proudly

\- Just once, I helped... Anyway – she kept going, noticing her sister's look. She mentioned going away on an adventure with some friends that were also heroes, but she realized now she never gave her details. They all were never going to let her alone.

\- Kara... You trust these people? For real?

Kara thought for a moment. She knew them for a brief moment, literally. When they fought the Dominators it was so stressing and overwhelming, she never got the time to actually talk to them besides Barry. But they opened their arms to her, even Oliver that was suspicious of her at the beginning, came to trust her in the end. And they saved her life, this had to count for something, she thought.

\- Yes. With my life...Literally. Except, maybe Mick... He's kinda violent and weird, but I have a feeling that his team can handle him and make him stay in line, so...

\- Well, that's enough for me. If you trust them, so do I.

Kara and Alex hugged each other again, when they heard screams from the living room and guns being fired. They rushed to find Cadmus agents invading the apartment. The place was a mess; things being throw at the agents, people fighting everywhere. As soon as he saw Kara, Barry did his best to stop the kryptonite bullets to get to her and she started feeling dizzy.

Sara blasted her canes against an agent's gun, making it drop to the floor, while getting into hand combat with the guy. He fought hard but had no chance against her League of Assassins training. Mick was melting another guy's gun with his heat gun, smiling like crazy, while another agent was aiming at him from behind. The agent's hand was hit with an arrow that exploded right away, burning his hand and breaking a very dear vase to Alex, as she saw before starting fighting another crazy agent. The guy Oliver shot an arrow, screamed a curse so loud, it could be heard from a mile away. Kara flew right in, still feeling a bit dizzy, and punched the guy right in the face.

\- Watch your mouth you...you... jerk person! – She looked at him annoyed, knocking him down, while turning around and punching another dude as Barry kept dodging bullets from her.

Oliver laughed as he watched Kara fighting the guy he shot, finding amazing that what made her really mad was the agent's cursing. He turned around just in time to kick a guy in the guts and punching his jaw, making him fall. The guy grabbed his foot, making Oliver fall as well, but he rolled over and then shot an arrow through his chest. There was too many bullets flying in Kara's direction, and Barry got fed up, and wasted no time going really fast and punching everyone else that was an agent and was still standing. Supergirl took advantage of this to melt all agents' guns with her heat vision. Ray got back to his normal size and saw all the agents down on the floor and the whole team trying to recover from the fight.

\- Who would imagine that this apartment would fit so many people...there was like, fifty of them – Ray said walking and stepping in the agent's faces on purpose. – So guys, look what I found.

He opened his hand, and closed fast as he saw Kara feeling weak and hurt.

\- My bad – he closed his hand and looked around. Alex took a small box of lead from the cabinet behind her and gave him – Oh...ok – he dropped the small kryptonite rocks into the box and Alex closed it. Kara felt better right away – Wow this is...interesting... Lead?

\- Yes. It keeps the kryptonite from having any effect on me... What was that?

\- I believe there were small bombs planted all over the place. They might have thought you were going to hide here or something... I shrank myself and was able to disable the bomb from the remote control, the DVD player, the microwave from the kitchen and the lamp from the bathroom. It was all going to go boom once you turned one of them on.

\- Thanks Ray... – she smiled at him, gratefully - So... They got here before you Alex. – Kara turned to her sister with a worry look on her face – You understand now? Kryptonite may do nothing to you, but the explosion would've killed you. You need to come with us.

\- I know... – Alex said lowering her head. She could not argue with her sister, not after that bunch of strangers helped them against their enemy.

Oliver and Thea were in the corridor, searching for anyone else that might be peeking around, when someone came flying really fast and taking Oliver and Thea by the throat, lifting them up in the air.

\- WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ARE YOU CADMUS? – He yelled.

\- No...We... Cannot breath... – Oliver tried to answer feeling his throat hurt. That guy was really strong, and he felt like he would pass out soon enough. Thea was fighting to break free, useless cause this guy seemed to feel nothing when she kicked him, or tried to.

\- CLARK, NO...NO, PUT THEM DOWN! – Kara came screaming after hearing what was happening. Everyone else ran after her and stood watching in shock, except for Alex. Diggle watched, in awe, his friends being lifted in the air by a flying man in a suit that looked similar to Kara's.

Clark dropped them on the ground without ceremony and looked confused at Kara and that bunch of people.

\- Kara? Alex? I thought you were under attack...

\- We were, but they helped. They are friends...from far away – Kara smiled, not wanting to explain the whole madness again. Barry could do that later.

\- I see... I am glad you are fine, Supergirl.

\- Not as glad as I am, Superman.

They hugged, happily while others just stared. Alex was finding all of that really amusing. Not the being attacked part, but the whole bunch of strangers from another universe looking like they were seeing a ghost, specially the guy with a funny black helmet.

\- So... – Oliver got up and approached them massaging his throat with Thea right after him – I guess this is your cousin – He forced a smile at Kara, still sore from all the lifting in the air thing and reached out to Clark that took his hand, smiling apologetic.

\- I'm sorry about that. With everything that's going on, I freaked out when I saw strangers at Alex's apartment and thought they were being attacked.

\- No hard feelings – Thea said, smiling at the handsome dark haired guy with hypnotic blue eyes – I'm Thea Queen, sister of the Green one here.

\- Nice to meet you Thea. – He said smiling back at her and shaking her hand

Alex was not surprised to see Thea drooling over Clark, every other female from her Earth, and other Earths as well apparently, did the same. "Wait until she finds out he's married" – she thought smiling to herself. They always had the same sad face when they found out and Alex always had fun watching it.

After explaining everything to her cousin – actually Barry did the explaining and Kara just agreed with everything – and Clark explaining everything that went down while she was away, they were in the living room waiting for Alex get ready to leave with them.

\- Clark? I was wondering... It wouldn't be better if you came with us? Is dangerous here for you too right now.

\- I don't know Kara... Lois needs me and Metropolis...

\- Clark, you know I love you... and Lois. – Kara took his hand with pleading eyes that no one could resist and she knew it, not even her cousin – Lois is safe in the DEO with Lucy. But we cannot stay here, at least not for a while. Not until we figure out how we can take Cadmus down, without killing anyone – she looked over Oliver that just smiled. Clark watched them, confused, but stood quiet, listening to Kara – I love to be out there, saving the world, helping people as much as you do. But we can't do that as long as Cadmus is in power, with the government backing them up against us, and the people. We did nothing wrong...

\- Kara, we...

\- I know... that poor child. I'm still coping with this, but one thing I didn't know back then, but someone dear to me reminded me, is that some things are out of our control. This is not our fault, Is Cadmus fault, and they will pay. How can we save anyone, protect anything if something really bad happened to us right now? The world is against us here, they are fully armed. They can attack again at any minute. We escaped because these people right here decided to come with me and help me get Alex to safety. Barry is just as fast as me...

\- Faster – he said laughing and really happy to finally meet Kara's cousin. It never got old how cool that was, that they were both good aliens using powers to help others, and amazing powers by the way.

\- Just as fast – Kara insisted smiling at Barry and turning her attention back to Clark – so he got to knock almost everyone down before they could shoot me again. Ray can shrink himself in his suit, and he found out there was tiny kryptonite bombs all over the place. Oliver, Sara, Thea, Mick, Amaya...they all fought like warriors to help us. But they live in their own Earth, and as I know, they have many problems to take care of and their cities and timelines – she quickly looked at Sara - to save. They cannot be here helping forever, and we need to be safe so we can find a way to take them down.

\- Once we figure a plan, a strategy, we promise to come back and help you guys – Oliver said taking off his hood and mask. – Kara helped us when we needed the most without knowing anyone or anything but Barry and I figured this is the kind of person she is. And the world needs more people like her. If we can help, we will, at all costs, no matter what.

Clark looked at all of them, feeling that if his cousin could trust that bunch, so could he. Their actions – as he heard of – and that speech touched his heart like nothing else had, except for Lois, his wife.

\- Well, I can only say thank you for helping my cousin. She is the only blood family I have left, and I don't know what I would do without her...or Alex...Seems to me you all are really brave, to do what you do on your Earth, helping others, saving people, protecting your world. There is nothing more valuable to me than this, so for that you have my gratitude and admiration. And if I can do anything to help you guys on your Earth, you can count with me. – He smiled, with his left arm around Kara shoulder.

\- So this means you are coming with us? – Kara smiled at him, hopefully

\- For a while, yes – He said while Kara gave him a kiss on the cheek. – We better hurry, then.

\- I sent a message to mom – Alex said to Kara while stepping into the breach – We cannot risk go back there after the attack. I promised her she will hear from us soon. She said your friends got home just fine by the way. There is more of them?

\- Sort of – Kara smiled, going into the breach after her sister

\- I think Cisco will pass out today, from excitement – Barry said to Oliver and Diggle as they were heading back home. Maybe we can get some pizza, as we get there.

\- Totally agree – Kara said, excitedly at him.

Cisco and Felicity were already back at Star Labs, checking with Winn back on Earth 38 if their com was working, HR behind them taking notes and annoying the hell out of Cisco. Iris, Caitlin and Joe were still nervous, wondering if the others were ok, and if they found Alex. Felicity told them about the fight at Alex's apartment and all that Oliver told him before the com went off for some weird reason.

Suddenly, a breach opened in the middle of the room and everyone came through it. When Superman entered, Cisco and Felicity looked at him in awe

\- Kara, is this your cousin? – Felicity asked, fangirling more than she did with Kara

\- Yes, he is

\- Oh my God, is male Kara – Cisco left out an excited gasp at his uniform.

\- Clark will do... Or Superman. – He was blushing hard with everyone staring at him.

\- Superman as...you have all Kara's powers? – Iris asked with curiosity

\- Yes, all of them... You have no idea – Oliver said, still massaging his throat

\- C'mon man, I thought you were over it... – Clark laughed

\- Trying to... – Oliver took out his equipment taking the first bottle of water he found and drinking it – Still sore

\- What the hell happened there? – Felicity looked from Oliver to Clark, confused, while the others, except Thea, were laughing as well.

\- Later… So this is Kara's cousin and her sister Alex – Oliver told, looking to the ones that were not there and telling them about the fight and Earth 38's situation.

\- Guys, I'm going to bring some pizza for all of us – Barry ran away and got back with a pile of pizzas. Kara grabbed a box, happily and ate it.

Alex was on a corner watching all of them. She had to be honest to herself, she was not happy. She was glad she was alive, she was thankful for their help, but she didn't want to run, it was not like her to run away from problems. She agreed with Kara because she knew she would not leave her alone until she said ok, but this was a waste of time. She lifted her head and walked away, touring that strange place. "This is a weird universe" – she said while she looked at Star Labs different rooms and corridors.

\- At least is safe – Alex heard a voice say it and turned around. That was that ninja blonde they called Sara, or captain, she didn't know why though.

\- Safe for whom?

\- I don't know...You? Your sister? Her cousin?

\- Like running away would help solve things out. – Alex said sarcastically, crossing her arms and leaning on the corridor wall.

\- Excuse me? Did you not just agreed to come here and work with us on a plan? – Sara told her, standing right in front of her. She felt something strange about that woman and her attitude was starting to get on her nerves.

Alex just laughed and stared back at Sara.

\- I didn't want to come, but Kara would not leave me alone if I said no. I just can't run away... I just can't be ok with that. There are people counting on me, on my sister, on her cousin, on my organization to solve this mess. I cannot hide 'til everything is ok, I need to fight back...I just… I can't.

\- You will fight back. At the right time, with help. Weren't you listening when we actually explained that to you, or Clark?

\- I cannot waste time

\- You need to learn patience

\- And who will teach me...You?

\- If I need to, yes!

Alex laughed out loud. That girl was full of herself, for sure. She had no idea what she was capable of.

\- I would love to see you try.

\- Look, I'm really sorry you are Kara's sister, 'cause you could be a bit like her, you know?

\- What? A coward?

Alex frowned after she realized what she said. Sara was looking past Alex, shocked and really angry. Alex turned to see Kara standing there.

\- You... You think I am a coward? – Kara said with hurt in her eyes, tears fighting to fall from her eyes, and she fighting them back, storming out in a whoosh.

To watch Kara be hurt like that it was like watching a puppy getting kicked, Sara thought. This was low, really low for her sister to say.

\- That's what happens when you let strange people get their nose where they don't belong – Alex said to herself, looking at Sara that had enough and kicked her hard.

\- This is your doing, darling. – Sara said while reaching for Alex's arm, being surprised when she deflected from her hands, turning around and punching Sara in the stomach.

Sara bent down, faking being dizzy. Alex approached her and Sara punched her right in the jaw, and lifting her up, throwing her on the floor right away, rolling over the floor.

\- I am not a stranger. I am the White Canary! – Sara said going on full force against Alex that kept trying to dodge her blasts, failing miserably. Sara managed to take Alex down, and took one of her knives, pointing it to her throat. – And you're welcome… for us saving your life by the way. If we were this bad as you are trying to make us look, we wouldn't be having this conversation. – Sara approached her face to a defeated Alex – I was in the League of Assassins, dealing with the devil himself while you were playing the good cop in your perfect little world, so I know what hell looks like, and I survived by learning to be patient, and to think. Next time you go crazy trying to do all by yourself, I won't stop you, but I'll make sure to be there in your funeral... As for Kara, I don't know if she will be there after the shit you said! You deserve a punch in the face for that.

\- I know – Alex said on the floor feeling all the sadness of the world on her shoulders, and finally not able to hold on anymore – You just did that.

\- I think you should talk to your sister... – Sara offered her hand to Alex that kept looking at her, unsure – Look, I am not the bad guy here ok? You said some shitty things, I got really mad and we fought. You were mad at something and just took your anger in the wrong person. You have issues, and you need to deal with them 'cause we have some huge thing going on here, and we need everybody focused. Trying to go on a suicide mission by yourself, won't help.

Alex took Sara's hand and got up.

\- I'm sorry I was a bitch to you...and for punching you in the stomach

\- I'm sorry I had a knife in your throat. – Sara smiled – But I won't apologize for the punch, you deserved it.

\- I need to talk to Kara.

\- Yes you do... – Sara said while Alex rushed out of there, looking desperately for her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Where is Kara? – Alex said coming to the control room with bruises and a bleeding lip.

\- Wow, what happened? – Caitlin asked – I can help you take care of those bruises.

\- Thanks, but first I need to talk to my sister...

Clark stood up and reached for Alex.

\- She flew to the roof across the street saying she needed a time for herself. Did you two fight? Over what?

\- Let's say I was a jerk to her, way worse than that, and I feel really sorry.

\- And do I want to know why you look like you came out of a zombie fight? – Clark said looking at her bruises

\- You guys have zombies on your Earth? – Cisco asked really excited to hear the word zombie. Barry gave him a look of "not now, Cisco, wrong timing" and he just shut his mouth, looking back at the computer.

\- I just had a wake up call.

\- That's what friends are for, right? – Sara came, putting her elbow in Alex's shoulders, smiling cynically at her. Alex forced a smile back

\- Yes. – she turned to Clark as Sara went talk to Oliver – please, bring me to the roof

\- Alex I...

\- Clark NOW. Please?

Clark took Alex bridal style and took of to the roof. Cisco left out a "cool" while Diggle kept looking like he was hypnotized.

\- Diggle, at some point you will have to get used to us… - Barry said laughing at his friend's expression.

\- I know man, I know…

Kara was sitting alone in the roof, holding her knees close to her, while she stared at the sky. Out of everything she ever heard in her life, she never felt as hurt as she felt right now. She had no idea her sister thought of her as a coward, not after everything they've been through.

When they were kids, Alex sometimes said to her mom that she loved Kara more cause she had powers, and sometimes told Kara she wished she had them as well, but they grew past this a long time ago. Alex came to understand, as they grew up, that it was important to keep Kara's secret, and that she couldn't help her situation, since she had lost everything and everyone she had ever loved. She became an understanding sister, that helped her every time she needed. They were there for each other, they loved each other, they had each other back. What had happened to Alex feel this way?

Kara was lost in thoughts, when she saw Clark flying with Alex in his arms. Thankfully it was a large roof, with firm roof tiles. Alex thanked Clark and sat beside Kara, with tears in her eyes. Clark told Alex he would be at the roof in front of them, in case they needed him, and promised he wouldn't listen. She smiled at him and turned to Kara.

\- Kara, I am so sorry… please forgive me

Kara stood there quiet, looking at her feet, still thinking.

\- Kara? Please talk to me…

\- So you think I am a coward… - Kara simply stated – After all this time, is nice to know what you really feel about me – she tried to clean the tears falling in her face.

\- I didn't meant it, please believe me

\- Ok, so why did you say it? – Kara finally looked at her sister, searching her brown eyes for answers. – Since I found you in your bedroom, you are acting strange, Winn told me you refused to go to the DEO that you were trying to take Cadmus all by yourself… I was trying to tell myself this was not like you at all, but honestly, I don't even know anymore

Alex took a deep breath. She was a mess, she confessed to herself. Her fight with Sara opened her eyes to some things she didn't want to admit, but she saw no other way now. It was starting to mess with her head and she was becoming a person she didn't like at all. She looked at Kara, cleaning her own eyes from her tears.

\- I don't think you are a coward. At all. You are the bravest person I know. I just… I figured it would be the two of us against them all if we had to. I always see you go full on the bad guys, taking them down, fighting them with all the strength you had. I was so mad that you have left me there. That you didn't say goodbye. Then I heard what happened to you. I was mad you went away instead of coming to me for help, or mom. Then, I understood it was dangerous to you, and I could not accept to live in a world where I could not even take care of my sister, that she had to go away without saying goodbye to her family and friends, that everyone was so unfair to her and they hated so much for something it was not her fault. I was a mess before, cause of Maggie…

\- You guys are really over this time?

\- Yes… I guess so...I don't want to talk about it… Not now – Alex took another deep breath and looked at Kara – And When I saw you I was so glad you were ok, and alive, and then you said things about a different universe, heroes and running away… I got really mad, but I saw you were not changing your mind, and we were attacked, so I said yes. But I was so mad, Kara, you have no idea. And I'm sorry for that.

\- And why you and Sara were fighting?

\- Cause I am a bitch… Sorry – she added when she saw Kara's look at her – But I was. She kind of helped me see it, and that I'm alive because you are stubborn and refused to let me there, fighting by myself, and cause you managed to make such great friends… I was jealous, childish, and I know that now… Do you forgive me?

Kara listened to her sister with all her attention, finally some things making sense to her. She could tell Alex was deeply hurt and heartbroken over her ex girlfriend, and understood what she felt. She smiled, caressing her sister's right left cheek with her right hand.

\- Of course I forgive you Alex, you are my sister and I love you. I was hurt, I confess, but now I understand… I don't approve your fighting with Sara, by the way, there is healthier ways to solve some differences with people, you know? – she laughed – but I'm glad that she helped you…sort of

\- Yes…

\- I just need you to know that we didn't abandon our home ok? We could not fight there, not right now. We need a plan. And I learned the hard way that impatience is not a helpful thing. I almost got killed thinking I could fight them by myself. If it wasn't for all of these people here, Rao knows what would have happened. We will study our options; we will plan a way to win people over again, and for Cadmus to lose help from the government. We need this. We need to get rid of that kryptonite armory, and we will take Cadmus down. But we need to be well and alive, and help to do so.

\- I know, and I understand better now. – Alex hugged Kara, who finally stopped crying.

\- Can I hug you two? – Clark flew right in front of them, helping them stand up.

\- You promised you wouldn't hear – Alex gave a small slap in his arm, playfully

\- I know, but I saw so much crying, it got me worried. Glad is everything ok now. – He smiled hugging them – Now we need to go back, they all are worried.

Kara took flight, hovering in the air while looking at them.

\- Alex I forgave you, but you came with him, you go back with him – she laughed and stormed off back to Star Labs.

Everyone was sitting around a huge table at a room in Star Labs that Cisco the Knight's of the Round Table's room. Kara and Alex entered the room, being followed by Clark. Sara smiled at Alex, who smiled back, still bruised and sore. Everyone was in their normal clothes again, except from Kara and Clark. Alex was with the same clothes she got in this earth.

They sat as well and Oliver looked worried at Kara.

\- Is everything ok?

\- Yes – she said nodding with her head and Oliver gave her a reassuring look that said that she didn't have to worry, 'cause everything would be ok.

\- So – Oliver say taking his eyes off Kara, and looking back at everyone else – We need to discuss some things before planning any attack or fight against this Cadmus place.

\- Yes we do. – Jefferson said while Stein was looking at him, asking for him to let this matter to some other time.

\- Calm down Stein, what's wrong? - Oliver asked

\- Mr. Jefferson seems really bothered by the way we seem to be taking care of things lately, and I think this should be discussed at a less stressful and dangerous time. – he adjusted his glasses

\- No, no, I think this is valid – Sara said – I think the first thing we need to do, before anything, is to be more open and honest about stuff. We all know how keeping secrets from each other can do more harm than good. – She looked at Barry that nodded with his head – No more secrets. If Flashpoint taught us something, is that keeping secrets never end well. So please, Jefferson, what is bothering you?

He got up, pacing around.

\- Look, I understand we all have our problems to deal with, we Legends keep having to go back in time cause someone's doing some shit with history, you guys from Star Labs keeps dealing with crazy meta-humans and you guys from Star City has to deal with crazy people doing shit in your home. Even Supergirl and her cousin have crazy things to deal with, but I think we are doing this the wrong way. We are friends right? We trust each other right? Why do we come to help each other only when someone's about to die or the world's about to end?

Everyone stood quiet, looking at him. This was a really good question

\- And what are you suggesting? That we stay together all the time and solve each other problems? – Thea asked while staring at him – I'm not saying that getting help is a bad thing, but we also have our lives to take care of. Is really complicated.

\- I know, I'm not saying that. Is just… Ok... We see each other from time to time, and help each other sometimes, but I have no Idea what's going on with your life, with your city for example… We travel through time, obviously we can't be here all the time, but just to know what's going on, to know what kind of thing you guys are dealing with, it might be a great help. Maybe in the middle of a conversation the solution comes, maybe someone gives you an idea, or that push you need to do something. I know it seems lame, but…

\- Is valid – Sara said interrupting him – That's exactly what I meant about no more secrets. I think from now on, we must communicate better. You don't have to share personal stuff to someone if you don't want to, but the big stuff going on; it would be nice to know about.

Oliver thought about what was being said. He was a person that believed in keeping secrets for protection, especially to protect loved ones. But Sara had a point. Sometimes it was nice to know about what was going on.

\- I know I am the last person that can talk about not keeping secrets…

\- Damn right, you are – Felicity smiled at him, but Oliver ignored her. He was just not in the mood for arguing.

\- But I agree. We need to know things so we don't have a heart attack after finding out, for example, that Laurel has a doppelganger from Earth 2, but she is here on this Earth right now.

\- WHAT? – Sara looked from Oliver to Barry. She took a deep breath and looked at Barry – Barry? Explain?

\- Long story short: she attacked not so long ago, she worked for Zoom. We trapped her, but we decided to keep this from you all, 'cause she was not your Laurel.

\- We understood the loss you suffered and grief, and we wouldn't want to cause you more pain. She was a villain, she did awful things. This is not the way we wanted you all to connect to Laurel, somehow… - Caitlin said

\- I know how weird is to meet doppelgangers, God, I have met mine. And I saw Joe's one die. It was like it was him. Sorry guys, I meant no harm keeping this from you all – Barry said remembering the hurt he felt when Joe's clone died. Even if it was not the real one, he wouldn't want anyone else to feel this kind of pain.

Sara took a deep breath, closing her eyes and processing all of that information. She smiled and looked at Barry.

\- I'm not mad Barry… Is just… Too much… - she looked at Oliver – Is she here? Have you seen her?

\- Yes. She wanted a clean start, she says she is not evil anymore, and she helped Barry.

\- Ok…

\- Well…Since we are sharing, we are fighting a God of Speed here in Central City, one that only Wally and I can see. – Barry took Iris hand and squeezed – I accidentally went to the future and saw him killing Iris… And right now we are trying to find out a way to stop this from happening. – he looked at Iris, with the most loving eyes he could have for her – There is no way I will let him kill you Iris, I love you too much for that.

\- Barry… - Kara said, at the other side of the table – We will not let this happen. Even if maybe we are not here to help, we will find a way. – She smiled at him and Iris.

\- Yes we will find a way. – Stein affirmed – as for us… There is a speedster, a yellow one that is trying to mess with time, we still don't know why. He already killed a member of Amaya's old team, the Justice Society of America and we are trying to catch him…wherever he goes. I have to admit that as much as it is such a huge problem, and a serious one, it's been amazing to go back and meet so many iconic people… Einstein was the best of them all.

\- You got to meet Einstein? Are you kidding me? – Cisco almost screamed at Dr Stein, wroth at the situation.

\- We actually kidnapped him, but anyways… - Sara started but got interrupted by Barry that was deep in thoughts since he heard the words "speedster" and "yellow"

\- Did you say speedster and yellow? In the same sentence?

\- Yes… - Stein told him, not getting why he was so startled.

\- Guys I believe you are up against Reverse Flash, the man who killed my mom and screwed my life over and over again.

\- That douche is back? – Oliver said not believing what he was hearing

\- And that's not all of it – Sara said looking worried at Oliver – Damien Darhk is working with them… And Malcolm Merlyn.

Oliver, Thea and Barry looked at each other in disbelief. Oliver got up fast and got out of the room, punching the wall as he got out. Everyone got frightened. Thea went after Oliver and they came back a few minutes later. Oliver sat up again and looked at everyone, apologizing.

\- Sorry about that.

\- We understand…

\- No you don't – Oliver said interrupting Caitlin – Sorry, but you don't. He killed Laurel, I killed him, and how the hell is this guy alive?

\- Oliver, we have this. We can handle him. We will find out what his plan's are and if it gets too much to handle, we will ask for help ok? – Sara said getting tired of Oliver snapping out all the time. Se was also mad, she was also perplexed and wanting revenge, but he needed to have a little faith in her and her team.

\- Well, seems like Star City's problems are the least of all problems we have right now… - Felicity said adjusting her glasses and crossing her arms.

\- Prometheus is dangerous…

\- Yes Oliver, he is. He is badass; he can kick some serious ass. But he is a human being. A crazy and skilled human being. Look at this bunch here, are you telling me they can't take him down? For real? – Felicity argued waiting for an answer.

\- Kara's Earth is our priority…

\- No Oliver… - Kara told him interrupting. She would not accept them all leaving all their lives, families and dear ones in danger so they can help her. – You said yourself we would not rush into things right? So while we plan, and find out how we can save my Earth from Cadmus, Clark, Alex and I can help you guys with all of these problems. I'm pretty sure we can take them down working together. – She smiled at all of them – Just face this like a temporary team up.

\- Yeah I like that – Cisco said getting excited with the idea – You have tech support, two invincible aliens, sorry, there is no Kryptonite on this Earth so you are – he insisted, looking at Kara and Clark with conviction – You have people with super powers, badass fighters, is a win win situation for everyone.

Oliver looked at all of them, then at Kara. Her world was falling apart, her people hated her, tried to kill her and yet here she was, obviously excited about getting to kick some crazy people in the ass. He couldn't help but smile at that. He sure had a lot to learn from her.

\- Ok… Ok, you guys won. We can do it all.

\- Yes! – Cisco and Felicity high-fived each other – this is going to be awesome – they sang in unison making everyone laugh

\- By the way, guys… I have an announcement to make – Barry said as he and Iris got up, holding hands.

\- Please don't tell us you messed with time again – Ray joked and Sara kicked him across the table.

\- No…Not this time – Barry smiled, looking at Iris.

Never in a million years Barry would think he would be here today, with the girl he loved since he was a kid, in front of all of his best friends in the world, team mates and super hero buddies announcing what he was about to announce.

\- Iris and I are engaged. We get married by the end of the year and we want to invite you all to celebrate with us.

\- Oh my God, this is sooooo cute – Felicity said, getting up from her chair and hugging the two of them at once.

\- Yes it is – Thea got up, and everyone else followed, congratulating the couple.

\- Well done, red, she is hot – Mick patted his back going back to his beer in his chair.

\- Not rude at all, Mick… - Barry commented while getting hugs and congratulations from everyone.

\- I guess this call for a celebration – Sara said standing up – Let's party and celebrate their engagement before the world goes crazy again. Who's with me?

\- We need to change first – Kara said looking at her cousin – We can't go out like this – she looked at Clark that nodded with his head.

\- I brought a clothe change in my backpack, thankfully – Alex smiled

\- I can help with that – Caitlin said smiling at Kara and Clark – lucky we have spare clothes for situations like this.

Everyone decided to go to the Central City bar team Flash loved so much. Kara and Clark were dressed in normal clothes finally. She was in a grey dress with a small silver belt on her waist and black shoes with no heels. She had her habitual glasses on, and her hair was in a ponytail. Clark was also with his glasses on, black jeans and a white shirt. Thea thought it was really a shame that he was married when she saw him as a normal guy.

Ray managed to pay just to get the VIP area of the nightclub just for them. They needed and deserved that.

\- And keep the champagne coming – He said after tipping de waiter

\- Yes sir. – The guy was suddenly very happy with the huge tip he just got from that millionaire man.

The place was really nice. It was on the third floor of the nightclub, and there was a huge window that allowed you to see the whole city, it was an incredible view. There were some sofas, tables and chairs, a small dance floor and its lights were dancing around the walls, two bathrooms on the left and a counter to put drinks and food. It was the perfect place for people to gather around and have some privacy, especially if you needed to chat without letting anyone know that you were a superhero.

Iris turned to Caitlin, holding her hand and pushing her to a corner, while everyone else chatted excitedly over the news and got comfortable at the place.

\- Listen, I know this seems out of sudden, but I know you are important to Barry, and you became important to me too, and without you Barry would not be here at all, given all the times you saved him, even from himself. I want you to be my maid of honor – Iris smiled at Caitlin, with tears in her eyes and waiting for the answer

\- Wow, of course – Caitlin hugged her tightly – You mean a lot to me too Iris. You make Barry happy, and if he is happy, so am I. And you are important to this team, even if you don't believe it sometimes. It will be my honor.

Kara was hugging Barry, so excited that her friend from another universe was getting married to the love of his life. He deserved this, she knew it. And even if she didn't know Iris that much, she could tell she was a wonderful person, so she couldn't be happier for Barry. Oliver congratulated Barry, smiling at him.

\- I know I said to you once that guys like us don't get the girl…And I know I said I was wrong. God, I wish I could go back and slap myself now – he laughed.

\- Don't even joke about it, man – Barry looked serious and seconds after, he was laughing out loud. – I'm kidding, I know you are joking… right?

\- I just can't wait to see this guy dressed like a penguin – Oliver said to Kara, pointing Barry

\- Of course, you will…right best man?

Oliver stopped laughing and looked at Barry, serious. "Best man?" – Oliver thought to himself. – He could not find words to express himself at the invitation. It meant a lot to him that Barry would consider him to the job.

\- Wow… I…Are you sure?

\- Absolutely. Man, you trained me. You shot me, and I still feel the arrows in my back sometimes, but I know you meant good. – He joked – The thing is you were there for me when no one else was. You were scary as hell when I met you, and you were really upset that I knew your secret, but I survived that and you wore the mask I gave you, so I thought we were good. It will mean a lot to me man.

\- Well, in this case I can only say yes.

\- So you also will be like a penguin? – Kara told Oliver while laughing at them. She was starting to understand the bond the two of them had. It was similar as the one she had with Alex, but way more deep. They were not blood brothers, or adoptive brothers. They were two guys who've seen death, pain and so much hurt up close, they understood each other. It was beautiful how they had each other backs. She understood how Barry was so excited for her to meet Oliver the first time she was around this Earth. He was like a role model to him, like a mentor. – I so want to see this, send me pictures somehow, please? – She looked at Barry with her puppy eyes that melted everyone's heart.

\- Kara I hope they won't need to send you pictures, because I want you to be one of the bridesmaids. I just asked Sara, Thea and Felicity and they said yes. – Iris told as she approached them, placing on of her hands on Kara's shoulder.

\- Really? – Kara looked at Iris like a kid just got her favorite candy – That's so cool; I never got to be anyone's bridesmaid… This is so exciting, of course I will be here – she smiled like a kid again, brightening the room, at least in Oliver's eyes.

Was he going soft? – Oliver ignored his own self questioning and smiled back at Kara.

\- May you want to go with me? You can help save me from embarrassing myself in my penguin suit.

Kara looked at him, thrown off guard by the invitation, and slightly blushing. It was a good thing there was so many lights dancing around while the whole place was wit a low light, 'cause nobody could notice how red her cheeks turned. She was not expecting this, not at all from the scary Oliver, asking her to keep him company so he wouldn't embarrass himself being alone in a penguin suit. She suddenly found that funny. He may not be that scary after all.

\- As… a date? – Iris looked curious at Oliver and pretended to not notice Kara blushing fast. She smiled while holding Barry's hand, which was also looking curiously at him.

\- No, absolutely not, just as a friend – He smiled at them, suddenly feeling nervous and trying his best to disguise it. – I promise you I am funny when I get drunk – Oliver looked at Kara, joking and coming to his senses suddenly: what he was thinking when he had the brilliant idea of inviting Kara to go with him in front of Barry… and Iris. He knew he would regret this.

\- Lucky you I can't get drunk…alcohol don't have any effects on me. It will be fun to see you drunk – Kara smiled back, still blushing and she had no idea why.

As Kara walked away with Iris, Barry leaned closer to Oliver with a funny and amused face.

\- Did you just ask Supergirl on a date? For my wedding day? God, you don't waste any time… - He laughed and walked away, leaving Oliver staring at him thoughtful.

\- I knew it! And I need a drink – Oliver got up and reached out for a glass of champagne that the waiter offered him.

Stein, Ray, Cisco and Felicity where in a table discussing about their villains and how would they plan to take them down. At least they could celebrate and plan at the same time without worrying about strangers hearing everything. Sara approached them, rolling her eyes when she heard their topic.

\- Guys, I thought we were having some fun before the work we have to do…

\- We are having some fun – Cisco said while looking at the others – We are drinking and planning at the same time.

\- Ok… Don't let me spoil your fun – She said drinking some beer Mick gave her earlier, and putting the bottle on the table – I'm going to dace, excuse me. Amaya? Come, let's have fun – Sara said, pulling Amaya by the hand which was also drinking and laughing.

Clark was drinking water with Kara, while Alex was in her second beer.

\- Ok, I must confess this is nice. – Alex said looking around and then back to her sister – and is way better than rushing to war, I admit.

\- I told you so. – Kara smiled – ok, this all was unexpected, but Sara was right. We needed this before the world goes crazy on us.

\- I know I just made my peace with the woman, but she still annoys me a bit… Don't ask why – Alex said while she looked at Sara, that danced happily with Amaya and laughed at how funny she looked like trying to keep up with her.

\- It may be because you are both similar… Based on what Oliver told me about her, once… - Kara said finishing her glass of water.

\- I don't know about that… - Alex smiled back at her sister.

At the table near them, Stein was trying to explain Felicity how difficult it would be to fight someone they can't see, and that maybe Savitar could come last in their plan of taking everyone down.

\- We are already here; it makes more sense to go after him first. Barry and Wally can see them; they can be the guide for the others when we face him. With Supergirl and Superman on our side, there's no way we will lose.

\- Cisco is right, Dr. Martin – Felicity said excited while imagining all they could accomplish with this new team up. It was even better than the last one. – We need to go to them one by one, is impossible to deal with them all at once. And starting with Savitar makes more sense. I am sure we can think of a way to deal with him even if we can't see him… Maybe if someone throws some painting at him, it makes easier…

\- Hey guys – Kara said approaching them with Clark and Alex, and sitting at the table with them – Couldn't help but hear my name… I was just thinking about something that may work… - she looked nervous, but smiled anyways. It was something she always wanted to do when Shioban annoyed the hell out of her at Cat Co., and it suddenly looked less like a joke and more like a possibility. - Maybe… Maybe is possible that Clark and I can throw this Savitar guy in space.

Everyone at the table looked at Kara, processing what they heard.

\- Are you talking about flying to the space, like, where all the spaceships goes, and throw this thing there, like you were playing with a ball – Ray said picturing the scene in his head – It sounds cool

\- But it is possible? This is not a human being, is…is a thing… Barry says he looks like a monster, a metallic one, with bright eyes, and huge…and really strong…

\- Cisco? Hello…. – Kara smiled at him

\- I know… You guys can lift him. But how you will throw something in the space if you can't see it?

\- We can try – Kara smiled at her cousin – We've dealt with stuff like this before…

\- Some aliens are like monsters: ugly and huge… If only we had a Phantom Zone here…

\- YES! YES! Great plan. – Kara said smiling excited.

\- Kara, there's no Phantom Zone here – Alex said while the others kept quiet, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

\- But you know where to find one…

\- NO WAY – Alex yelled looking at Kara like she has lost her mind, suddenly seeing where Kara was going with her crazy ideas.

\- Wait, what the hell are you guys talking about? – Cisco said while Barry and Iris approached their table.

Alex rolled her eyes. After the entire lecture she heard, it was not possible that Kara was really thinking in bring this creature back to their Earth so she could throw him in the Phantom Zone… No way.

\- In our Earth, we have in space this prison for aliens and bad creatures for all the planets. It's called the Phantom Zone. I put General Zod there once, a tyrant that wanted to dominate Earth and make it a new Krypton, slaving humans.

\- Are you thinking on bringing Savitar there so you can trap him in this weird place? – Stein said, looking at Kara suspiciously.

\- Kind of… Wait – she said as everyone started protesting – I think there is a way we can do it that can be safe…ish.

\- Do what? – Oliver said coming to their table, standing next to Barry and curious about what they were talking about.

\- I want to throw Savitar in the space – Kara turned to Oliver, and said with an innocent and cute smile on her face.

\- What?

They all explained to Oliver, Barry and Iris what they were talking about as the rest of the team got interest in the subject, for Sara's dismay. She wanted to party one last time before going all assassin ninja on her enemies again. It was a tough life she led, never having time to be with her family, with the ones she loved. She couldn't be at her sister funeral, for Christ's sake. She understood how important was her mission, for sure she did, but sometimes she just wished she could press pause so she could take a deep breath and appreciate life before it was too late. Once she heard their "plan", she didn't know how to feel. It was a practical thing to do, but also dangerous as hell. And suddenly she thought of a solution.

\- I guess it can be done.

\- Have you lost your mind, Sara? - Barry said scratching his head – The whole point was for them to be safe here so we could plan how to take Cadmus down…

\- I know… But listen. Maybe there is a way to be safe and do the job. There's no need for Kara to be back there, but we will need her cousin. Two of them there would be really dangerous.

\- Why it can't be me? – Kara asked crossing her arms

\- 'Cause I have more experience with the Phantom Zone, cousin – Clark said looking at the others – If you guys can offer some back up, I believe it can be done.

\- It will be tricky to take Savitar to Earth 38… we need to figure out how. – Cisco said and then smiled brightly to everyone, slapping the table excitedly – And I just know how!

Cisco told them his plan, while everyone argued about how it was all going to work. They decided they had to try it; the odds were in their favor. It was now or never.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came quickly and all the teams spent the day preparing, training, and replaying their entire plan. Barry had to admit he was worried like hell, but could not bring himself to tell the others. They were so confident, and this was important. They could not go into a fight with fear. He had tried to fight Savitar so many times, and so many times he had failed. But now it was different, they had 3 more people with them, two aliens and a badass fighter. The thing that worried him actually, was the fact that their plan included going back to Earth 38 to reach this Phantom Zone thing. It was nuts, many things could go wrong in the only place of the universe that could take Clark and Kara down. But most of them agreed with the plan, so it was going to happen.

They planed to do it at the city limits, near the train station that links Star City with Central City. This way civilians would not be put in danger, it would be only them.

They needed to lure Savitar there, so Barry spoke with Julian Albert, the vessel of Alchemy, if he was up to help them. Since he was fed up of not remembering all the awful things he was doing thanks to this possession thing, Julian agreed to help.

He was in the middle of the station, with open arms, calling for Savitar to take over him again. All of the rest were hidden, in position, suited up and armored. Cisco was ready to open the breach in a corner and Clark and Kara was hiding next to him, ready to fly in.

\- C'mon my lord, I need you to inspire me again, so I can serve you as your vessel… - Julian kept talking, still with his open arms, looking to the sky. He was with his habitual "work clothes" since he was not ready for Barry to come in a whoosh in the Central City PD to ask for his help. If it was about getting rid of Savitar and free from Alchemy, he was in, no doubt, but he was really unsure if this whole plan would really work. They had to tell him the whole plan, but they never said that Kara and Clark were from another planet. As long as Julian was concerned, they were just meta-humans from another Earth, really powerful ones.

They waited for a few minutes more before everything went dark and Barry and Wally could see the huge God of Speed came in. He was furious that we was being summoned and furious that Julian was awake and calling for him out of his Alchemy possession.

\- Why do you bother me now? – He said with his scary voice that got chills over the spine of half of the heroes there.

Barry made the signal for Cisco, who opened the breach right behind Savitar. Kara and Clark could see him as well and wasted no time, flying right in the monster's direction. Clark got hold of his arm, as he was taking a small object in his hands, while Kara punched his face, making Savitar pass out. Kara went back to the others as Clark flew right into the breach. Thea, Sara, Oliver, Wally, Barry, Alex and Firestorm jumped right after to back Clark up, and Cisco jumped as well, so he could bring everyone back, and the portal was closed.

\- Well, that was a piece of cake – Jefferson said while entering Earth 38 behind the others.

\- I don't think we should be bragging victory right now, Jefferson – Stein's voice said in Jefferson's head, his white eyes wondering around, cautiously.

A bit far away from them all, Savitar was in a rage, trying to throw Superman away from him. For a moment he managed to free himself and went full on attack him. Superman was throw away but stopped midair, while Barry and Wally ran to help alongside Firestorm.

\- I hate to say I told you so, but… - Stein said while Jefferson was focused in throwing fire at Savitar

\- Ok, grey… focus now, if you please!

Five Cadmus' agents appeared out of nowhere, and Sarah, Thea, Alex and Oliver ran to battle them. Oliver managed to trap one of them with one of his arrows, and sent another arrow to the guy's left leg. He screamed in rage trying to free himself and Thea came to his aid, giving the guy a kick right in his face, knocking him down. She turned around and shot another agent in his eye, knocking one more out.

Sara was fighting another agent that came over her with all he got. She was kicking and punching, blocking some of his blasts, and suddenly she was grabbed and taken down the floor. Above her was Alex, smiling.

\- Now you're welcome – She said rolling on the floor and kicking the agent's knee, knocking him out. She stood up quickly and with Sara, they took the other guy down.

In the meantime, Clark, Barry and Firestorm were fighting Savitar with all they got. Even with Superman at their side, they were having a hard time.

\- We need to distract him – Wally said to Barry – Then Super there can do his thing. Is our only chance.

\- Let's do this – Barry said running to the other side of the street – HEY, OVER HERE!

Savitar ran really fast and started chasing Barry. Barry slowed down and Superman appeared in form of the monster, blowing his freeze breath so hard, Savitar didn't stand a chance. He froze from head to toe, and Superman took advantage of that to grab him and fly up and away fast 'til the rest of the heroes lost the sight of them.

Superman flew higher and higher and took a projection device out of his suit's pockets. It had the symbol of the House of El carved on it. Inside of it was a small disc, that the threw in the air, making a huge portal open, then he pushed a frozen Savitar in with all his strength, and the portal was gone.

Back on the ground, everyone was still looking at the sky, trying to see anything, but it was impossible.

\- I hope he manages to get rid of that monster really fast… We cannot wait any longer, there can be more agents coming – Cisco said while looking around, seeing the bodies of the still breathing agents on the ground.

\- How the hell they knew we were here anyway? – Sara said, fully aware of her surroundings, preparing to any surprises that might happen

\- They must be watching… There are security cameras everywhere now – Alex said. – They are in total control now

\- Look, there in the sky – Barry said, pointing

Superman came back flying really fast, and shouted for Cisco to open the breach when he was closer to the ground. Cisco listened the warning and lifted his hand so he could do it.

\- Everybody, jump NOW – Clark yelled while flying nonstop through the portal, and everyone followed.

Alex felt something grabbing her foot before entering the portal and kicked hard. It was one of the agents that woke up and jumped at her. She shot him in the shoulder, managing to escape him and entering the portal back to Earth 1 quickly.

Iris was the first to run when she saw them all arriving. She jumped on Barry and kissed him, with tears in her eyes.

\- Is over… - Barry said, smiling, also with tears in his eyes – You gave me strength all the time, and now is finally over.

\- For real? – Iris said kissing him again

\- Yeah… - She let her go and turned to Superman – and big thanks to this guy here… And his crazy cousin with her crazy ideas – He looked at Kara, hugging each one of them.

\- Nah… - Kara said laughing – I told you guys it was going to work…

\- But almost didn't. Seriously, no more trips to Earth 38 until we are ready and with a plan to take those bastards down! – Oliver said, taking off his hood and mask. – By the way, what happened there Clark? You really scared us.

\- What happened? – Kara looked worried at her cousin.

\- While I was flying back to the ground, I could hear cars from the distance. Backups for those agents you guys fought… There were plenty of them and things was about to get really ugly from everything I heard. We had seconds to get out of there.

\- Agents? You guys were attacked? – Caitlin said covering her mouth with her hands.

\- Yes…we barely escaped… - Sara said – But now we need to focus on our next mission: Prometheus.

\- And we need to go back to Star City – Oliver said looking at Felicity

\- We can all be there. I still have my place and we all can manage something, work something out so we can plan everything – Sara looked at all of them – Is not that many of you, we can work something out…

\- Guys, sorry, but after everything, Iris and I need a break. We will meet you guys tomorrow in the Arrow Cave – Barry said holding Iris hands, while Oliver rolled his eyes at the pet name his lair got. Apparently it stuck.

\- Cisco and I will grab some stuff and meet you guys later – Caitlin told them as she hugged everyone, relived they were all ok.

\- You guys can totally hang in my place, it's big enough – Felicity said smiling at them. Caitlin thanked her and went away with Cisco to Star Labs.

As Barry took of with Iris to his place, Oliver turned to Clark, Kara and Alex

\- Well, In front of Thea's and mine's apartment, there is one available. It's furnished and ready to be occupied. I was going to move there next week, but I can still be with Speedy as long as you need the place – he smiled at them and Thea punched his arm then.

\- What? You were moving out and not said a word to me? I'm hurt, Ollie – she pretended to be mad.

\- I figured that now I'm the Mayor, you would need your own space, but I couldn't be far away, so I bought the apartment right in front of yours.

\- Wow… You are the Mayor? That's something… - Kara said surprised, 'cause that was something she did not know at all. – Actually is really nice of you to offer, thank you. – she finished – mr Mayor – she smiled

\- Please, I'm still Oliver

\- Yep, cranky, grumpy, scary Oliver – Thea said laughing at her brother and he ran after her, playfully, grabbing her by his shoulder while she tried to kick him.

\- Some cool nice friends you have on this Earth, Kara – Clark said looking at her cousin

Amaya, Mick and Nate decided to stay on the Wave Rider. They would let it just outside Arrow Cave, invisible, so they could keep an eye on things, once they get there in Star City. Ray still had his loft, so he invited Stein and Jefferson to crash in with him.

Alex was walking behind them as they got to the city, lost in her thoughts when she felt a presence walking beside her and looked to see Sara looking at her with a funny look.

\- Since you saved my life today, let's go have a drink. That's on me – She smiled, not waiting for Alex to answer, grabbing her arm and taking her to the best bar she knew in town.

\- Ok… - That's all she could say as they walked.

A few hours later Oliver was alone in his lair. They agreed to take the rest of the day off since they had so many surprises and just took down a huge and almost invincible monster. Once he got back to the city, his team let him know all that had happened while he was gone. They managed to take down a few drug dealers, stop a robbery and helped the police with some lunatic criminal. Oliver gave them the day off as well, they deserved. Diggle was spending time with Lyla and his son, and he reassured them all that he would stay at the lair, and would call them if he needed. He would not do it by the way, they deserved some hours off. He would take care of things, if he ever needed to.

He took off his shirt and his shoes, staying just in his blue pants then took one of the bars from the floor and started training alone. He loved to be alone, training and keeping his mind off things for a while, but today he was not able to do it, since so many crazy things were going on. He couldn't help to think that his life was upside down – sort of – but in a good way, and he felt good about it. He thought about his friend Barry and how he was touched by his invitation. He didn't think he deserved all this admiration Barry had for him, but accepted anyway. Oliver felt like he didn't deserve many things in life, but somehow he got blessed every now and then. One of these blessings, he thought, was getting to know such a ray of sunshine that Kara was. Felicity said once how she felt like they were similar, but he thought the differences were so many. Yes, they dressed similar, were blonde, and wore glasses, not that Kara needed, but he understood the disguise. But there was more to Kara than met the eye. She was able to care for others while suffering, even after everything that happened with her, she exhaled innocence and purity. It was impossible to stay mad around her for a long time. And for sure he felt he didn't deserve her friendship, her presence in his life. His life was so full of darkness; he had to do so many things that would terrify her, for sure. She was way too pure and sweet to be around him and all of these things. "Good thing this is a temporary team up, then" – he thought as he kept training, violently.

He took one of his quivers and threw a bunch of tennis balls around the room, throwing arrows at them and hitting them all. Then he heard some clapping and looked around, only to see Kara herself standing smiling at him, in her new casual clothes: a white shirt with an open grey sweater over it, a colorful and rounded skirt that got above her knees and a white sneaker and her hair was in low ponytail with a braid wrap.

\- Amazing reflexes! – she said looking around the place – Wow this place is really cool…Now I can properly pay attention, since I'm not fainting or anything – she adjusted her glasses, trying to make a joke. She felt really nervous suddenly.

Oliver smiled putting his equipment aside, while grabbing a towel to dry his sweating face.

\- Gotta stay focused and prepared if we are going to fight Prometheus… - He said drying his face and throwing the towel aside as well. He walked over Kara that stood beside the huge table with all the computers, and took the bottle of water that he left there. He took a sip and smiled at her, putting the bottle down again.

\- You know we just fought a God… Like, a real God… And won…

\- And we cannot take things for granted 'cause of that – he said, sitting on a chair, Kara sitting next to him. – That's what kept me alive for all these years.

\- I am sure it has… - she lowered her head and looked to the ground. Oliver never took his eyes from her, and somehow it made her even more nervous. She almost forgot why she came to his lair. She looked at him with her bright eyes – I… I just wanted to thank you, for everything. It was really nice of you, not just today, but… Since I got here…

\- It was nothing anyone else wouldn't do. Believe me, I'm not that nice… - He left a small laugh come out his mouth

\- But you are. Barry told me once, about you having this dark past… I told you once and I tell you now again: hardships make us stronger. Made you strong. Is not a shame to have a dark past, even I have one…

\- No way… - he looked at her not believing for once what she said, trying not to laugh

\- Ok not that dark – She said laughing, making him laugh too – But I've done some bad stuff… Even if it was the red kryptonite, I found out how evil and a destroyer I can be if I was any different, like evil different. I'm telling you, the world would be damned if I was not a good person – she winked at him, joking, making him laugh

In the meantime, Alex and Sara were still on the bar, having a few drinks. Alex was trying not to drink too much tonight, her goal was to stay sober. Or try to.

\- So… Tell me what made you so furious the other day – Sara smiled at her – I can recognize pain when I see one.

\- I don't…

\- C'mon – Sara held her hand – Sometimes it helps… To talk about it

Alex took a deep breath, trying to ignore Sara's hand on hers, and gave this a thought. It was about time for her to let her demons out anyway. She looked at Sara and gave her a sad smile.

\- Heartbreak

\- Hmm… And how did you get your heart broken?

\- You say like it happens to you all the time – Alex said

\- Well it does, but I want to hear your story…

Alex started telling Sara about how she met Maggie, this beautiful cop from her Earth, and how she helped her realized about who se really was, and how she truly felt. Sara kept listening while looking deep in her eyes.

\- So she had just met me, told me all of those things and just when I started to fall for her, she told me it was one sided… I was so hurt… Then she decided she liked me, and we started seeing each other almost everyday. But every time it was like she was regretting to be with me, and the next day she would love me again… I couldn't take it anymore. We had this huge fight, and then she got hurt when she went after some bad guys. She almost died. I was in the hospital when she wake up, and she told me she was glad to see me, that she loved me. She actually said "I love you" and kissed me. The next day I found out she was leaving town, and she never had the gut to tell me. She never even said goodbye. I felt like shit. That was when I decided to focus on taking Cadmus down, that I had enough of distractions. – Alex took the last sip of her beer, avoiding looking at Sara. She started regretting telling everything to her, the last thing she needed was a pity party.

Sara stood there quiet for a while, looking at the counter where Alex left her empty bottle. The she looked at Alex, and rested a hand over her shoulder

\- It seems to me this person have a serious case of attachment phobia. You don't need this in your life. She was an ass to play with your feelings like that, and you need to know how to have fun and enjoy life even at your lowest, cause that's when we learn how to pick ourselves up and move on before is really too late.

\- And you seem to know a lot about it. – She looked at Sara curious, but thankful not to hear the usual people loved to say in these situations. She could not handle that right now and Sara seemed to understand that better than anyone else

\- I happen to know a lot about picking yourself up when you're down. You see, I was a cold blooded assassin before all of this Legends stuff… - She smiled at Alex's expression. Everybody reacted that way. Not that she says that to everybody, but still... – I had plenty of heartbreaks and then I died and came back to life with no soul, just with this thirst for killing people. When I got my soul back, I felt lost. I started traveling the world, feeling like shit. A real mess. There was no future, no job, no life, and no hope for me… Then this weird guy came out of nowhere, asking me to come with him, he had a mission to save the world, and become a legend. Of course he was lying about the legend part; he actually needed a bunch of nobody's that would not be missed. But then I decided I wouldn't let that jerk tell what I was going to be, that I would be no "nobody", and if I was alive again, it was for some reason, and I found it. I was meant to lead a bunch of crazy, but skillful, people and protect the world.

Alex felt sorry for Sara after hearing her story, but at the same time, found a new admiration for the woman. She literally had been through hell, and did not let this stop her living her life and enjoying it.

\- You know what's your calling – Sara finished taking her hand with hers

\- I know… I'm just…

\- I know, poor child – she hugged Alex, messing with her – You were not prepared for having to come out and having your heart smashed like this at the same time… There's nothing a good night of fun can't cure – she blinked at Alex that smiled back – Come with me child, I'll show you how to have a good time, even if you feel a mess… This will pass, and you will be laughing hard in the morning.

Sara took Alex to the dance floor and Alex noticed how much she enjoyed to dance around, like there was no tomorrow. Alex was not the type that started dancing out of nowhere so for sure the beer helped. She was loosened up in a second, dancing close to Sara. Only now she noticed how charming the lady was. She was with dark leathered pants, black heels not that high and a black and white tank top that showed a small part of her cleavage. Her hair was all wavy and loosened up. Sara smiled at Alex, putting both hands on her waist and pulling her closer. Alex's hands went up Sara's shoulders and Sara took advantage of this to put one of her hands in her back, going up her spine 'til her neck. She caressed Alex's neck, bringing her lips slowly closer to Alex's, giving her a small smile before finally touching Alex's lips with hers.

Both of them kissed each other, lost in the dance floor while others danced wildly around them. Alex's heart was almost jumping out of her chest as she was taken by surprise, but really enjoying the moment. Their breaths become accelerated, as their hands traveled each other's bodies. Suddenly the place was way hotter than was before. Sara slightly bit Alex's lips that smiled back at her, taking some air while her forehead rested on Sara's.

\- I think…we need to get out of here… My place – Sara said breathing fast.

\- Couldn't agree more – Alex said turning Sara over and hugging her from behind while whispering in her ear – lead the way. – Alex was not recognizing herself, and she couldn't care less.

Kara watched as Oliver finished his training, going up some weird iron thing like it was nothing, but she knew he was putting all his strength on it. It looked really difficult. He stopped in the middle of it and jumped to the floor, lying on the ground exhausted. He took a deep breath, and got up, going for the towel again but not finding it.

\- Here… You almost threw it on my face the last time – she laughed, throwing the towel at him as she stepped closer.

\- Thanks… And sorry for that – he smiled and started drying his face again

Only now, Kara could notice all the scars Oliver had. He was covered in them and she thought it was almost impossible for a human being to have survived all of that, they seemed brutal. She remember Barry telling her that Oliver got through really though times, and judging by those scars and what Oliver said about his darkness, she was starting to understand better. She thought it was really hard, to have suffered so much. Still, he managed to protect his city and do the right thing… In a scary and violent way she agreed, but still…

\- Oliver… - She started, not even noticing how closer she was to him, still staring in shock at all of those scars.

Oliver looked at her and did not move, frightened, still holding the towel. He reached to his side and took his shirt that was hanging in a chair next to him. He put on his shirt.

\- Sorry, you shouldn't have seen that – he said looking down, then up to her again – Is not something people react well – he was serious now, scary serious.

\- Is part of who you are – Kara said putting one hand in his arm – You should not be ashamed of it, you should be proud. Yes, is terrifying – she said noticing the sad look on his face – but – she caressed his cheek, making him turn his head up – is a good terrifying… If that expression even exists – she smiled, making him smile again.

\- I believe it doesn't – he said looking deep in her eyes. He could see now how beautiful she really was, and it was so hard to believe that the cute person in front of him could hold his entire house with one hand if she wanted to, and it was still amazing.

\- What I meant… - she said suddenly blushing and holding her own hands in front of her. Rao, what she was thinking touching him like that… Focus Kara, she thought – was that was terrifying to think about someone having all that suffering in life, having to deal with so much pain, cause no one should, you shouldn't. But it made you who you are, and you still find the strength to go out everyday and fight for what you believe… Is… Impressive.

He found really funny that she was able to do all of those amazing things, and was impressed by him. He could not hold back any longer, not even if he wanted to, which was not the case. "Consequences be damned" – he thought.

\- I'm not finding the strength right now to fight this – he said while his hands got gently to her face as he brought her lips to his, kissing her softly.

He saw as a good sign that she did not punch him, or flew away, she could have done that. He was still kissing her, holding her by the waist while her hands were in his chest, as she kissed him back. One of his hands got to her soft hair as one of hers went up to his neck, caressing him there, granting his tongue permission to explore hers. He started walking slowly with her walking backwards, 'til her back touched one of the pillars from the lair.

Kara was not expecting this, but she felt the need to kiss him back. She knew why she was so nervous around him, why she blushed often when she spoke to him or noticed the way he looked at her. Yes she was starting to admire him for the hero he was, and looking past that scary and intimidating surface, seeing the beautiful persona he was inside. She never met anyone like that before, but she was starting to feel things she did not want to. But just as he said he couldn't fight it, well, she felt the same. By the look of his face when she said the word "terrifying", he might've thought she would feel scared, or disgusted at least, of his scars, but all she felt was pride. Not many could survive all he did and still want to do good in the world. And it helped that he was an amazing kisser. Not that she had many experience in that department, but it felt really good. She thought she was going really crazy when she realized what she was doing. Her hand was holding the bottom of his shirt and she was lifting it up. She felt her cheek warm up really fast and she knew she was more read than a tomato. She broke apart from him so he could take the shirt off of his head, and he let it fall on the ground, looking curious at her, still holding her by the waist.

\- What… - He started, but was interrupted by Kara, putting one finger in his lips, shutting him up.

\- Never hide your scars… Not from me, there's nothing to be ashamed of – She said with the cutest expression he had ever seen, and with a smile so bright he thought it was capable of lighten up the whole room.

He was screwed, and he knew it.

He kissed her again, unable to say anything else. Even thought she was ten times stronger than him, he was holding her as she could break at any moment. He caressed her hair, finding out he loved it.

Kara was feeling her heart race little by little. She had to keep in mind that one wrong move from her, and she could really hurt him. It was the last thing she wanted right now, so she had to be careful, but it was getting really hard to think about it in his arms, with his kisses. Who would knew that he could be so gentle and caring like this? She kept kissing him back. They broke the kiss apart for some air, just smiling at each other, without knowing anything to say. Kara looked at him with an excited expression that got him curious.

\- Want to see a cool trick? – She said, with her hands on his neck while he still held her by the waist

\- Always – he smiled at her, still curious. What could she possible do now to let him more in awe for her than he already was?

Kara brought her lips closer to his ear, and blew slightly her cold breath. If she did not control it right, she could freeze him to death, but she was really determined. Every time she learned something new, she got excited to show people she cares about, but she never got to show her trick to anyone. She was embarrassed to think she used to train it in her own arm. She was glad it came on handy. Oliver closed his eyes as Kara gave a small kiss next to his ear. The cold freeze mixed with her warm lips caused a small shock down his neck and spine, and he suddenly opened his eyes, smiling at her with a funny face.

\- Wow… That was… Something - He got his answer, he thought, not able to describe what all of that was doing to him. He was beyond screwed by now.

\- I'm full of surprises – she smiled

\- I can see that – he said, kissing her back, this time more passionate, holding her tightly against his body.

Kara was feeling her nervousness slipping sway slowly of her. She suddenly stopped the kiss, looking worried around. Oliver looked at her confused

\- Is there something wrong?

\- Wait…

She looked up just in time to see a piece of the ceiling of the lair falling down at them. She gave an impulse, floating above and holding the piece of concrete with her hands. Oliver jumped back while she flew in, looking at the scene, and then around him, startled. First he got to get over the fact that the woman he was just kissing was able to stand floating in the air with a piece of his ceiling in her hands like it was a piece of paper. Second of all, he needed to find out what the hell did just happen.

\- I guess is a good thing you came visit – He said to her, still startled, trying to understand it all.

She smiled at him and flew out of there, coming back quickly, empty handed. Oliver took his cell phone and dialed Cisco.

\- Team, lair. NOW. – He said fast and then hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara sat in front of the computer in Arrow Cave looking for news about that Prometheus guy, trying to understand him a bit more while the others were coming. She blushed as she remembered what happened a minute before the ceiling collapsed.

\- You need to work on your blushing – Oliver said in a low and fun voice next to her ear, making her jump and look at him, giving a small giggle.

And he had a point. They agreed to keep whatever this was between them, since all they knew was that they were attracted to each other and savored each other's kisses. Kara was surprised at herself, 'cause she was not like that at all. She tried to date Adam, Mrs. Grant's son, but she couldn't tell him her secret, and couldn't give him a chance at all. She pined over James Olsen for a long time, before getting to kiss him, and when she was about to date him, her whole world was shaken up. She felt the need to find herself, what she wanted in life besides being Supergirl, and found out she was not ready for a serious relationship. Then she met Mon-El. She really liked him, wanted to help and protect him. She taught him all she could, and then he had to go away. She strongly believed she was unlucky when it came to love, and she was not the kind of girl to full around with people she knew for a short time, but Oliver was a really mysterious guy, he was also a super hero – in his own complicated and violent way, but at the end of the day he did good for the world, was intriguing. She didn't know why, but she felt attracted to him, in a way she never did before and it scared her. He respected her above all things, she could notice, and understood her quite well. It was amazing for her to discover this new world, new people, and new reality. But she knew soon enough she would be back on her Earth, and she would only see them once or twice a year, maybe less, so there was no point stressing over it.

They agreed to use as an excuse for why she was there alone, the fact that she wanted to learn more about Prometheus, and it was a good thing to make it more believable, so he was telling her everything he knew, and she was researching more about his crimes online.

Nate, Mick and Amaya came in first, since they were staying in the Wave Rider that was parked right next to the lair. Stein came with Jefferson, Felicity, Cisco and Caitlin right beside him.

\- Sorry Oliver, but I couldn't call Barry. He would kill me – Cisco said giving him a knowing look while entering the lair and stopping suddenly, looking startled at the huge hole on the ceiling – WOW, what was that?

\- Wait 'til everyone's here and I explain.

\- Also… Sara and Alex are not coming. Alex told me they got drunk in a bar; apparently Sara was thanking Alex for saving her life… She sound really weird on the phone, I heard a loud noise and then she hang up, but I believe they're ok. Drunks being drunks. – Cisco finishes, sitting beside Kara

Superman came in a rush, bringing Thea with him, carrying her bridal style. Her hair went all over the place as she stepped down the floor. Renee, Rory and Curtis came after him, looking around alarmed.

\- Thea told me about the meeting. – He said looking at the ceiling – A bomb exploded here or something? – He looked around confused.

\- Well, since no one else is coming… This was an attack. If it wasn't for Kara, I would be dead by now.

\- What do you mean you were attacked Ollie? – Thea said panicking

\- And why were you here so late, cousin? – Clark looked suspiciously at Kara. He noticed some changes in her since he met her super friends from this Earth, especially when she around this Oliver. He was a good guy, he knew it, but he couldn't help feeling protective around his cousin. They developed a brotherly relationship since they reconnected a few years ago.

\- I came to thank Oliver about the apartment and to ask him about this Prometheus guy, since he knows him better than anyone. I don't like trying to plan anything without knowing anything about the enemy. – She said with such an innocent look that got even Oliver surprised. She felt fine, 'cause it was not technically a lie, she was just hiding a bit of the information.

\- Please tell me you are not thinking about throwing this guy into the Phantom Zone, or going back to Earth 38… We cannot do that again. – Clark said sitting at the other side of Kara, worried.

\- No, of course not. I'm not crazy – she smirked – I'm actually gathering information 'cause this is a human guy we are talking about. We have to find a way to stop him, bring him to justice and you and I have to be careful not to kill these guys right away. – She explained and for her surprised, everyone believed in her. To be fair, she was telling the truth, they really had to find a way to do this safely.

Oliver looked worried at Kara, thinking about a nice way to say what he needed to say to her. He found the words as he was trying hard to be careful.

\- Kara, I need you to understand… This is a dark city. Prometheus promised to take everyone I love from me, everything I care about. This is his goal: to kill everyone around me, everyone at all since he knows he can hurt me as the Mayor. And I cannot let this happen. The last time someone made a promise like that to me, someone from this team was killed. And nothing in the world will bring her back, so yes, if there's no other way to stop him, I will take him down and you know what I mean.

\- Oliver, I don't believe this is the answer. – Kara looked at him, knowing that this time around, something like that would happen, she knew about his way of dealing with justice, she knew he had stopped killing for a while, but it didn't work for him anymore. She knew it all, but she felt like not everything was lost. Not yet. – But… It's your city; you can do things the way you think is right. And I know you will trust your instincts and do the right thing – she just smiled at him, but he worried if she was the king of person that insulted others, how many names she would be calling in his head right now, and smiled back.

\- Maybe he could keep Slade some company on the island? – Felicity suggested thoughtful - That is a high maximum security underground prison on an Island of the North China Sea. – Felicity turned around to the others that got confused looks over their faces.

\- What a…nice place…this island seems to be – Kara said wide eyed, thinking about it

\- It's where I spent almost five years… - Oliver said to her with a look that she immediately knew what it meant: the darkness, the hell he lived, his scars. Kara felt even more sympathy for him. – And yes, it could hold him.

\- Perfect – Cisco said getting excited again – Now we need to think of a plan to trap him there. I'm feeling this will not be easy

\- It won't – Thea said – This guy is the devil.

\- But we have two secret weapons here – Cisco pointed Kara and Clark – and a badass team full of talents, special talents my friend.

\- Ok, now can someone please tell us what happened? – Renee said with zero patience. He was not a fan of those gatherings, everyone lost focus so easily it annoyed the hell out of him.

\- Oliver was telling me about how this guy usually acted, when I heard a noise, like a "click" from far away. It must have been some bomb because there was a loud noise and part of the ceiling collapsed – Kara told them all, naturally changing a part of the story with an amused look in her face. – I took the piece of the ceiling out of here and while Oliver called Cisco, I went searching for more of those around the lair.

\- Arrow Cave – Cisco corrected her

\- She found mini cameras all around the lair – Oliver said, completely ignoring Cisco – and destroyed them all with her heat vision.

\- So this guy were watching us all the time – Curtis said taking some steps closer to the hole above, observing it – I guess Artemis is to blame about this. She is Prometheus' spy and could have planted the cameras and the explosive while she was alone down here.

\- And you wonder why I have trust issues, Felicity – Oliver said looking at the blonde – Lesson learned.

\- So, a traitor did this? – Mick said with a serious and grumpy face – Where is she? I want to melt her face… I hate traitors!

\- The thing is… I called you all here, because since he promised to go after everyone I care about, he might do something similar to you all. So I ask you: first to be careful, second: we need to search everywhere he may possible attack. Houses or places you are staying in, cars, work place, everywhere you usually go to in Star City. If this happens in a bar, or a building full of innocents, it can end really badly. – Oliver looked at Cisco – I'll have to disturb Barry, where is his new place again? Don't worry, I'll say I forced it out of you, he will understand.

\- Alex is with Sara right? Can someone please go warn them? – Kara said looking at everyone.

\- I go; I know where she used to live. We all spread around the city and search for any kind of danger we might need to get rid of – Thea said going suit up.

\- Kara can come with me since she doesn't know the city and Clark can go with Ray and Nate since he also don't know his way around here – Felicity said opening her purse – Oh, I almost forgot. Here – She gave Clark and Kara each an cell phone – You guys need a way to contact all of us, I got this for you. It has all our numbers. There is one for Alex as well, so you guys don't need to depend on having one of us by your side all the times.

\- Good thought, Felicity. – Oliver smiled at her – Let's go guys! – He said, already suited up and taking his bow and quiver with him, putting on his mask at last.

Felicity and Kara were coming outside Felicity's apartment, the place cleared of any possible danger. They crossed the streets to reach Palmer Tech next, passing by an alley when Kara heard a small noise.

\- Someone's asking for help.

\- Where? – Felicity looked around but Kara was already at the end of the alley, looking very intensely to a huge Trash can. – Ha, x ray vision…so cool – Felicity said to herself as she approached Kara.

Kara lifted the Trash can and threw it behind her. Behind it, there was a blonde woman, wearing all black, with a silver star on her neck and hardly breathing. Kara hold her with one of her arms, and hold Felicity on another.

\- We can't wait, she needs help – Kara said, apologizing to Felicity while she took off in super speed.

Caitlin and Cisco stayed in the Arrow Cave, for backup in case of need. They jumped out of their seats when Kara came in a rush, flying in, putting the woman on the table.

\- We found her, she needs help.

\- Oh my God, is Black Siren – Caitlin said in shock, while getting up and looking around – We need to stop her bleeding, please…

\- Yes, right away – Cisco went around the lair taking everything Caitlin needed to save her.

\- You guys will be ok? – Kara said – I will fly back to that building we were going to. If I need anything, or to be anywhere else, I'm with the cell phone you gave me – she smiled at Felicity, taking a quick look at the lady being treated by Caitlin. If that was the woman Oliver was talking about the other day, the one who looked exactly like Sara's sister… Well, things were about to heat up on that team. "Poor Sara" – she thought while she flew back to Palmer Tech – It must not be easy to see a clone of your dead sister. Life was not fair to any of them.

The whole team was back in the lair, waiting and watching as Black Siren was recovering from the small surgery Caitlin had to improvise there. The ceiling was fixed from the level above, since Ray offered to pay for it.

It was really late, they all were tired, but nobody could leave without knowing if that woman would survive. Most of them were taken back with her resemblance of Laurel. It was really disturbing and weird.

She slowly opened her eyes, trying to understand were she was and slowly remembering what happened.

\- Laurel?

\- Where is that psycho so I can scream the life out of him? – She stood up quickly, feeling sore and sitting back on the table, with a hand over her wound in the neck.

\- Who did this to you? – Kara asked

\- A crazy masked guy, all in black…

\- Prometheus… - Oliver said looking at Laurel – You are lucky you are alive. He must have done this as a warning, since he was watching us…

\- I want to kill him! – She insisted getting angrier by the time

\- Calm down. We are going to take him down, this team is preparing for it. This is not an easy opponent and you will die if you face him alone. – Rory told her

\- Listen to me – Oliver said standing in front of her, holding her by the shoulders and looking straightly through her eyes – You are skillful, you are a great fighter as Barry told me, and you are angry. We could use your help, as you can use our help.

\- This way, the chance of you dying soon is like 3% - Cisco said – What? It's true.

\- Fine! – Laurel finally gave in, considering her options.

\- But – Kara flew right in front of Laurel that looked at her scared – We will do this our way… What it's our way Oliver?

\- We will try to take him down without killing him, and send him to my special prison where he will never get out from…- he said trusting that he would not win an argument with Kara about killing or not. It wouldn't stop him from doing it if he had to, he was sure of it. He wouldn't expect she would understand. He really liked her, but he couldn't risk any more innocent lives over her code of honor.

Kara smiled at Oliver and looked at Laurel again, serious this time.

\- If this is ok with you, you are more than welcome to help.

Laurel looked from her to Oliver, and then agreed.

"This is going to be interesting" – she thought as Oliver told them all to go home. Amaya offered Laurel to stay in the ship with them since there was plenty of room there and she accepted.

\- Before I leave… How mad Barry is? – Cisco said, fearing the answer

\- He's good. Gladly they were just sleeping and clothed when I got there. It seems there's no more surprises for us to find. – Oliver smiled really glad he didn't interrupt his friends or anything.

Kara was in the computer again, really focused on her research. She told Clark she would go to their place later, since she needed to check on Winn first. He said goodbye and flew away, laughing to himself. He was the master of excuses and disguises since he had to play dumb and awkward while hiding his identity from the world. Kara couldn't possibly think he wouldn't notice anything, but he decided not to spoil her fun. She might have a reason to hide that something was going on between her and Oliver. Soon enough she would tell him.

As soon as they were alone, Kara turned around, rotating the chair with her like a happy kid that got an awesome present.

\- They all fell for my story – she said impressed with herself, with both hands on her face – They really did. I never did that before, and believe me; I was lousy when I tried to lie.

Oliver observed her and found amusing how the small things made her give him that beautiful and contagious smile. He couldn't help but smile as well.

\- I have to say that even I am impressed… - Oliver said walking towards her while she got up.

\- To be fair it was not one hundred per cent a lie

\- No it was not – he said taking her hand, giving a little push that made her go straight to his strong arms. She was still in her Supergirl suit, but without her cape and he was still in his, without his mask, bow and quiver.

\- Oliver … - she said as he caressed her hair with one of his hands – what are we doing? – she smiled

\- I don't know – he said honestly, smiling back to her. He was really not sure what they were doing, being from two different Earths, living literally a world apart. He knew it was crazy, but his life was never normal, he was more than ok with that. – All I know is that I like you… A lot…

\- I like you too – she said with one of her hands in his arm and the other in his chest. She was never the one to focus on this things, since she valued brains over bodies, but Rao, he had a really nice one. It was not a hard thing for her to be in his arms, to look at him and kiss him… It was definitely not that hard, she thought.

\- And I wanted you to know that even if I am a bit stubborn…

\- Just a bit? – she joked

\- Ok a lot – he lowered his head, defeated and lifted it up again laughing at her – I value your opinion. We have different ways of dealing with life, and I'm not good with killing people, I never was… It was something that I had to do to… stay alive.

\- I understand Oliver, even if I don't like it. My sister went through this not so long ago. She killed my aunt, Astra. She was crazy and psychotic about how we should dominate the humans. My uncle was far worse then her; I almost killed him when I faced him. I didn't, but I almost… - she lowered her heard, with sadness in her voice. Alex said she had to do it, and it took a lot for me to forgive her, but I did, because I understood why she did it. So I'll never judge you for doing what you had to do to survive. I just… - she was lost of words and Oliver lifted her head up to meet her deep blue eyes.

\- We don't have to talk about this right now…

Oliver hugged Kara sensing she needed it and he was right. She needed a hug. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders on a daily basis, and everything was so stressful all the times. Everything she told him made her go back to that day, old feelings came in a rush, all the pain. She didn't want to feel the pain, not while she was in Oliver's arms, being hugged as she took in his scent and calmed down slowly.

\- You smell good – she said bringing her nose at the base of his neck, giving him small chills.

\- Glad you like it – he said letting her go of the hug, but still holding her by the waist. – You are not so bad yourself - he said getting his lips closer to hers. He lean in kissing her hesitantly at first, but after noticing how she was responding, he started kissing her more firmly.

They sat on one of the big chairs on a corner, never breaking apart, Kara on her side with both her legs bent over his lap. He held her by her back with one of his hand while the other rested on her neck, bringing her closer to him.

\- I think… Clark is suspicious – Kara smiled, pausing between kisses

\- I'm…screwed

\- Not that much – she said looking him in his eyes while caressing his neck.

\- Do you… want to tell him? – He gave her a small kiss on her neck and noticed she liked it. He was not in a rush with Kara, he wanted to take things slow if that's what she wanted it, but there were some charms on her he could not resist.

\- I don't know – she closed her eyes feeling his kisses on the side of her neck. – I don't know what I could tell him… - she felt that the kisses stopped and looked at him, worried. She was used to ramble so much when she was nervous, she might say the wrong thing, and if there's one thing Oliver did well, was making her nervous.

Oliver got his face closer to Kara's and gave her one of his big smiles she loved it in secret, and held her by the waist. He wasn't sure of many things in his life, but since their first kiss, since they exchanged looks earlier than this, since then he knows that he just can't stop thinking about her.

\- You can say to him that, since I have no desire to be with anyone else, and I really hope you don't too – he smirked - that we are enjoying each other companies as we get to know each other better and that we like to be together.

\- Exclusively – she answered him leaning in and kissing him a little more passionate this time. She felt like they didn't need to label anything as long as they felt the same. And she was glad he felt the same.

Oliver understood what she meant and felt some sort of happiness he hasn't felt in a long time. For a while, he thought he was meant to spend his life alone, because he endangered everyone he came close to. And it was not Kara's powers, or anything like that that drawn him to her. It was the way she smiled, the way she was always thinking about others, worrying, and trying to help the best she could, how she could trust people and give them her best, it was her dorky way to be excited about the smallest things, or the way she gave you her puppy eyes when she wanted something really bad, her braveness. He knew he felt this way for quite some time, but he never thought he would actually act on these feelings and he would not worry right now about the future, about when this team up was going to be over. He was going to worry about now, and how he felt her small hands unzipping his jacket, and caressing some of his scars, while she kissed his cheek, doing a small trail to the base of his ear.

\- Kara I…

\- It's ok, I told you – she smiled looking softly at him – One day, if you're ok with that, I would love to hear your stories about your scars.

\- They are brutal…

\- No problem… I have some brutal stories as well, we can share them

\- In this case, I would love to

\- Good – she leaned in, letting her whole body press against him as she took his lips back on hers, still caressing his arms, chest and stomach with her soft hands.

Oliver could see she was loving to tease him, and even if he loved the idea of being in his lair kissing her all night long, it was really late, and they needed to rest. It pained him to do it, but he had to, also, for his sake. He was going nuts.

\- We really need to rest, tomorrow is a big day – He said, trying to be strong.

\- I know… I just don't want to go… - She said resting her head on his shoulder while he caressed her hair

\- I don't want to go too, but we have to… - He closed his eyes taking a deep breath

\- Ok… Just you wait next time – she said playfully, getting up and helping him get up, being careful not to take his arm out.

\- I can't wait – He said giving her another kiss before going change so they could go home.

The next day, around 10 am, Sara and Alex were walking side by side on the street. Alex has spent a very interesting night for the first time in her life, and she was not sure how she felt. The last thing she expected it was to hook up with the White Canary. She wasn't going to lie; it was a hell of a night. Sara was… Amazing, to say the least, but she was from another universe. What the hell this that meant for them? And, was there a "them" for her to freak out about like she was doing now? Sara didn't seem the type to have a "them" with someone, but she couldn't tell, she didn't know her for that long… Alex didn't know what to say, it was an awkward situation, and Sara was not saying anything as well. It seemed like a bad sign. She just couldn't take more disappointment.

\- So… Are we going to talk about last night, or are you going to be quiet, keeping your thoughts to yourself? – Sara said after considering going to the Arrow Cave in total silence or trying to break the ice. She chose the latest.

\- Hm… Oh, sorry… I was just distracted… - Alex said vaguely, keeping her eyes on the street in front of her feet.

\- Wow… that bad? – Sara teased

\- Of course not – Alex looked at her, with a small blush on her cheeks – It was amazing… You are amazing lady – she said teasing back, making Sara laugh – Is just… This is all new to me…

\- Oh... I see… - Sara said realizing that she was her first, for real. Alex only dated Maggie for a while before anything else happened between them, having just coming out a short time before that. – Do you… Want to talk about it? – she asked, unsure, but still smiling

\- Not now… I'm still dealing with all the changes. – She said – but thanks.

\- Ok… Well, maybe latter we can go grab some coffee… - Sara stopped, facing Alex. – You are a fun girl, and strong as well. I wish I could get to know you more… If you're up to it…

Alex looked at Sara with sad eyes. As much as it hurt like hell, she had to do it.

\- I don't think it's a good idea. Last night was fun, and like I said it was amazing… But it was also a mistake. We have so much to do, we need to stay focused – she kept walking, leaving a startled and angry Sara behind.

\- What the… - the blonde said while watching Alex enter the building that gave access to the Arrow Cave. It made no sense at all.

After the team meeting in the Arrow Cave to discuss their plan against Prometheus, Oliver asked Sara to go with him somewhere, but never said why. She was getting curious by the minute, but Oliver kept that mystery face of his, not saying a word. He looked serious and seemed worried. They got to his apartment and Oliver stopped, with his hands on the door knob.

\- Please, don't freak out… - He pleaded at her, while opened slowly the door. Sara looked at him with concern and entered the place.

Oliver's and Thea's place was really nice. It was lightened naturally by the huge windows that allowed you to see the whole city. She stepped in the living room and put her hands in her mouth, with a muffled scream.

\- Sara, calm down… breathe – Oliver told her, slowly. – This is Laurel from Earth 2; she goes by the name of Black Siren.

\- Oh my… - Sara and Laurel looked at each other, both really scared.

\- You are… exactly my sister – Laurel said, in awe

\- You too… Wow…This is weird – Sara said not knowing what to feel.

\- You also have a sister? – Oliver looked at Laurel, who smiled sadly

\- She died two years ago in a car accident.

\- I'm sorry – Sara said – My sister died too… She was killed. – Sara stared at Oliver – ok, Ollie, what is this? Are you trying to mess with me or something?

\- Never, Sara – He said approaching her. – Black Siren was almost killed by Prometheus, and we offered her a chance to get back at him, by helping us take him down. She has abilities. And I knew it would be though for you… So I figured out it would be better if you met her before that. And now I see it was a wise decision, since she also has a version of you as sister in her Earth.

\- I see… - Sara said hugging Oliver out of sudden – Thank you. I appreciate you worrying about it, really Ollie. I don't think how I would handle if I was taken by surprise…

\- Neither do I – Laurel said, smiling at Sara – I know we are not the real versions of each other's sister, but I hope we can work well together. It will be my pleasure.

\- For me too – Sara said reaching out for Laurel, who took her hand and greeted her, sitting on the couch with her sister's clone so they could learn more about each other, while Oliver watched, relieved.

"That went well" – he thought

\- Thanks so much for this, Thea, I should have done this earlier – Kara said while getting lost in the middle of a bunch of pants and t-shirts. She was in the Star City Mall with Thea, looking for some new clothes since she brought nothing to this Earth besides her suit and a change of clothes 'cause she was using some Felicity's ones for quite some time.

\- Oh, no problem, you are in good hands. I was a spoiled teenager with a huge love for shopping and way too much time on my hands. – She looked at Alex – she's ok? She's been acting weird since the meeting…

\- I don't know… Guess I'll talk to her later to find out. – Kara said with a worried smile on her face while still trying to find some clothes.

They heard a loud bang and people screaming not so far away. Kara looked a Thea, scared, and since they were alone in that part of the store, Kara opened her shirt and changed into the Supergirl suit that was underneath her normal clothes. Thea looked in awe, thinking that was really awesome, and as soon as Kara flew she ran after her, looking for what was going on that got people so frightened.

\- Prometheus… - Thea said, recomposing herself after the shock to see that he was the responsible for that madness at the mall, Supergirl floating in the air beside him. They had managed to evacuate the place, so there was no one seeing them. – What the hell do you want?

\- To take everything from the Green Arrow. Starting with the both of you. – He said behind that horrible mask he wore. He aimed a gun at Supergirl first, and both Supergirl and Thea just smirked at him.

\- Are you going to shoot me? – Kara said in a bored way.

Prometheus shoot her without a word, and Kara tried to avoid him, not wanting him to know everything she could do, but the second bullet got straight in her stomach and she flew backwards, with her hand covering her wound, feeling a strange warmth. She looked down and saw it: a kryptonite bullet stuck in her and a lot of blood in her hands. She fell to the ground, in pain, almost fainting, feeling weak and in shock. How the hell did that guy from this Earth, knew about her weakness and the kryptonite. And where he got that green rock in the first place? But then she remembered the cameras in Arrow Cave, and thought that he probably saw her coming, and learned about her and how to hurt her.

\- How… What… - Thea said in shock

\- I got this from his lair, tell him I said thanks. – Prometheus said in a cold voice, throwing his gun away. He didn't need it anymore.

Thea was full of angry inside her, but tried to stay calm. She managed to dial Oliver in her cell phone, hiding her hand, and put in her pocket.

\- Let's go solve this, you piece of shit! – Thea said going after him with all she got and they started to fight.

Oliver was in his apartment still, with Black Siren and Sara when his cell started to ring. Thea's picture appeared in his screen and he smiled

\- Hello Speedy, what…– he said while he heard some strange noises – Hello? Thea?

\- Why did you choose Star City Mall to attack, Prometheus? How did you know we were here? And specially: how did you know how to hurt Kara? – Oliver heard from far away in his phone, and hung up startled. He dialed quickly as Sara and Black Siren noticed and looked worried at him – Hello, Ray quickly, suit up: Star City Mall, Kara is hurt somehow, we don't have time. Bring her to the lair; I'll call the others… Speedy is there fighting Prometheus alone.

Sara and Black Siren got up in a hurry. Sara dialed everyone she could as fast as she could and told them to go to the mall right away. Oliver dialed Caitlin and Felicity and asked for their help in the lair. He dialed Cisco and told him to wait for them in the lair as well, and keep them posted about Kara's situation.

Ray got to the Mall, flying in his Atom suit and took Kara in a single movement, taking her away from there. She had passed out but was still breathing. She flew straight to the Arrow Cave where Felicity and the others were ready to help her.

Sara, Laurel, Alex, Amaya, Nate, Oliver, Barry, Firestorm, Mick and Wally arrived in the Mall just in time to help Speedy that almost got hit with a silver star from Prometheus.

\- Right on time guys – Speedy said, feeling a bit tired but not giving up.

\- You're welcome, female Robin Hood – Mick said pointing his flame gun to Prometheus and hitting in his mask, that started to melt down.

Barry reached them in super speed and threw some lighting bolts at the guy, while Firestorm kept throwing flames from the sky. Nate approached him and hit him in the face, with his hand of steel, making him take a few steps back. Alex arrived and joined the fight.

\- What took you so long? – Sara asked while hitting the guy in the back his her weapons

\- Had to check on Kara. She's recovering. – Alex said while Prometheus was handling them all way too well for her liking.

Thea got hit in her back and fell to the ground, rolling over

\- Is a bunch of us against one, what the hell – She said not believing what she was seeing. Prometheus had his mask damaged, and arrows on his leg, part of his clothes were burn by Mick's and Firestorm's fire, but he was still standing and taking a few of them down easily.

\- Don't take anything for granted, Speedy – Oliver said helping her stand up and going back to the fight.

They heard a big whoosh and looked up in the sky. Superman flew right in Prometheus' direction and they took a step back. Ray flew right after, and stopped midair, watching Superman take Prometheus in the air.

\- Who the hell are you? – Prometheus said in shock, surprised that there was another flying guy with a funny suit. He thought he was free of that blonde kind.

\- Someone you don't want to mess with - Clark punched him many times in the face making him fall to the ground, throwing his heat vision on his arm.

Prometheus screamed in agony, while Clark kept punching him, making him fall to the ground.

He looked at Oliver and gave him a sign with his head. Clark flew back while Oliver came closer and threw a few arrows at him that were made to trap people. Ragman threw some ropes to help keep the guy trapped. Kara flew in just in time. Oliver came closer to him and started punching again his face.

\- Oliver, he's out. Let's bring him to that Island so he won't hurt anyone again. – Firestorm said, with worry in his voice.

Oliver ignored him and took Prometheus by the collar. Everyone stood there, looking at him. Kara was frightened, but she kept her mouth shut. Barry looked at his friend, understanding his rage but not recognizing Oliver at the same time. He had this look on his face that said how hurt and angry he was. And Oliver was hurt. He was fed up with that guy. He could kill him right away, and he was seconds from doing it. But then, he remembered Kara's words to him. How hardships made him stronger, how he was not supposed to be ashamed of his past, his darkness, his pain, his scars. All of that made him who he was. And even as he felt he didn't deserve a lot of things, Kara made him feel like he did. He also remembered his sister's words to him, every time he felt let down, and Barry's belief in him, saying he inspired him to be a hero. And he wanted to be that person, that deserved happiness and love and that deserved good things in life. So he took a deep breath and dropped him on the ground.

\- Not worth it! – He said. – Slade needs some company after all.

Kara and Clark smiled relieved as everyone else was looking at the scene, shocked. Half of them were sure that Oliver would not hold back, but something made him hold back. Whatever it was, it was a miracle – Diggle thought as walking to his friend.

Kara flew down and everyone got to her, hugging her.

\- I'm glad you are ok – Barry said, letting her go after giving her a kiss on the cheek

\- Don't you ever scare us like that again, do you understand? – Sara asked her, playfully.

Kara smiled at everyone, saying thanks and explaining everyone how she was shot. Cisco took the kryptonite away from her, keeping it in a led box he brought with him. Kara met Oliver's eyes, and even if he was quiet, she knew what they said. She just smiled at him. He knew they would talk better later.

\- And now man? – Diggle asked looking at Prometheus, checking if as really out.

\- Now we take him to Lian Yu in China!

\- How? He can wake up anytime. – Thea said feeling really tired. She so could use a good shower and her bed right now.

\- I can help fly him there – Ray said

\- We all can… Those who can fly – Clark said looking at the others.

\- Well, I'll stay behind. I would love to go with you guys, but I'm still recovering. People need to stop shooting me with kryptonite. – She looked at Cisco – Are you sure there is no more in this Earth?

\- Yes, this was the one he stole somehow from the lair. Krypton doesn't exist here, or hasn't exploded – He looked at Felicity – You guys need to improve security in Arrow Cave, for God's sake. I will help, let's go. – He smirked.

\- Yes – Firestorm said excited – I always wanted to see China.

\- It's not nice place, at least not the Island. – Oliver said serious – I'll go with you guys to make sure this guy gets exactly what he deserves.

\- I can take you there, you just give me the directions and the others can follow – Clark said – If you don't mind going in my back – Clark laughed at Oliver's expression.

\- Believe me; I've been through worse than this… No offense – he said smiling

\- None taken – Clark said while Oliver climbed his back and they took off, with Clark holding Prometheus in his arms and the others following him.

Alex was alone in the apartment she shared with Kara and Clark, resting in the couch, thinking about everything that happened since last night. Everything was so confusing, she wished there was a simpler way to solve things. Kara almost dying again threw her off balance. She was glad there was no more kryptonite on this Earth; she could not take another scare like this. She knew the battle on her Earth would be crazy and dangerous, but she had a feeling they would won, with all that help from this Earth's heroes. And thinking about the heroes of this world, she thought about Sara. The blonde was skilled, amazing fighter; she could tell she was a cold blood assassin by her fight style. And she was an amazing kissed, an excellent lover… It pained her that this couldn't last, couldn't even begin. She looked at the door and saw Kara coming in. She smiled.

\- There is so much craziness going on, I feel like I barely see you – Kara said coming closer and hugging her.

\- No flying through the balcony this time?

\- Too risky. – Kara said adjusting her glasses – People here saw me flying around but they call me Supergirl: the meta-human from Central City. – She laughed, finding it really funny - So apparently I have two disguises here. Is safer that way. – She hugged Alex that hugged her back – Please tell me what's going on with you? You've been weird since yesterday. I am your sister, I demand to know.

\- Only if you tell me what's going on between you and Oliver – she said taking Kara by surprise and stopping her from talking – and don't even try to lie to me, I know you, and I notice those things. Spill it.

Kara looked at Alex, thinking about her options. She knew she couldn't keep things from Alex and Clark for a long time, they would notice. She just didn't expect that Alex was going to be the first to see.

\- I asked first

\- Hm…So there is something going on… I knew it!

\- Alex…

\- Ok… - Alex said, sitting straight on the couch – Sara took me to a bar as thanks for saving her life… We talked. I told her about Maggie and how I was heartbroken. And I knew I didn't tell you, I only told her 'cause I was really drunk. But long story short: Maggie told me she loved me after confusing me a lot, just to go away in the next day. It broke my heart and felt like hell. So, I told Sara… And she comforted me.

\- And to think you guys were fighting the other day – Kara said smiling – It's nice of her to support you like that.

\- We kissed. And we slept together at her place

\- Oh… - Kara looked at her, surprised – So… This kind of comfort… - She was really blushing, losing the words to say to her sister. She didn't know Sara liked girls as well. – So… You guys are like… dating or something?

\- No

\- Alex if she slept with you and dumped you, I'll make her feel pain like she never felt before

\- Calm down sis. She wanted to get to know me better. – Alex said and Kara adjusted her glasses again, getting calmer – I just don't see this going anywhere.

\- Why not?

\- Kara, since when you are the supporter of Sara and Alex fan club?

\- Alex… You know I love you. I would never judge you, you know that. – Kara said taking Alex's hand and slightly squeezing it – I'm just surprised. Oliver told me about his not so great past with her, that he cheated her sister with her. I know, not a great quality. I almost punched him when he said that, but he also told me about how much he grew up after the Island, and learned by his mistakes.

\- So he's a cheater? – Alex said not helping the judging look in her eyes

\- He told me he was really despiteful, a jerk and immature. The island changed him, and so all the suffering he went through after. I had to agree with him, by what he told me, that yes he was a jerk and if I knew him back then, he would probably get his ass kicked by me. – She said making Alex laugh. – But he paid for the pain he caused to his ex, for the wrongs he did… He still feels darkness inside him, like he doesn't deserve to be happy… Is kinda sad sometimes. I told him to look at all the good he has done, to believe he was a hero. I know what it feels to walk into the darkness and realizing all the bad you did, and having to live with that.

\- In your case it was caused by external forces, Kara. It was not a choice you made.

\- Still, don't erase the bad I did. I just learned to forgive myself. That Island was his purgatory. We don't have to keep wounds open to punish ourselves. I believe in second chances, and forgiveness.

\- I know, and that's why I love you – Alex said hugging Kara

\- The thing is, Sara went through hell as well, as he told me, and she also changed so much. Se was a member of a club called League of Assassins and is not the name of a place you get together to smell roses and play with puppies. And now she also saves the world, and please – Kara said looking at her sister, with her hands on her shoulders – Stop being stupid! If Sara wants to know you, let her. Don't push people away 'cause you were hurt, or are scared.

\- That's not why I did it. Kara, we are from 38 Earths from this one.

\- So? Breaches exist for a reason. We can manage to come and go now in seconds, you know that.

\- Yes, but she time travels. Like, lives in a ship and goes back in time. She is the Captain of the damn thing. – Alex said putting her bare feet on the couch, hugging her knees and resting her chin on her arms – How am I supposed to deal with that?

Kara thought for a second. Yes, this was not an easy thing to deal with, but Kara knew they could make it work, or at least try.

\- Alex, you were the one that told me when I was a kid that I had to try things in life, before giving up. Don't you want to know if it might work? And, you guys are not marrying; she just wants to know you better. Stop freaking out.

\- But I don't want to give her false hope…

\- You don't need to. You just have to be honest with her, tell her exactly your concerns in case she wants to be serious with you, and decide together if you want to give it a try. It may not work out, but it can also be the best moment of your life. You will never know if you don't try.

\- When did you become so wise? – Alex said smiling at her, surprised at how much Kara matured since they left their Earth.

\- I was born this way.

\- Don't quote a Gaga song to me, lady

\- Winn hears it all the time, It gets in your head sometimes – She laughed

Kara got up and went to the kitchen get a glass of orange juice she loved so much. Alex went after her and sat on the table.

\- Now tell me… You and Oliver…

\- There is no me and Oliver – Kara said taking a sip of juice – At least… Well… I don't know what this is. We hang out twice and kissed… A lot. I don't know, something's got me looking at him in a different way.

\- I bet his abs helped – Alex joked, getting a slightly slap in her right arm, pretending to be hurt by it.

\- Is not like that, but yes, he's gorgeous – She blushed violently as she said it out loud. She always thought Oliver was handsome, she even got a crush on him when they first met and she had saved him from falling after being hit by a Dominator, but she would never say it out loud 'til now. – I don't know. I just feel attracted to him, but not in a luxurious way… More in a spiritual way. Is hard to explain. I know he has a different way of dealing with justice and I know he scares the hell out of others, but today I guess he proved he's not that crazy killer some paint him to be. He is more than just violence and getting the job done…

\- Someone's crushing hard on Green Arrow – Alex laughed – But seriously. I can tell he really cares about you just by the way he looks at you. I notice those things, you are my sister. – She defended herself as she saw the look on Kara's face - You think I wouldn't know when a guy is crushing on you? Please… But I think is nice that it is him. I mean, obviously you two are very different, but sometimes is a nice thing. Sometimes we need a good balance in life, you know? All I ask you is to be careful and sure about what you feel and what he feels. I know you would never play with someone's feeling, and I believe when you said that he has changed. We all can change and have a second chance, and Oliver's been proving he's a better person, by what I saw 'til now. But is never too much to be careful, and only sink deep into this, if you guys are sure about it. 'Cause the hurt afterwards is way too much to handle.

\- I know Alex, and thanks for hearing me out and trusting me. – They hugged again, standing up – And if you not let Sara get to know you, I'll make you.

\- Deal – Alex said while letting Kara go. She was right. She owned herself this. She just had to wait for the right time and place since they were always fighting some new crisis.

Barry, Clark and Oliver were alone in the lair. Clark and Barry were sitting in the chairs of the computer and Oliver was in the salmon ladder, training as usual.

\- So I guess everything went fine in the Island.

\- No surprises this time. – Oliver said, focused on his task

\- The Slade guy went nuts when Oliver went down the cellar with Prometheus in his arm. I helped hold that other guy that was in the cellar in front of him while Oliver threw him there. I had to freeze Slade, cause he was really angry, beating on the walls, promising to come back and take his life. I never seen anyone so mad in my life, and I fight aliens all the time.

\- Yes… They have… History – Barry said vaguely, scratching his left ear. – I have to say man – He turned to Oliver – For a moment there, I thought you were going to kill Prometheus.

\- So did I

A silence fell in the lair, only the sound of Oliver's bars echoing. He jumped on the floor, sweating and took his towel from a chair, cleaning his face and throwing it away without looking.

\- Guys, I really appreciate all the help and everything – He said approaching them, tired – But I really need to be alone right now.

\- No problem man – Barry said patting him on the back slightly as he got up.

\- If you need anything, call us – Clark said smiling sympathetically at him

\- C'mon man, let's race to Felicity's place, Caitlin and Cisco wanted to talk to us. – Barry said putting his mask back on

\- Sure, but you know I'm faster – Clark laughed and they stormed off leaving Oliver alone.

He liked to be alone sometimes, thinking about his life, his choices, his problems… It was refreshing for him. He has come a long way, dealing with darkness, with violence, with bad guys all the time trying to destroy his city. He was busy as hell as the Mayor, if it was not for Thea's help he would be screwed. He felt like hell sometimes, but since Kara came into his life, he started to feel less in hell and more like heaven, even with all the crazy around him. The media started to talk about the new superhero in town, a blonde that was strong as a rock, flew like a bird, shot fire from her eyes and was apparently indestructible. They called her a meta-human from Central City and Oliver laughed hard all the time he heard this. If only they knew – he thought. He saw the elevator doors opening, and a smiling Kara coming out of it, walking to him. She was stunning for a person that got knocked out again by kryptonite bullets, and almost died again. She was with a grey jeans and a white buttoned shirt, with black sandals on her feet. Her hair was in a one sided braid and she took out her glasses, leaving it on the computer table as soon as she got in.

\- A bird told me you asked to be alone, but I felt the need to come and talk to you – Kara said already in an apologetic way.

\- There's no need to explain yourself, you are always welcome here – he came closer to her, passing his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to a kiss.

Kara always melted when Oliver did that, but she tried to disguise it, not wanting to already give him the satisfaction of knowing what he did to her and made her feel. She had also to contain herself so she wouldn't hurt him in case of feeling way too excited and losing control of her strength, of her hold. Her hands rested on his chest, that chest that she loved so much that was full of scars and stories. She loved to listen to his stories as much as he loved to hear hers.

\- Thank you – Oliver said while taking a break of the kiss for some air. They both always kissed so ferociously that they always ended up gasping a bit for air.

\- For what? – Kara asked curiously as she rested her forehead on his, smiling at him.

\- For making me want to be a better person. I don't know what I would do to Prometheus if it was five years ago… He would probably be six feet under.

\- Oliver – Kara put her hands on his cheeks, caressing while she looked at him – You don't need me to be a better person, you turned into a better person the moment you decided to help others without gaining anything in return. All the ups and downs you had or still have, is part of the job, as you like to say. You like to scare the hell out of people way too much, but I'm ok with that, this is your way of dealing with bad guys. I kinda find it badass.

Oliver laughed at that. He never heard anyone tell him he was a badass for making people shit on their pants. That was new and he found it amusing. He knew from that moment on, that he never wanted to let her go. He was starting to fall hard for her, and he was beyond screwed by now. It was really hard to tell if she felt the same, but he liked to think she would let him know at her own time. He would never push anything with her. He would just enjoy their time together for now.

\- But I have to say – She complemented – I knew you wouldn't kill Prometheus. And it was not because of what I thought of it or anything like that. I knew it 'cause even if you don't believe it, you are a good person, a hero, and when you need to, you always do the right thing. I believe in you Oliver, even if you don't believe in yourself sometimes, and it's ok. I'm an alien and sometimes I doubt myself, but Alex or Clark is always there to reassure me everything will be ok. Then, I restore my faith and keep fighting for what is right. We all have ups and downs; the important thing is how we get up.

\- You are this person to me – Oliver said, getting a serious tone, caressing her back with one hand and her hair in her neck with the other – The one who is inspiring me right now.

Kara gave him the sweetest smile she could, feeling touched by his words. She never had been with someone who felt like that with her, even if she only had a few briefs relationships. She reached for his waist with one of her hands, while the other caressed his cheeks.

\- Alex knows… About us. – She said suddenly

\- And what she said? – Oliver asked still caressing her back

\- She is happy for me, for us.

\- That's really great. I am going to tell Thea, if that's ok with you – Oliver said as Kara came smiling closer to kiss him, and he kissed her back. He missed her kisses.

\- It's prefect to me. – She said going back to kiss him.

\- Kara… - he said stopping the kiss, taking her by the hand and bringing her to a huge bunker that was in the back of the lair.

There was a small wall that divided the computer area from the back of the lair, where they kept the lockers. The bunker stood right behind this wall, like a huge bed, so people could rest there if they needed to spend the night. He used it to sleep sometimes when he had to be in there 'til late hours. It had a small black mattress on it, two blue pillows and a blue blanket. He sat down, and Kara sat next to him, curious by the way he was looking at her. He took her hand in his; crossing their fingers together, while looking deep in her eyes. He thought about it for quite sometime now, and this was it, the time to define things. He felt scared as hell inside, but put his brave face on and smiled at her, confident.

\- Oliver, you are scaring me – Kara said noticing his nervousness – Did something happen?

\- Yes. – He said – I realized something. – He looked at their hands – This feels really good. And right – he looked back at her – And since you came into this lair, almost dying, I can't stop thinking about you. When we kissed for the first time, it was the best night for me. It was that light at the end of the tunnel that I felt I was never going to find, but I found it. In you. I don't want us to fool around like teenagers, I… I want for this… Us to be a serious thing, if you're up to it. – There, he finally said it, feeling like a weight just got out of his shoulders, but still scared.

Kara felt her heart racing. Ever since he took his hand and said her name, she thought about many things that he could say to her, but never thought of this. She couldn't help her smile, from ear to ear, while she squeezed his hand.

\- Of course I'm up for it. – She answered him, noticing him relaxing more – I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't feel like this. I would love to take things serious with you… Mr. Queen – she teased as she came closer, kissing him on his lips.

Oliver kissed her back like he never did before. It was real, it was happening. They were officially dating and he couldn't be happier. He knew what some people would say to him, about Kara being an alien, from another Earth, but he didn't care. He was not normal, he had a crazy and dangerous life, and she understood that, she had that in common with him. He wouldn't never have to lie to her, 'cause she knew all his secrets, all his deep dark secrets, and she never judged him. He always wondered if he would ever find someone like her, especially when he started this vigilante thing. And he was happy he found her. He never saw Kara as an "alien", as someone different. She had powers, she could smash him if she wanted it, but to him, she was a beautiful and wonderful woman, that had a pure heart and was really cute, who he happened to fall for. The different Earth thing they could figure it out later.

\- Oliver, as much as I love being here with you, I have to go home now. – Kara said breaking apart from him, with a sad but apologetic face – Is really late, Alex and Clark will be worried. – She started getting up, but Oliver took her hand on his, smiling at her and stealing another kiss from her.

\- Stay? – He said in a whisper, closer to her ears, getting on his knees on the bunker to better reach out for her.

\- Oliver… I don't know… - Kara was saying unsure, blushing as she got interrupted by Oliver

\- No, not like that. – He smiled at her – We would never do what you don't want to, or don't feel prepared to – he hugged her by the waist – As bad as I was, I was never that kind of guy – he laughed, making Kara laugh too – What I meant was for you to stay here with me tonight. Just stay. Just actually sleep.

Kara laughed still blushing. Of course she knew he was not that kind of guy, and it was not like she believed in chastity. She was an alien, but she was not dead, and she felt things, especially when she was around Oliver, like that. She just wanted things to happen at the right time, at the right place. She was still a romantic like that. She felt relieve when Oliver explained what he meant, and gave it a thought.

\- Well, I would love to feel what is like to wake up in your arms – she said with her hands around his neck, caressing it, while kissing him – But I need my pajama, and you are forbidden to laugh at it. – She said pretending a serious face

\- Ok, I promise not to laugh – He smirked.

In a blink of an eye Kara went to her place and got back, with her pajamas, holding her clothes on her hands. It was a light pink pj's with a baby blue cloud in the front, saying "little angel". The pant's also had small clouds around the bottom's and she had a fluffy white slipper on her feet.

\- This is cute – He said looking at her from bottom to top, smiling – Did you just got to the apartment with Clark and Alex there? They said anything?

\- I mean, I went there to get this, of course. – She said as she sat down the bunker – Alex was there, I let her know but Clark was racing with Barry somewhere apparently. They were going to Felicity's place, so Alex said there was no need to worry. I still have to talk to him. Can I ask you something?

\- Sure, anything.

\- I need you to tell Felicity about us. – She looked at him – I know you guys have history, and I really like her. She is so sweet to me, and I would hate for us to be uncomfortable or weird around each other if she finds out by someone else. The last thing I want is to hurt her.

\- That is what makes me like you even more, you know? – Oliver says giving her a kiss on the forehead – Only you would worry about it like that. I will tell her.

Oliver laid on the bunker, and Kara laid by his side, on her right side, resting her head on his chest. He caressed her hair, with his head over the pillows. He felt Kara's left leg go over his left leg and hug his waist with her left hand. His right hand rested on her defined stomach and he was glad he was perfectly capable of keeping it cool. His hart was racing for a bit and he knew she could hear it like it was beating in front of her. Her heart was similar to his, but she said nothing. They just kept quiet, listening each other's breaths and heartbeats as they slowly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sun took over the streets really soon in the morning. It was 7 am and there was not so many people walking around, after all it was Saturday. Clark was sitting on a table at the coffee shop he found another day, taking a cup of coffee and reading the local newspaper. This Earth was really interesting, and he liked to see what was different from his one. He also missed Lois so much, it hurt. He was going to ask Kara to use her com so he could talk to Lois, that was hiding at the DEO. Kara's com connected her to Winn, their friend that was also at the DEO, helping them against their fight against Cadmus. Clark constantly spoke to Cisco and Felicity about what could they do to fight them, and they were almost getting somewhere. That's why Cisco asked him, firestorm, Ray and Nate to go to Felicity's place last night. He had some brilliant idea, but never said to them exactly what it was, just that this might work well and they would soon be able to come home. They spent a lot of time discussing this matter, and decided to crash there since was so late and no one felt like going to their places. He felt excited about the possibility of seeing Lois again soon. While he was lost in his thoughts, Thea came in surprised to see Clark there.

\- Hey you – she said to him, as she passed by and got to the counter. She got her order, a big cup of cappuccino and turned around to see Clark waving at her to join him. She walked to his table, and sat across him – Fell out of the bed? – She joked while taking a sip of her drink.

\- Yes! – He said excitedly – Kind of… - He laughed.

\- I got a message from Cisco saying that you guys reunited last night and that he might have some good news later. What was that about?

\- He asked us not to say anything yet, 'cause he is still trying to see if it will work, but it has something to do with Cadmus and my Earth.

\- Wow, that's great. You must be really be missing home

\- Yes I am. Especially Lois, my wife. – He said with a sad face.

It was a shame he was married, Thea thought, but she could tell Clark really loved her. She found that cute. It was really hard to find guys that were truly faithful to their girlfriends or wives nowadays, but she could tell Clark was different. He had that nerdy but sexy look and she bet he wasn't aware of that. He blushed easily at things and while as Clark Kent, he was always weird and funny, a bit awkward. She found it funny he wore glasses as a disguise, like his cousin, but they turned into completely different people when they were themselves. Except Kara, she was cute and kind of dorky even as Supergirl sometimes.

\- I bet she must miss you too, but don't worry, we will be able to take those jerks down soon, and you will reunite with her. I can't wait to met her – Thea said being honest

\- And I thank you and your team for all the help. Kara is lucky to have friends like you guys in her life.

\- Well, we all are friends Mr., you included – She smiled at him, finishing her coffee.

They walked together to the lair, talking about the two Earths and it's similarities and differences.

\- You see, Cadmus thinks aliens are the problem, they think that we are dangerous and cannot be trusted. The thing is, there are bad aliens, yes there is. But there are good ones as well. Here in this Earth you don't have aliens, at least not in this planet. And you still are surrounded by violence, by death, by robbery and danger. It shows that even without powers, even being born here, humans are capable of horrible things as well; humans can be dangerous as well. So aliens are not the problem, the problem is the character, the personality, having good things inside you. Still, everyone deserves a chance, and to pay for their crimes.

\- But this Cadmus acts like the main problem is your people… And thinks that they will solve the problem by killing everyone?

\- Is horrible. I wish they could see this Earth, see how wrong they are. Everyone can be good or bad, it's not about race.

\- And here I thought that racism was a world problem. Is out of this world problem as well.

They kept talking as they entered the lair. Clark walked in front, standing still while Thea bumped into him, her arm hurting

\- GOSH, I pity those you punch – Thea said in pain but still forgetting about it. She looked at what Clark was looking: a wall.

\- What's wrong with the wall? – She looked confused

\- Behind it…

\- What…Ah, x ray vision… What?

\- Oliver and Kara… - Clark said serious, walking to the bunker she knew it was there.

\- OLIVER? – Clark said a bit loud, making him and Kara wake up slowly. Kara was laid by her side, cuddled with Oliver that was hugging her from behind, with his hand on her stomach and his head resting above hers. Clark punched the mattress to make them wake up and it worked. Kara jumped so high she ended up floating in the air, scared. Oliver fell on the ground as he felt the punch on the mattress in a heavier way than Kara did. And he could not fly, so he ended up facing the ground.

\- Hey, what the…

\- I ask you what the hell – Thea said in a teasing voice – That's why I couldn't find you last night, you pervs?

\- Hey, watch it! – Oliver said getting up, pissed. – Nothing happened

Clark took Oliver by his arm, flying high to the lair's ceiling with him.

\- Please, tell me what you are doing with my cousin in the bunker and why did you guys spend the night here?

\- Put him down, Clark – Kara said flying to them and crossing her arms, really mad at him. – I won't ask again. And he's right, nothing happened, I just kept him company, and we actually just slept. And we are together.

Clark looked surprised at Kara, and flew Oliver to the ground, going back up.

\- This is going to be interesting. A family fight in the air – Thea said amused while Oliver gave her an annoying look, sitting down on a chair, really pissed of, but deciding to stay quiet for now.

\- Clark, I am not a child anymore, you know that? – Kara said, trying to be patient – You don't need to protect me from anything, especially Oliver. We like each other, he is a good guy and we are hanging out. If someday I decide to take the next step with him, I will, at the right place, at the right time and that's none of your business, or yours – she looked at Thea – Sorry – she said apologetic to her, that just nodded with her head – but is true – She looked back at Clark

\- I know this, cousin. And I'm sorry. – He looked at Oliver from above apologizing – Seriously, sorry. – He looked back at Kara – can we please talk about this down there?

Oliver and Thea stood there, watching them argue. Thea looked at Oliver with a funny face.

\- So, you and Kara huh? Were you planning on telling me?

\- Yes, today. – He smiled at her – We decided to take things seriously just last night. We're seeing each other for a short time now, and we decided to keep it from everybody 'til we figured things out for real.

\- Hum… Ok, I forgive you. – Thea said smiling back at him – I noticed you were less grumpy, happier, smiling more. I should have known it had something to do with a woman.

\- Hey, you know I've changed

\- I know big bro; I'm just messing with you. – She teased, punching him slightly on his arm – I'm happy for you, Kara is an amazing badass.

\- Thank you – He said and got back to watching Kara and Clark.

Kara and Clark flew back to the floor. Clark felt ashamed by his reaction. Kara looked at him and hugged him.

\- The time to look after me is far gone, Clark. I grew up, and I can date anyone I want. I'm not stupid.

\- I know. I'm not against you two by the way, Oliver is a nice guy – He smiled at Oliver that smiled back at him, calmer now. – I just spent time and time again thinking I have failed you, by taking you to the Danvers and going back to Metropolis. I wish I could've seen you grow up, and help you with your powers…

\- Clark I was supposed to do that. I was frozen in time, so I couldn't. And I understand why you couldn't take me with you. Metropolis was a crazy city and dangerous for a kid like me to live in. The Danvers family is a blessing in my life, and I thank you to have found them. I will never blame you for leaving me, I knew why you had to, and even so you kept in my life as long as you could

\- I guess is hard for me to see you as an adult now. You will always be my special little girl, no matter what. – he said while she hugged him

\- As long as you don't do this again, it's ok. I know I should have told you sooner, but we were figuring things out. We just got serious, and I was going to tell you today.

\- It's ok. – Clark said, walking towards Oliver – Hey man, sorry. This time I will apologize properly – He smiled reaching his hand out. Oliver took it and shook it

\- No problem, I understand wanting to protect family. I do that all the time with Speedy – he looked at Thea that pretended she was not listening – You just could have woken us is a nicer way, but that's ok – Oliver laughed

\- Glad we are fine – Clark said – But I have to give you the "if you hurt Kara you'll have to deal with me" talk. And you will – Clark smiled went bigger as he squeezed Oliver's hand 'til he started to feel a small pain and let go, patting him on the back.

\- I would never do that. As I would never push Kara into something she was not comfortable or not ok with. I may have been a douche before the Island, but I changed. Kara's in good hands, as I know I am as well with her – Oliver said taking Kara's hands in public finally. He felt like torture when he wanted to hold her hand, hug her, and kiss her and not being able to.

Thea looked at Kara impressed. She thought she would never see her brother like this. Of course when he was with Felicity, he was faithful and devoted to her, but he kept with his lies to her, and he did more harm than good. She noticed the difference with Kara straight away. She doubted they kept anything from each other, and she was right.

\- Kara, you managed a miracle, my brother is definitely changed – She huge the blonde – I'm really happy for you two, and welcome to the family

\- Too son to say that – Kara laughed

\- Yes, too soon – Oliver agreed, laughing as well.

\- But we will tell the others soon, so you guys have nothing to worry about keeping it a secret

Oliver smiled as he heard this. Things would be so much easily once they all knew. They knew what they meant to each other, Kara and Oliver, so there was no need to keep it a secret anymore.

Later that day the whole team met at Felicity's place. Cisco was really excited about the news he had to share with everyone. He waited everyone get comfortable at Felicity's large living room.

\- So, I have great news!

\- Tell us already – Amaya said not happy with all the mystery. She was a really anxious and curious person after all.

\- Do you guys remember the kryptonite that almost killed Kara… Twice? Well, I gathered with Felicity, Ray and Firestorm and we managed to study it. We asked Clark a few questions about Krypton, and he couldn't tell us much since the person who actually knew about it was MIA, but no hard feelings – he said while looked at Kara – We managed to do something with his info. I reverted the side effects of the rock, and managed to create a project for two suits that will protect you and Clark from kryptonite. The cool thing is: as soon as you guys enter a room with the rock, it will lose it's properties and have no effect on you. We tested the theory, it works. And don't ask how, you simple minds wouldn't understand.

\- Nerd talk – Mick said kinda bored. He had enough of talking, he wanted action. – Nice.

\- Is not nice, it's awesome – Kara said getting up and hugging Cisco. Then she looked at Felicity, Ray and Dr Stein – thank you – And at the others – thank you all. It really means a lot to me all your help. – Then she looked at Oliver and gave him a ear to ear smile, and he smiled back.

\- I'm still working on the suit, making some tests. I will talk to Winn soon about some stuff, but I believe it will be ready soon.

\- Amazing – Sara said, getting up as well – I really need to eat something, since I'm starving.

\- I wish I could cook, but I can't. I suggest we go somewhere – Felicity said

\- Don't worry, we will manage something – Thea said.

\- And then we can plan what to do about Reverse Flash, Damien and Malcolm.

\- Well, one thing is for sure. Not everyone will fit in the Wave Rider. – Mick said looking at all of them – The ship is not that huge and I will not share my bunker with any of you.

Amaya stood up, having enough

\- There's no need to share anything. – She looked annoyed at Mick - I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with him.

\- So Barry, Wally, Clark, Kara, Black Siren and Oliver comes with us Legends, the rest of you guys stays here for back up, as you work on the suit. – Sara said, pointing at them one by one – I guess is better if Dr Stein stays as well, since he is helping with the suit thing.

\- Great, 'cause I really need a break – Jefferson said getting up, happily. He loved to fight and help everyone, but he really missed home and wanted to see his mother again after the next big fight – I will be at my mom's for a while. When you guys get back, or if you need something, just call me and I will come back to Star City.

\- That's ok; we will not leave right away. We need at least 2 days to find out where they are in time, their plan and what to do. So everybody chill out 'til there – Sara completed, trying to not look at Alex in the eyes. She would talk to her properly, but not here, not now.

They all said good bye to Jefferson that hugged them all and went of to Central City. Alex got up and crossed her arms.

\- I want to go. I can help

\- Alex is not safe. – Ray said with concern in his voice.

\- I don't care, my sister and her cousin are going, so am I.

\- Ok, you can go. – Sara said, defeated – And no one else, the ship won't hold that many people.

Almost everyone at the team left to do something or to have lunch. Oliver asked Felicity to stay, so he would talk to her. She agreed and they stood alone in her apartment.

\- So what is so important it can't be said in front of everyone? – She started rambling

\- Kara and I are together.

Felicity froze and digested the info. Oliver had a worried look in his face. It was a long time ago they dated but they agreed to stay friends and to not keep anything from each other again. He still respected Felicity, and did not want to let her down.

Felicity sat on her couch, thinking. She was over Oliver, for a long time now. If felt like ages ago they dated. And she knew sooner or later he would find someone.

\- Wow, I did not see that coming – she said looking at him – But… - she reached for his hand and smiled genuinely – I am really happy for you Oliver. When did this happen?

\- Not so long ago… Just after the Savitar thing – He mentioned as he remembered their first kiss, on his lair. The place had became their place now, he thought as he smiled – But we were just hanging out, not knowing what it all meant for sure…

\- And now you do?

\- Yes.

\- Good – she said while getting up and giving him a hug – Because I would knock you out myself if you messed with Kara's feelings. – She joked

\- Not you too – he laughed

\- Meaning…? – She looked curious at him

\- Well, Clark already gave me the talk. He flew me high above as well…is a long story

\- You will tell me someday – she smacked his arm – I want to laugh more.

\- So… Are you really ok with that?

Felicity crossed her arms, frowning.

\- Oliver, I appreciate you telling me and worrying about it, but I am more than ok with that. We've dated ages ago, and honestly? It wasn't meant to be. I understood that not so long ago. I was not expecting you to be alone for the rest of your life. We've been through rough times, but we got over it, we are friends again, and you know you can count on me for anything… Well, almost anything 'cause there is some things I can't do for you, like, really…

\- Felicity…

\- Ok… Well, you get the picture. I really like Kara, she's amazing, and kind, and cute like a puppy. It's almost impossible to be mad at her; I just want to take her and put on a small cup sometimes, and protect her. I know is more likely she will be protecting me, but anyways… I wish you nothing but happiness.

\- Thank you Felicity… - He said while hugging her. He felt really lucky, well except for the two times Clark scared the hell out of him – and this was really rare for someone to do – but in general, he felt lucky. He had the best people in his life for sure.

Kara was with Barry at Belly Burger, talking to him about his life with Iris, and his plans for the wedding.

\- Kara, please I want you here… Don't bail on me, it really means a lot for me to see you there – He said eating his tenth burger. – And you would also let Oliver down, you know it – He laughed

\- Of course I will be here, you know it. I'm one of the bridesmaids – She said, eating her eleventh burger. They were competing to see who ate more. And they were hungry, so it meant a lot of burgers on their table. The waiter was really scared of watching that scene. Barry told him they ran a lot, practicing for the annual marathon.

Kara finished her burger, taking a sip of her orange juice afterwards. She looked at Barry, nervous.

\- Speaking of Oliver… I want to tell you something

\- Go ahead – He said, kind of figuring out what she was going to say, but waited.

\- We are together – She smiled at him

\- Finally! – He said smiling at her

\- Huh? – She looked at him feeling a bit lost. – Why finally?

\- Kara, please. I know Oliver. Since we first hugged, the tree of us, I noticed his looks at you. And once you got back here, I noticed even more his ways around you. Oliver is not like that with everybody. Of course, he cares, he helps… But he seemed to have special eyes just for you. We speedsters notice those things. Wally knows as well.

\- Oh my… - Kara was caught out of guard

\- And he asked you out to my wedding, he was not subtle at all. But I think is great. I am happy my two favorite people in the world, besides my fiancée, are together. We can double date, just think how awesome this is – He said really excited with the idea

\- Yeah, it would be… You are one of my favorite people as well – She blinked at him, joking as they laughed.

Kara was getting up to go to the bathroom wash her hands as her cell phone rang. It was Oliver, asking her on a proper date, now that they were officially a couple. Kara said yes, since they had the day and the next off, and she told Oliver about Barry knowing as well. They hang up and Kara said goodbye to Barry, going home, so she could ask for Thea's help and get ready. Oliver never said to her were they were going, just that it was a nice place, so she figured she would wear something equally nice, but nothing too far away from her liking.

Thea and Kara spent a good time at the Mall that afternoon, in peace this time. Kara managed to find the perfect outfit after almost driving Thea dizzy with all the changing in super speed. They got to Kara's apartment that was in front of Thea's and she helped Kara get ready.

\- If my brother asked you out on an official date, he deserves to be blown away by you – Thea smiled to herself as she saw Kara getting out of her room.

\- Thank you Thea, and sorry for the dizziness – She smiled apologetic.

\- No problem, it was kind of cool

Oliver was waiting in front of the building of their lair. He couldn't help with the "their space thought", and smiled at the thought. Kara wouldn't know how to get to the place not just cause she was not from around, literally, but it was a surprise. He waited patiently, and almost got knocked out of his breath when he saw her. She was with a a-line deep blue dress, with its skirt going 4 inches up her knees, letting part of her toned legs out and with its top that opened in the front and fitted her perfectly. It was buttoned up not all the way up, showing just a bit more of skin above her cleavage. It was nothing too revealing, but that's what made her look sexy. At least, for Oliver, she was. She definitely knew how to drive him crazy just by looking at him. Her hair was all up, with a few strands of hair escaping and falling down the sides of her head in beautiful blonde waves. She wore her habitual glasses as a disguise, and he thought she looked really cute when she wore them. It was a combination of sexy and cute that drove him even crazier as she approached him, a bit nervous.

\- So, can I trust you won't kidnap me? – She teased as she gave him a small kiss. It felt really nice to finally kiss on public, even if not the whole team knew about them.

\- I can't promise you that – he teased back, kissing her while hugging her by the waist. He brought his lips near her ear – You look gorgeous by the way – he said in a low voice, giving her chills.

\- You don't look so bad as well – She said, smiling shyly at his shoulder while he gave small kisses on her neck

\- I'm a lucky guy – he said going back on kissing her. He was wearing a grey tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and black social pants. He reached over his pocket and took a small blindfold – But you have to close your eyes so I can take you there. He said as a limo approached them – This is our ride. Mayor benefits – He smiled at her.

\- I think you are kidnapping me – she laughed as the left him put the blindfold on her eyes. – I promise I won't use my x ray vision.

\- Thank you. – He said while guided her to the limo, entering after her.

It was not a long ride, and they parked soon. Oliver helped Kara go out of the limo and guided her to the place. Kara was really curious, but didn't want to spoil it for Oliver. He surely had so much work planning all of this, and it was their official date, so she played along. When he finally took the blindfold out of her, he whispered in her ear to open her eyes, and she did, feeling those chills again. It was becoming Oliver's specialty.

\- Wow – She said while she looked around. They were inside a restaurant, but in some sort of VIP area since she noticed it was just one table for two. There was a really huge glass door that gave access to a balcony, where the table was. The floor was full with red roses, like a trail, and there were candles in the table with a bottle of champagne. The place was all decorated with flowers; the table had white and red towels, with golden and white upholstered chairs. – Kara took his hand as they walked to the balcony, still in shocked, and feeling emotional. Never in her life someone did something like this to her. It was so touching and beautiful. She looked at Oliver, not knowing what to say, and just kissed him

They spent quite some time talking about anything and everything. Oliver told her about his conversation with Felicity and Kara told about telling Barry. Kara ate a lot, since she had the same metabolism as Barry, and Oliver found it amusing but told her not to worry. Kara did not worry, she loved to eat. They opened the bottle, and Kara looked at it, in a sad way.

\- Too bad I can't get drunk, at least without this special drink from my place – She told him while she emptied her glass

\- I would love to see drunk Kara someday

\- Drunk Kara is really funny, but the hangover is terrible. – She joked.

As they talked, Kara heard a screaming from really far away. It came from a girl, she was screaming for help and two men's voices yelled back at her to stay quiet, that she would not feel pain.

\- Someone needs help, I just heard it – Kara said looking scared and getting up

\- Where? I can come with you – Oliver said, looking worried at Kara.

\- Sorry, Oliver, but it seems urgent. I'm with my suit in my purse and I can get there in seconds. You had so much trouble working hard on our date… I can go there and be back in seconds…

\- It's ok – He got up and kissed her – I'll be waiting here.

\- Thank you – She said kissing him one more time before turning around and starting to open the top at her dress as she changed in super speed and flew away really fast.

It took 30 seconds for Kara to go back and change into her normal clothes. She smiled at Oliver that was standing in the balcony, looking at the sky. She hugged him from behind.

\- Sorry for leaving in such a hurry.

Oliver turned around, hugging her

\- Kara, you don't need to apologize to me, never, especially when you are out there saving the world.

They decided to call it a day and went back to the limo. Kara was a bit disappointed that their first date was interrupted like that. The mood was over, and Oliver had so much trouble with everything. It was more important to save that lady, she knew it, but she still felt a bit down.

Oliver was glad the cabin of his limo was soundproof, so the driver wouldn't hear them. He was also not upset as Kara thought he was. He just wanted to help, to be right there in the action, helping her. He told her this, since she noticed.

\- I'm used to do this out the time. To have to leave in a hurry, but in my case, I never could tell them why. It was always a lie, some poor excuse. – Oliver said, looking at Kara while holding her hand – So don't worry if you need to go out in a rush to help someone, sometimes I might need to do that too, is part of the job. We can have plenty other dates, people's lives can't have second chances.

Kara felt like her heart was warming up really fast. She felt a rush of chills down her spine as she heard that.

\- You have no idea how much it means to me what you just said – she said, as she sat beside him, with her head on his shoulder. She lifted her head up and looked at his eyes – Is really important to me that you understand this is what I do. No matter what I'm doing, who I'm with, if someone's in trouble I will help them.

\- So will I – he smiled kissing her – Every time I can

\- I guess we brought dating to a whole new level – She teased as she kissed him passionately.

\- Yes we did. – He said. Her mouth granted his tongue access, as he explored her mouth, pressing lightly her by the waist against his body.

\- And I promise we will make up for this date. But I loved it anyways, you are amazing… Sir. – She teased him again while he laughed

\- You don't have to… But I can't wait – he smiled against her mouth, still kissing her

\- All I'm saying is that I'm going to kick his ass… For good – Barry said angry, while he paced around Felicity's place. Besides the lair, it was their second home for meetings like this. Barry looked at everyone in the living room. – Is not fair… Is… Annoying

\- I know. I can't believe we are going to deal with Damien Darhk again as well. – Oliver said really pissed. We was sat across the room, by Kara's side, they were involuntary holding hands – This guys is already dead on this timeline, I will not allow him to come back here alive if he tries. If that happens, I'm putting him down again – He looked at Clark that nodded with his head

\- I understand. The timeline is a dangerous thing to mess with. If is necessary, I will help

\- Thank you – Oliver said looking at everyone else.

Mick entered the room and sat on a chair next to the couch, holding a sandwich on his hand.

\- I'm late, my bad. What did I miss besides Robin Hood and Skirt getting on each other? – He looked at them all casually, taking a bite off his sandwich.

Kara got up, walked to him and took the sandwich out of his hand. He protested, but she held him down with a single hand.

Look, Mick, I don't like the nickname and I think you are rude. You will call me by my name: Is Kara or Supergirl, NOT Skirt. Understood? Or else I will bring you to pay a visit to our friend at space. Maybe you can learn a thing or two about the universe. – She squeezed his arm stronger than necessary – And thank you for the sandwich, I appreciate it – she finished eating it and sat back where she was, smiling at Mick that looked startled at her.

\- Ok Kara – was all that he could say. Amaya couldn't help but give a small giggle while everyone else laughed as well.

Everyone stared back at Oliver and Kara.

\- Yes, we are together, will tell you later, back on the subject, please – Oliver told them sharply and they went back discussing the plan.

A few moments later, everyone was just hanging out at Felicity's. Clark reached for Kara so he could talk to her alone. Sara, Nate and Maya went to the Wave Rider for some information.

\- I was wondering – Clark began, feeling a bit anxious – If you could talk to Winn so he could put Lois on the com. I miss her so much

\- Sure, I can – Kara said taking her com in a hurry and handing over to Clark, that put it in his right ear – Let me help you

Kara helped Clark reach Winn so he could talk to Lois. Clark suddenly looked brightened as he spoke to his wife. She watched him, feeling bad for her cousin, having to stay away from the love of his life like that. But she knew they would be able to solve it.

Sara and Nate came back in a hurry.

\- We found the Reverse Flash; the others are missing from timeline. He is in the future Ohio, in 2045 - Sara said

\- And have you found out his plans? – Caitlin said, with a worried look in her face.

\- Sort of. He is trying to make a bomb, God knows why. We have to hurry, we don't know what this bomb is for and can it do.

The Legends, Barry, Wally, Clark, Kara, Black Siren, Alex and Oliver rushed out to Wave Rider in a hurry while the other got back to the Arrow Cave so they could provide back up if necessary, and work in Clark and Kara special suit against kryptonite.

The Legends were used to time travel, but the others had severe cases of vomiting, nausea, temporary sight lost and communication issues. It was like a crazy place in that ship. Once everybody got back to normal and calmed down, they started to get up their seats. Kara and Clark were the only ones not affected by the time travel.

\- This is worse than the time we were kidnapped by aliens – Oliver said deeply breathing, feeling the nausea going out of his system

\- Ok guys, this is important: This is the future. No matter what you guys see here, even if is really bad, remember: It always can have a different outcome. Is dangerous for us to know the future, but we have to find that bastard. So be careful, don't get caught, and don't be apart of the rest of the team, we will need everyone if we have to fight Reverse Flash, especially if he already has the bomb. – Sara gave them all the instructions and she led them to the yellow speedster.

It was not that hard to find him. They had to hide sometimes, and some of them were really troubled by what they saw: a place of destruction. It was like the city was the apocalypse itself.

Suddenly a bunch of warriors comes out of nowhere and a huge fight breaks out. Some flying guards with special suits attacks them from above and Clark, Kara and Ray fly in their direction to fight them in the sky.

Sara and Alex fights four guards at once, blasting their weapons at those weird guys, as they changes places and keeps attacking them. It looks like a synched fight, like they trained everyday together. It felt really natural for Sara, and she smiled thinking about how fate was a funny thing as she knocked on guard out.

Oliver kept shooting his arrows, taking some of the warriors down and Black Siren took a bunch of them with her screaming. Everyone of the team wore inner ear protectors, so they would not be affected by it, courtesy of Cisco and Barry.

Wally and Barry were fighting some other warriors, throwing lighting bolts at them. Suddenly, a whoosh was heard, and Reverse Flash crossed his arms, looking disappointingly.

\- Even in the future, fighters are useless, it's a shame…

\- What do you want, Eobard? – Barry said stopping in front of him, with Wally by his side, while others fought hard.

\- Oh, how cute, you have a buddy now… - He said mockingly at Wally, ho got really pissed. – What do I want? – He laughed.

\- We know about the bomb. And we will stop you – Wally said, getting angrier by the time

\- You see, I got bored. – Reverse Flash said casually – And while I still haven't found a way to erase you from existence, I found a new way to do you harm.

Nate came running from Wave Rider. He kept behind them all to study some new information he found as soon as they landed.

\- He will unify Earth 1 and 38. This will cause the death of many people, and a lot of mess guys – he said as he recovered his breath

\- And how did you find out? – Eobard was intrigued.

Everyone else was still fighting, while they all heard what Nate said. Some of them knocked them out for good, while others were having trouble at it. Kara, Clark and Ray managed to flight back to the ground as they fought and won over the flying warriors.

\- Gideon deciphered the last warning that Doctor Fate left us before disappearing. It was about two worlds becoming one and bringing mass destruction with it. He talked about Clark and Kara's existence, and we found out that Kara appearing, hurt in the Arrow Cave, were the sign he mentioned, the sign that us needed to team up and unite to save the world. To merge both Earths it was a way of getting rid of the ones that were standing on his way.

Kara used her x ray vision on Reverse Flash and found a mini dispositive with a small button on it, hidden in his vest. She looked at Oliver that understood right away. He gave the sign and Barry and Wally attacked first with everyone else attacking afterwards. Kara flew through him and almost got him, but with everyone attacking him at the same time, they manage to build their trap around him. Kara and Clark attacked him once he was in the middle of a energy circle that would burn him if he tried to step out, courtesy of Winn and his tech from Earth 38. Kara managed to get the bomb from his suit while the others kept distracting him. She tossed it to Clark, that flew away to destroy it, while she helped others kick the man's ass. Yet, he was faster than them and managed to escape, letting the team really angry.

\- YOU COWARD! – Amaya screamed.

\- Calm down, Amaya – Sara said passing her arms around her, comforting her. Amaya was really shaken off by the whole thing, since the man who murdered her dear friend, her lover, just got away – We will find him eventually and we will take him down.

\- We have to go back now. I managed to destroy the bomb before it exploded, making a disaster happen – Clark said flying back to the ground

Back at the lair, everyone was apprehensive. Cisco and Dr Stein were trying to solve the thing with the suit, and decided it wouldn't work since it was really big. It could get in the way of their fighting, so they thought about reducing it to a device that could be attached on their original suits, so their enemies wouldn't know.

Everyone entered the lair, beaten up and tired, but happy they at least to go stop a huge disaster. They let everyone in the lair know about what happened.

\- You guys saved the multiverse. – Cisco told them while he got up, hugging one by one – What's with all the villains wanting to destroy it?

\- What a bunch of anti socials – Felicity said as she hugged everyone as well. Dr. Stein and Caitlin waved at everyone, still working on building the device. Caitlin was actually watching, and giving some suggestions from time to time, since this was not her specialty – And what about the bad guy?

\- Well, he escaped, but we will get him next time – Sara said, determined – And what about the suit thing Cisco?

\- We are being beaten up pretty hard here, but we managed to come up with something. It will be a small device on their clothes, so the bad guys wouldn't know about it, and we can take them by surprise – He smiled, proudly – It will take some time to finish it, so you can go do whatever you guys do to relax. Once is ready, I let you all know, and we meet to plan our last mission together for now.

\- Wow, is kind of sad when you put it that way – Felicity said to Cisco. She was getting used to have their new friends with them all the time. It would be weird not having them for their fights and hangouts anymore.

The room fell in complete silence. Oliver and Kara looked at each other and seemed to think the same as Felicity was thinking. Sure, they would still be dating, but they would see less way less than now, and it would be really hard. Oliver was prepared for that, and he was up to make it work, somehow, so was Kara. She took his hand and brought him to the rooftop of the building.

\- Oliver, I know that when we save my Earth we will see less of each other.

\- Kara don't…

\- Let me finish, please – She told him as she put one of her fingers in his mouth, and he bit it playfully. She smiled at him – I know we will make this work. I will do my best for it

\- So will I – He said smiling back at her

\- But I feel like, right now, since we have to wait again for the plan to go on, that we deserve and need some time for ourselves.

\- And I couldn't agree more – Oliver said hugging her by the waist – Thinking about that, before we went on the Wave Rider I made some calls…

Kara looked at him curious.

I just need one favor – He smiled at her – You need to get us there, 'cause is a bit far away and we need to get there tonight.

\- What did you do, Mr. Queen? – She said almost in a whisper

\- I rented a place in a private beach not that far from here. There will be no media, no one to mess with us. And is up to you how we spend our time there. I will happily cuddle with you for a whole two days, as longs as I'm with you and as long as you are happy.

\- Because I made some plans – She said, kissing him slowly. It felt like he could read her mind, 'cause that's exactly what she wanted. To be far away from everything, even if just for a while, with him.

Kara made a quick stop in her temporary place so she could grab some stuff on a backpack, and flew with him again, taking the directions he was giving her, and not after long, they were in the beach. It was a beautiful cabin, not so huge, beachfront. It was like a dream house. Oliver really was a dream guy every girl wished they had, but he was hers, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought, she never felt happier. She took his hand and guided him inside the house, after taking the view of the beach with her eyes, and breathing deeply, feeling the salty smell and the breeze of the sea. Oliver followed her, quietly.

They stepped into the house, Kara still guiding him, 'til they stopped. Oliver looked around and saw they were in the bedroom. It was a large place, with a huge queen sized bed. There was a fireplace with a huge flat screen above it, a closet in the corner and a beautiful golden chandelier in the ceiling. The doors was white and gold, pure wooden, and so was the floor. It had a huge grey carpet on it that took the entire bedroom floor. Kara took her shoes off and Oliver copied her, feeling the soft carpet underneath his feet. Kara felt her heart racing, it was a really bold move she was making right now. But she felt confident. She was not feeling like naïve Kara anymore, she was feeling powerful, like she could do anything she wanted, and she literally could. Still, she decided to savor the moment, taking her time. She needed to, if she really wanted the night to be exactly as she planned.

\- Kara, what … - Oliver said, getting interrupted by Kara that simply smiled putting one of her fingers on his mouth

\- Shhh – she whispered to him as she gave him a slow kiss on his mouth and he started kissing her back.

Oliver felt Kara's hands opening his shirt slowly and taking if off. His heart was racing so fast, he thought it would jump out of his chest. He fought to control himself as she started kissing his neck, feeling her warm tongue making a path to the base of his ear.

\- Kara…

\- Relax, Ollie – she smiled while keeping up with her ministrations as her hand went to the back of his neck.

\- You are making it really hard for me to relax, you know it? – Oliver said, taking deep breaths, pressing his hand on her waist, bringing her closer, feeling the need to feel her body closer to his. Suddenly that amount of clothes between them annoyed the hell out of him, but he stood still, just holding Kara while she kissed him fully on the mouth again, more passionately this time.

\- It's my goal – She said between kisses, taking Oliver by surprise. He did not expect to see this side of Kara this soon. – I want you, Oliver… - She said while she kissed him deeper, her tongue dancing with his.

\- You are winning – he said between her kisses, taking some air, feeling he was not able to hold on any longer. He looked at her, with his hands on her shoulder – Are you sure?

Kara looked at him with the sweetest look ever. They were about to enter their last mission together for now. They had barely two days to enjoy each other before going into Rao knows what. She was sure.

\- Yes I am – She said to him – I appreciate you being the gentleman, I really do, but when I go back to my Earth, we will see less of each other. I know I will do everything in my power to make this work, but we don't know how it will be. Remember when I said about the right place at the right time? – He nodded as she kept talking – Well… It doesn't get any better than this, and the timing is perfect, so yeah, I am sure. – She paused for a while – I'm just worried I might hurt you somehow….

\- Kara – he said, smiling to her while caressing her hair with one of his hands – You won't hurt me, I trust you. And I've been through hell, literally hell in my life. I have been tortured, and burned… I think I can handle it – he smiled at her, with his eyes full of meanings only she understood.

Kara's fingers traveled slowly through his scars and she started kissing each one of them, Oliver's hand still on Kara's hair while the other held her by the waist. She was driving him nuts by the second, and he could tell all of that was new to her; by the way her hands were a bit shaken. She was nervous, but she was forgetting that as she showed him how much she cared for him with her kisses. She admired every part of him, even the ugly part that he thought that was his scars. She got back to kissing his mouth and he could take no longer. He lifted her up by her waist, while she locked her legs around his waist, feeling every part of him closer to her. He laid her gently on the bed and took his time to look at her. Kara took off her shirt and started taking her pants out, Oliver helping her halfway through it. He did the same, just staying in his underwear. They looked at each other for a brief moment, both in awe. Oliver knew that Kara was beautiful but he was still amazed by the beauty of her soul, of her body, of her face, of her mind. He couldn't get enough of her. Kara was really nervous now, she never thought she would take the lead on a situation like this, but Oliver made her feel stronger, confident, in a way she never felt before. He made her feel safe and comfortable, it was all like a dream she didn't want to wake up from.

Oliver was laying slowly above Kara, kissing her stomach and slowly making his way up her body, letting warm trails on it. Kara's breath was racing up and she tried as hard as she could not to lose control. She wouldn't want to break that beautiful bed, or any of Oliver's bones. Oliver's eyes met hers and he kissed her with more passion than ever before. Their hands traveled through each other's bodies as they discovered new things about each other, never stopping kissing, just vocally expressing how much they were enjoying each other's company.

After a few moments teasing each other, they were both free of all clothing, feeling each other's bodies as a whole. Kara kept caressing his legs with her feet, slightly so she wouldn't hurt him, and she finally felt the whole of his body on hers, she buried her nails on his back as he kissed her neck, sucking it from time to time. It was a good thing she recovered fast, she thought, as she would never have to worry about purple marks on her neck. He on the other hand…

\- Oliver … - She said between gasps – I don't want to hurt you… Please…

\- You won't – he said taking his hand on hers and squeezing tight. – Don't hold back…

\- I can't, I will hurt you pretty bad if I don't hold back – She said pretty fast as she felt chill after chill going down her spine.

\- I trust you… - Oliver said, kissing her neck slowly

\- Ok, but we need to go slowly…

\- As you wish – He said, smiling at her as he felt her move with him, starting to relax more. He held one of her legs, caressing it firmly as they found a perfect rhythm.

Kara never felt so good in her entire life. She knew it Oliver would be amazing, but she was surprised at how skilled he was, touching her in places she never was before, making her tremble and feeling hot and cold at the same time, if this was even possible. He guided her, giving her confidence as she was also touching him like she never did it before, and was pleased with herself by watching and hearing his reactions. This was going to be an unforgettable night, for sure.

Oliver was showing perfect strength and control to maintain things slowly as Kara asked for. She was also really strong to keep it that way without going nuts herself. Oliver felt that moment coming, and he held her tight, still slowly making love to her. He approached his face to her ear.

\- Kara… I love... You – he said between gasps while giving a small bite on her ear, kissing her neck right away.

\- I love you too, Oliver Queen – Kara reached for his neck and brought his mouth to hers while they climaxed together, as one.

Kara held him tightly, crossing her legs against his waist really thigh, but Oliver couldn't care about the small pain he felt, the good things he were feeling were beyond amazing. He would be sore in the morning, but he would be gladly sore, and happy as well. He was scared of saying those big words to her, but he felt so happy as he heard it back. It was true, he loved her, she was the woman of his life now and he would make everything in his effort to make this work. Even if it meant he would have to be jumping Earths every time from now. Kara deserved it. She deserved the whole world.

Oliver rested his body by Kara's side, while she laid her head in his chest, as she loved to. Oliver looked at her with a huge smile on his face, and so was she.

\- So…

\- So I hope my plan worked. – Kara teased him laughing softly

\- It sure did, you minx – He hugged her and caressed her stomach. – You are perfect.

\- You are…

\- I meant what I said. I love you Kara Danvers

She crossed her legs with his, pressing her fingers through his chest and going down on his body slowly

\- I know – she smiled wickedly at him – I know and so did I. – She reached out to kiss him, getting her body a bit above his, her hands going through his waistline and down. – Just let me show you how much…

Oliver left a gasp out, totally taken by surprise, going nuts again by what Kara was doing to him. Oliver had no idea about that side of her, but he was glad she was showing him, no more blushing, no more feeling awkward. It just felt right, really damn right.

Cisco, Caitlin, Stein and Ray were working on Clark and Kara's special suit since last night, nonstop at the Arrow Cave. Felicity was around them, trying to help somehow, and Curtis watched intrigued.

\- This is not right – Cisco said yawning, looking at the pieces on the table right in front of him.

\- I guess is because is too big… Maybe we could built a small device that could provide the same thing as the suit would – Stein told him while holding one of the pieces in his hand, looking closer at it

\- Hm… I don't believe we have the necessary technology to do this here. – Ray said looking around the Arrow Cave.

\- Felicity, for real, after all this is done, I'm going to help you guys not just improve security but also improve your tech around here. – Cisco said looking at his friend like it was unacceptable that situation – I wonder how you guys managed to operate for so long…

\- I've upgraded it…Twice – she argued

\- Not good enough. C'mon, let's go to Star Labs deal with this thing before I start vibing like crazy just to get out of here…

He said getting everything he needed and putting in his bag, going away as the others followed.

Kara woke up slowly, feeling a sensation of joy inside her that she never felt before. It was the best morning every. It sure was the morning night ever, last night as well, she thought. She looked around the bed and saw it empty. She found a small note besides her, and opened. It was Oliver's handwriting.

"You were sleeping so sweetly, I couldn't wake you up. I'm outside, taking some air at the beach"

She smiled to herself as she read it. It was cute of him to think she might worry as she woke up alone, letting the small note to her. She got up and went straight to the bathroom inside the bedroom, for a quick shower. She got out, and wrapped herself in a white towel that barely cover her, but she did not care. She brushed her teeth and her wet hair, not bothering drying it up. She was barefoot as she walked outside the house, and saw Oliver from the distance. He was in a grey shorts, barefoot as well and with no shirt on, looking at the sea while the Sun lightly burned his skin. It was not a hot day, not like summer anyways, but it was nice to go and swim on the beach. Then suddenly an idea crossed her mind, and she walked to him, smiling.

When she got closer, she went behind him and hugged him by the waist. Oliver looked to his side, and smiled seeing that beautiful pair of blue eyes staring at him. She gave him a small kiss on the shoulder, while holding his waist with her hands.

\- Good morning, love – she said and then stopped suddenly – oh my… I'm so sorry – she told him apologetic while she saw some bruises on his back and arms.

\- Hey – Oliver turned around and brought her closer to him – I told you, you wouldn't hurt me, and you didn't. This is nothing, I can handle it – he smiled at her, kissing her lips slightly – They are marks from the best night I've had in years, so I'm proud of them – he teased her, making her laugh

\- Glad to hear it… Your best night huh? – She told him, arching one eyebrow at him

He took a look at her. She was only in a white towel, showing much of her legs and cleavage that automatically drove him crazy. He smirked as he saw the look in her face. She was definitely up to something, he just couldn't tell what. She said once she was full of surprises, and he couldn't agree more after last night.

\- Do I want to know what's on your mind right now, babe? – Oliver said pretending to be scared while still hugging her by the waist

\- I guess I'm feeling adventurous today – she blinked at him, taking some steps back and turning around. She walked slowly to the water as she let the towel fall in the sand.

She was going to be the death of him, Oliver thought to himself as he followed, amazed by her so far.

He got with Kara into the water that was by their waistline and he brought her closer to him as they kissed. The water was kind of cold and that combined with the feeling of Kara's skin against his, plus the way she was kissing him, it gave both of them chills down their spines. She turned around in his arms and resting her head against his chest, just feeling him hugging her closer to him. His hands traveled down her sides, through her waits, between her legs underwater. It was a really good thing this beach was a private one, or they would be giving people a big show.

\- What are you doing? – Kara said enjoying the feeling

\- Seems like you love to drive me crazy and tease me, so is my turn – he said whispering in her ear as he stroked her, feeling his body respond to her cries. – Do you like it, babe? – he asked, sucking her neck slightly

\- Yes – she said gasping for air, the water adding pressure to what she was feeling – I love it.

Kara felt a huge change in her, a positive one, since she got to this Earth. It was not just Oliver, it was everything. She felt more mature, wiser. Not in a million years her young self would put up something like this, she thought, and she felt good about it. Oliver was definitely helping her being more carefree, as she was helping him be more lightened up. She just couldn't get enough of him; it was like her appetite for him was endless. She didn't know how thing would be from now on, they were almost never alone or never got a break, so she was enjoying the best she could, and she knew he felt the same way. Time passed by way too fast when you have a good time, she thought to herself as she felt waves of pleasure taking over her. Oliver held her tightly as she recovered, and then turned her around, smiling at her. She brought her lips closer to his neck, kissing him.

\- I think now I'm more in control of my strength – she said in a low voice, looking back at him – remember when I asked you to go slow?

\- I could never forget – He smiled trying to figure out where this was going

\- I know how hard it was for you, it was for me too – she said showing a wicked smile at him and bringing her lips to his ear, whispering something to him and turning red on the face right away.

While Oliver digested what he just heard, still with a smile on his face, a surprised one, Kara kept kissing his neck.

\- Honey, you will be the death of me, you know that right? – He teased, closing his eyes. – Are you sure?

\- You cannot hurt me, remember. And I know now I can control more of my strength so I don't leave you with bruises… Is the last thing I want – she said with a confident look in her eyes as she looked back at him. – I want to get to know your rough side, the soft one I already love

There was no need to say anything else; Oliver lifted Kara up by her waist, holding her thightly by her back, and one of his hands holding one of her legs, with a firm grip, legs that she crossed around his waist. He turned around, getting out of the water, while still kissing her, and laid her down a big flat stone that was near the house entrance, pressing himself hard against her.

They started they adventure there, going inside the house afterwards, stopping at every single room of that beautiful place. Oliver was really determined to fulfill Kara's wish, as she giggled when he threw her on the couch and kneeled before her in a rush, kissing her stomach passionately and going down, devouring her with all he got. He loved to hear his name coming out loud of her soft lips. The feeling of his beard against her skin was making her lose her mind really fast, but she still managed to control her strength against him. She would just need 20 boxes of pizza after this.

They went to the other room across the living room exploring it's walls while Oliver got rid of the rest of his clothes, then they walked to the kitchen that had a empty table, still kissing roughly and suddenly, in a quick movement, Oliver was hugging her from behind while pressing her against it, devouring her heck as she held thigh in the table.

The bathroom was their last stop. They got inside the shower, and Oliver opened it, still kissing her, they almost falling down, while Kara smashed her back in the wall as she was pulling Oliver with her, not feeling a single thing on her back. A small crack on the shower wall formed and they laughed as they heard the noise. Oliver held both Kara's hands above her head, while kissing her passionately, then Kara turned them around, pressing Oliver's back against the wall, creating another small crack that made both of them laugh. Oliver only felt his back against the cold wall, but no pain at all. She pressed herself against his body, under the hot water as she kissed his neck.

\- Do you trust me? – She asked him, that wicked smile back on his face, and he wondered if he could take any more teasing from her that day. She surely surprised him.

\- With all my heart – He told her while kissing her lips.

Kara held him against the wall, the water falling down on them, washing away their sweat. Kara rested her left hand on his neck, bringing his face to her shoulder, so her lips were directly at his ear.

\- I have a new trick to show you, and I think it will blow your mind – she said with a low voice while she felt his beard on her neck as he kissed her there, breathing fast while her right hand went down his body, grabbing him not that strongly. Oliver knew Kara could be as fast as Barry or any other speedster was, but he never knew she could use her speed like she was using it right now. She started slowly and increased her speed as she heard his breathing in her ear and his mouth hang opened in her neck, his tongue sometimes trying to find the strength to caress her skin. They stood like this for a few minutes, and it seemed like forever to him. He suddenly felt a shock of electricity going up his body and she increased her speed even more, and he bit her hard on the shoulder to keep from screaming. She smiled as she noticed his reaction, not ever feeling his bite, just his teeth lightly caressing her skin.

Oliver lost it, and turned them around again and took her there, no warning at all as he kissed her, devouring her lips.

They fell on the bed in the bedroom completely wet, didn't bothering to dry up at all. They spent some time there, just by each other's side, while Oliver recovered.

\- You minx – he said gasping for air - You were… God, I love you – he said calming down, caressing her back with his hand as she lay beside him.

\- You do things to me you know it? – She said teasingly – Is hard to resist you

\- Well, I will never again be able to resist you after today – he said with his breath back to normal.

\- I guess we'll go to Barry's wedding on a date now, huh? – Kara looked at him

\- Yes, I guess – he smiled to her as he finally felt recovered from her amazing attack.

He turned on his side, facing Kara and giving her an evil smile, one that she found really charming and hot at the same time. His left elbow rested on the pillow while his head was supported by his left hand. He held her chin with his right hand and brought himself closer to her, kissing her slowly on the lip. Way more slowly that he ever did before. His hands drove slowly down her body; at the same pace he was kissing her.

\- Babe, look at me – He said staring deeply at her – No matter what, don't take your eyes away from mine… Ok? – He used his deep low serious voice he knew made her melt and smiled watching her nod with her head as he massaged her torso – Because if you do, I will have to stop, and we both don't want that, right? – He took his hand further down her waistline.

\- Ri… Right – She said looking at him. Rao this would be hard. The look he gave her only made her tremble already.

He wanted to look into her eyes and see her crying his name out loud as he drove her into madness one more time, and so he did it.

\- I think your stamina is endless as is your appetite for food – Oliver teased her as watched her kissing his chest slowly, breathless, going down his stomach as she crawled above him.

Kara laughed between the kisses, putting her hands in his waist, caressing it, still going down his body. Oliver was like a predator to her earlier as she requested him, and she got to see his wild side as she got to let her own go. She felt like wanting to say thanks in her own way. Oliver just closed his eyes, feeling her freeze breath and her warm tongue down his body in a delicious combination. He thought constantly he must be dreaming, because he didn't deserve her, and he could tell she loved to use her tricks to make him go mad. He caressed her soft hair, and Kara smiled satisfied with herself as she heard how much she drove him crazy.

Later that day, Kara and Oliver were back in Star City as were everybody else. They gathered in the Arrow Cave as Cisco showed them the device they finally managed to finish.

\- We have to test it, first. We don't need more surprises – he said while getting a small box of lead.

\- Ok…So how does that work? – Clark said, looking curious at the two small devices on Cisco hands.

\- Simple my friend, we will put this in your suit, hidden and really stuck so it won't fall over, no one will see it coming. – Ray smiled enthusiastic – Then as soon as kryptonite goes even in the same room as you guys, they will lose their effect. Like something drawing its force out of it.

\- Cool – Kara said looking at it, excited to see it work. She was sitting besides Oliver that was with the same expression on his face. Twice Kara almost had died because of that small bullet made of kryptonite; it was nice to get rid of it and for her to be protected from it once and for all.

Cisco asked Clark and Kara to stand up, but stay were they were. Stein and Caitlin helped them with the devices, putting it on both suits, really well hidden underneath their belts. Cisco went far away from them in the cave with the lead box in his hands.

\- I had to let a small piece of the bullet safe, so we could test the devices. If it works, the rock will lose its power right away. If not… Well, we are doomed – He said trying to stay positive while he opened the box.

Everyone looked at it, apprehensive. Kara and Clark took a deep breath, getting ready for the pain… But nothing happened to them. The glowing green bullet inside the box turned gray instantly, as something sucked the kryptonite out of it.

\- EUREKA! – Cisco shouted, high-fiving Ray and Dr Stein.

\- This is awesome, Cisco, for real – Kara said excitedly like a child that just won her Christmas present. Kara walked towards Cisco and hugged him strongly, losing her embrace after noticing he was getting out of breath with a pained face – Sorry, got really excited.

\- I pity you man – Cisco said joking, looking at Oliver that just laughed, thinking about their weekend away and how was worthy some pain he felt.

\- Cisco, you did great, all of you – Clark said shaking their hands

\- What's up with you kryptonians while getting excited over something? Cisco joked, feeling pain in his hand while everyone else laughed at him – Seriously, your wife is human right? Poor her – He teased, making Kara blush without noticing it as she remembered her weekend with Oliver. – But you're welcome. I'm glad we could help

Kara was still smiling as she heard a noise at her com. It was Winn making contact with her. She turned it on, suddenly getting worried. Everyone stood quiet as they noticed.

\- Hey, Winn, what's up?

\- Kara, things here are pretty ugly. Cadmus is starting experimenting on aliens they capture. And every one of their guards is after everyone that's related to you and Clark somehow. We are in a lockdown at the DEO. Please tell me you guys found something that can help… - He sounded desperate. They agreed not to worry Kara or Clark, so they wouldn't risk their lives coming back, not if wasn't extremely necessary. This time arrived, and they could really use some help.

\- Don't worry Winn, we are coming. They created something that can protect us from kryptonite, so we can go now. Please stay safe, and let everybody know I love them, and we will win this.

Kara looked, starting to feel desperate by the second.

\- It's time guys; we need to go right now!


	7. Chapter 7

They all gathered a few moments later at Star Labs, with all their equipment, weapons and all suited up, except for Oliver. They revised theirs plan, with Kara still unsure how she felt about it. Oliver had some crazy idea about disguising himself so he could get into Cadmus Lab, and she got really worried for his safety. But then, she remembered he spent the last 5 years surviving the unthinkable, so she felt a bit better. She trusted him to be safe out there, after all.

Cisco opened the breach and everyone stepped in, going to Earth 38, some of them for the last time.

They arrived on Earth 38 in an empty garage. Alex had no idea where they were, since it was really dark so Barry ran fast around the build to see if it was safe. He saw no one around; they were in the middle of some huge field, with only trees and grass around them. Kara recognized the place, it was the same field she met Barry for the first time, when he got her shirt on fire. They were safe.

Kara went to find Lena Luthor, to ask for her help. Oliver was going to wait to meet her mom face to face, passing as a Russian that wanted to work with her. Thea and Barry were going to have his back as he would gather information about their exact plans, and to find their weakness. Barry, Firestorm and Ray offered to fly in, hiding, but it was better to get the info from the inside, instead of taking a risk of getting exposed.

The rest of the team would wait for more instructions. Their plan depended of this first part to work. Kara took them to LCorp by foot, trying to hide as much as they could. Luckily for them they only have to jump behind cars and walls a few times. They were behind a huge statue of the Mayor when Kara kissed Oliver goodbye as they reached the LCorp building across the street and wished him good luck. Oliver got out of hiding, sitting on a bench on the sidewalk waiting. He was dressed like a Russian, thanking God he could speak perfectly in the language and with a perfect accent. He also had his Russian mafia Bratva to help if he needed it, so it was all cool.

Kara managed to enter Lena's office quite easily. She felt relived because she thought it was going to be surrounded by agents, since her mom was the owner of Cadmus, but it was surprisingly empty. There was just her usual staff working; they never saw her coming as she used super speed to get there.

\- Oh My God, Supergirl! – The brunette said as she entered the place and saw Supergirl standing there, nervous. – I hope you are well; they are looking for you everywhere.

\- I'm fine, thanks Lena – She said smiling nicely to her – And I know it. I can't tell you were I was, I just really need your help. I need to find where Cadmus is, and I need you to call your mom here.

\- Ok… And why? – She said suspiciously – Are you trying to hurt her or something?

\- No, of course not. I'm trying to close Cadmus down for good. I have back up, cannot say who – she told before Lena could ask her about it – I just need you to trust me.

\- I do trust you, Supergirl… And I will help you. You saved my life so many times, what can I do for you? – She asked while Kara explained to her what she needed.

Lena told her he put a gps tracker on her mom two days ago so she could find the lab, but she never went there for a while, so she didn't know. She opened her laptop and saw it, the signal above a building not far away from there. Kara took her phone that Cisco upgraded so it would work on this Earth and sent everyone else that was waiting the address of the lab, and told them to stand still and wait. It was Oliver's turn now to act, since Lena was calling her mom, with a excuse. Supergirl thanked Lena and ran away in super speed, since she figured out people would notice her flying around. She got back to their hiding spot at the garage, while Oliver started his part of the plan.

He walked to the front of the building as Lillian Luthor left, clearly annoyed. She was going to get in her limo as she saw him hold the door with his hand.

\- Lillian Luthor? – He said in a perfect Russian accent – I believe we need to talk.

\- And who are you?

\- I'm Bratva – he discretely showed her his tattoo – Russian Mafia

\- I know what you are; I want to know your name.

\- Ivo – he said really convincing, glad the she fell for it right away by the look on her face.

\- Come in – She ordered him

Oliver got in the limo as they talked about the world latest and biggest problem: aliens. He told her the tale he created to be convincing on his goal: to be accepted in the Lab as a part of the team. She was really buying all the crap he was telling her, and as she gladly accepted his help, they got to the Lab quickly.

\- I hoped for my daughter to do it, but a Bratva is always welcome to my team. – She smiled at him that faked smiled back at her.

"That was the easy part" – he thought to himself. She didn't notice that as they were driven to the lab, there were a speedster holding a red archer with him, following her there. They got to the back of the building, hiding behind the trash can and waiting.

Oliver was left in a room with two agents as Lillian told him she was going to deal with some things before talking to him about his job there. Oliver waited for her to leave and looked at the agents that stared at him suspiciously. He looked around, pretending to find the place really interesting, walking slowly through the place. There was a few tables, many computers and a desk that he thought it was Lillian's. He was looking for security cameras, and gladly there was none there, so he could finally act. He got to the agents and fought them both out of sudden, they did not see it coming, and got knocked down easily. He beaten them pretty hard, and hid their bodies under the huge table at the center that had a huge towel over it reaching the floor.

\- Sweet dreams buddies – He said in a whisper as he got to Lillian's computer. He took a pen drive out of his pocket and inserted on the computer, copying everything he could. He took it once was done, and getting out of the room.

It was not easy to find his way out of there, outside the lab, to the back of it where Flash and Speedy were waiting for him with his stuff. He had to knock more agents down fighting them hard on his way, but he managed to escape.

\- Thanks, Speedy – He said as she gave him his suit and quiver. – Barry, I need you to take this to the others. – He gave him the pen drive - Cisco will know how to deal with this. He brought his computer after adapting it to work here - He got behind the trash can and suited up as Barry ran to the garage, gave Cisco the pen drive and got back in seconds.

\- Is Kara there with them? – Oliver said looking at Barry in a serious way.

\- Yes. Apparently no one saw her.

\- Perfect.

He turned on his com and reached Cisco out

\- Cisco? Are you listening?

\- Yeah, man. I just opened the files from the pen drive. This Lillian woman is the devil itself. It looks like she's playing doctor, experimenting on aliens and turning dead humans into something similar to meta-humans. I like to call them zombie monsters

\- Silly naming later, Cisco – Oliver said in a rush

\- My bad. – He apologized – You managed to get all their plans so it won't be so hard to stop them… We need to split the team. I'll instruct them right now as I send them your way. And for God's sake turn on the camera I installed in your suit. ALL OF YOU – He said to Oliver and shouted to the others around him – I need that to help you guys. Felicity managed to hack their system, so we can see the entire lab from here. She is a genius man…

\- Ok, we'll be waiting. – Oliver said in a rush, not wanting to waste any more time.

The team got there in 15 minutes. Alex, Thea, Wally, Mick, Amaya, Nate, Black Siren and Barry got into the main room, being followed by the others. Many agents appeared out of nowhere and started fighting them. Kara and Clark came in flying inside the first room of the lab, but when the agents tried to shoot them with kryptonite bullets, it all went grey and when hit them, bounced off like it was nothing.

\- Never thought I would say that I missed this – Clark smiled at Kara

\- Never did I, cousin – she laughed as they both took every agent of the room down at once.

The team spread around the building, for their small missions, as Kara, Clark and Oliver went to find Lillian. They found her in a dark room with a few light coming through the window. The room was the place where they experimented on alien children they kidnapped. Kara's eyes filled with tears, and she fought them hard as she got determinate to save them all.

Atom shrank himself so he could find their kryptonite arsenal, Thea and Sara following him as they fought some more agents. One managed to grab Sara by the hair, but she grabbed his neck and threw him in front of her, kicking him in the guts.

\- No man grabs my hair without my permission! – She kicked him again while Thea dropped the last man that was fighting them on the ground.

\- Nice – Alex said to Sara and they stopped in front of a white door.

Atom managed to enter the room by the door lock, since he was really tiny, and opened the door from inside, coming back to his normal size as soon as he found the spare key hanging in the wall. Sara and Thea came in just in time to stop an agent to attack Ray from behind.

\- Whoa! Thanks – He smiled to her. – So all we need to do is blast this whole arsenal.

\- No problem – Thea smiled while shooting exploding arrows to the whole kryptonite that was in the room. Ray sent some explosions to the arsenal as well while Sara watched their backs. Soon there was no more kryptonite stash in that place.

Barry and Wally got the mission to run around the city and stop the war that was going down. Many agents were trying to kidnap more alien child, to take more dead bodies of the humans from the cemetery, and were spreading terror to the alien bar Kara talked so much about. They needed to go to the DEO front door and take care of every agent that was blasting things at them, trying to invade. They were the only ones with super speed besides Clark and Kara, so they went for it and managed to do it all in a short time without anyone noticing.

\- We are quite the team, Kid Flash – Barry high-fived him

\- Yes we are, Flash. – He smiled at his brother in law to be and they went back to the lab to help the others.

Amaya, Nate in his Citizen Steel form, and Mick that was firing his heat gun to anyone who stood in their way, were walking to the place where they were told the lab held dead bodies for experiments. They found the small place after walking a few feet under the stairs, and turning many corners left.

A huge monster attacked them from behind, but Nate was quicker than him, punching him right in the face as Amaya called for the strength of an elephant and ran to help him take the monster down. Mick got the bags from the room and started putting all 5 bodies inside them, breaking every machine he saw in front of him. He was told to "break everything he saw with all the strength he got" and he was never so excited to comply with orders as he was right now.

Amaya was hit in the stomach by the monster and fell to the ground. Mick saw it, and aimed his gun to the thing.

\- DIE YOU BASTARD! – He said while throwing fire at him. The thing busted into flames and exploded.

\- Thanks Mick – Amaya said as Nate helped her from the floor

\- You're welcome – He smiled to her and Nate looked at him startled. He never saw Mick smiling, at anyone. He never thought he was capable of it.

\- Well, let's take these bodies out of here – Amaya said carrying one of the bags, Mick got two and Nate got the other two.

Sara, Alex and Black Siren had to install bombs all over the place to get it ready for the right time. Caitlin held the detonator back in the garage as Cisco and Felicity were guiding some of them through that horrible place.

While all these things happened, Oliver, Clark and Kara faced Lillian Luthor at the room filled with alien children that was being experimented on like lab rats.

\- Lillian Luthor: You have failed this city! – Oliver said is his voice modulator aiming an arrow to her.

\- Stop what you are doing right now! – Kara said, trying to control her anger to that scene

Lillian Luthor jumped in her place and turned around, scared to see all the three of them there, but she kept her composure. Oliver threw an arrow at her arm that made the woman scream in agony

\- You heard the lady – He said violently while kicking the woman in her leg and taking her down to the ground. He aimed another arrow at her

\- Green Arrow… - Clark said apprehensive – He always heard about Oliver's violent and drastic ways to deal with bad guys, but he never thought it was like that, and it scared him. Barry once told him that Oliver liked to think people need to believe he will kill them, so they can cooperate. He has to be believable. Clark just didn't know if he could watch him. Kara knew about all of this since she started dating Oliver, and spent so much time talking to him about their world of crime fighting. She was not scared at him; she knew what he was doing. She was just focused on Lillian Luthor, really angry at her. She looked around to let those kids free, when the woman aimed inside her jacket and pressed a button.

Suddenly the whole room was filled with a green light and Clark and Kara started feeling weak and dizzy. It was too much kryptonite for their devices to hold, they couldn't handle it. Oliver aimed at her again, and shot her an arrow that kept her prisoner.

\- Lillian… Please… You don't have to… Do… This – Kara said to her almost fainting and in so much pain she felt she could die at any moment now. Oliver looked at Lillian aiming other arrow at her – Ollie, please… - Kara pleaded and he understood. He just kept aiming at her, waiting.

\- Shut up! – Lillian said, stuck in the ground by the ropes that came with that arrow that savage shot at her. – I have to do this cause this earth is poisoned by the aliens. They all have to die. You have to die. You and your stupid cousin.

\- Humans can be way worse lady! Take a good look in the mirror. – Oliver said getting angrier – It's not too late for you, still. You can try to redeem yourself if you stop this bullshit here right now! This building is full of heroes, my team, and they will bring you down.

\- You think I care? – Lillian said as she watched Kara and Clark passing out, falling to the ground – I got what I wanted. The world is free from Supergirl and Superman. Soon all the aliens will follow. All of them and their stupid followers. I will not be taken by your lot – She said as she took her guy and shot herself.

Oliver looked at her startled, than turned around to run for Kara and Clark.

\- Barry? Wally? I need your help NOW!

He shouted in his com getting furious and full of concern. He felt their pulses, they were barely breathing this time. Barry and Wally came in a second and helped them out of the building. They ran back and took everyone that was left away as well. All the agents that were alive, they managed to hold them so they would deal with the police later. Oliver gave Felicity the sign and she pressed the button, exploding the lab once and for all.

\- Cisco, get in touch with Winn and warn him that we have to leave to Earth 1 so we can save Kara and Clark, if it's not too late. They will not be long to come back after they recover – he said that last sentence with a pain on his chest he could not explain. He thought he was prepared for this day. He thought wrong. But first, he had to see Kara's smile again, he had to see her alive and breathing again. And he prayed he would.

It was all a blur.

She saw a light, a bright light take over her eyes. She though she died and went to heaven. She opened her eyes and saw that pair of beautiful blue eyes looking at her. He had a concerned expression on his beautiful face and his eyes were red, like he cried a lot. She smiled weakly. She was not going anywhere and she thought he knew it, but it warmed her heart to see him so worried about her, like his life depended on hers.

\- Hey babe – He said to her, caressing her soft hair as he loved to do. – You scared the hell out of me… Again. Please, don't scare me like that again. – He said sweetly, kissing her forehead.

\- I don't plan to – She smiled, squeezing her hand in his.

They managed to bring Kara and Clark back to Star Labs, were they laid out in a room with Solar lamps they borrowed from a friend of Caitlin's that used to work with that stuff. They absorbed so much kryptonite it was taking it too long for them to recover. Oliver couldn't wait any longer and stormed in the room, wanting to see Kara. Caitlin tried to ask him to wait outside 'til she got better, but he refused to leave her side. She was out for two days, and Oliver never left her bedside. He took a few naps from time to time, unable to actually sleep. She almost died twice as she was recovering, and there was a time Oliver thought he lost her forever. He never cried so much in his life. When he saw her opening her eyes, he felt such a joy. He was smiling at her as she looked confused at him.

\- Glad. I can't lose you, babe… I love you – He said holding her hand still

Clark started waking up as well, and Oliver looked at him, smiling.

\- Nice to know you kept your word to take care of her – He said, while feeling a bit sore.

\- I will always take care of her, don't worry.

\- Thanks for helping saving our lives – Clark nodded at him as Oliver did the same.

Oliver really loved Kara, and Clark could see that clearly now. At first he doubted his intentions, but now it was way clearer to him. Kara deserved happiness and he was thankful that she found him. He could not wait to go back to Lois as well, as that nightmare was finally over.

\- I believe they will be 100% by the end of the day, now please, let them rest Oliver. I promise to call if anything changes – Caitlin said to him as he gave a small peck on Kara's lips and shake Clark's hand before living.

They needed a vacation after that last mission, for sure, Oliver thought to himself as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Alex was so stressed out by the last mission and the scare of losing Kara for the third time; she needed to take out on something. She got to the training room at Star Labs and started punching some bags. Sara walked in right after seeing her so mad.

\- What the poor bag did to you? – She said smiling to her. Alex just looked up, gave a small smiled back at her and focused on what she was doing.

\- Are you ignoring me? For real? – Sara crossed her arms around her chest, trying not to lose all the patience she had left.

\- No… I'm sorry it felt like I was… - Alex said a bit embarrassed. She only now thought about he attitude towards Sara. She didn't deserve that, except that time they fought when they first met, but that was in the past.

\- It sure did. We kissed, we slept together and then you run like hell – Sara said approaching her, holding the boxing bag with her hands. She was not used to go after someone like that, insisting, but she felt she had to, like she knew the regret she would feel if she didn't.

\- I freaked out. – Alex said stopping punching the bag, standing in front of Sara – Kara told me I was being stupid, I know it. I just... When you asked me out again, I panicked. Because we are from different Earths, and you time travels… I honestly don't know how this could work…

\- Chill woman – Sara said smiling at her – I'm not asking you to marry me… Not that I will never plan to, we just met and I like taking things slowly, taking my time… I know we have some obstacles… But if grumpy Ollie and Puppy Kara can find a way to make it work, so can us.

Alex approached her, unsure, but feeling like she could kiss her right there. She just still had some doubts. She hated to be unsure, about anything. She hated the feeling of being torn. Wanting something so bad, but knowing it might hurt like hell in the future was the worst thing ever – she thought, but then, she remembered Kara's words. She owned herself to know, to try, to see if it would work. Sara was a badass, loved fighting and saving the world just like her, was beautiful, sexy, had amazing skills, it was a great kisser, and had a beautiful soul. She wanted to get this beautiful soul better, give it a try. She decided she would go for it, even if she was scared.

\- It's too bad I was so drunk I barely remember that night… - She said playful as Sara approached her, grabbing her by her neck and kissing her full on the mouth, wasting no time.

Alex grabbed Sara's hair, caressing like there was no tomorrow. That familiar feeling of peace came to her again, as it came the night their first kissed. She couldn't forget that, even if she was drunk as hell that night, it was magical. Sara kissed her with all she got, she was tired of talking, action was more of her thing and she was determined to win Alex over. She felt that it was worth it, and her heart warmed everytime she even looked at her.

\- I hope that helped you remember – she whispered as Alex kissed her back vigorously. Of course she remember, every detail was unforgettable. Her soft tongue against hers, her firm hand holding her and doing things to her not even Maggie dared try. Alex smiled between the kiss as she remember every detail.

Sara looked at Alex and held her hand. Alex could get lost in her deep blue eyes easily, it was like feeling hypnotized.

– I honestly don't even know how we deal with all of this. But I know how we could start trying. – Sara stopped and thought for a second, a brilliant idea coming in her mind. She looked at Alex, hopeful. - Come with us. On the Wave Rider.

\- What? – Alex looked at her thrown out off balance – You mean… Become a Legend?

\- Yes.

\- I have a family… And a job… In another Earth

Alex started feeling dizzy. It was an amazing opportunity for them, that were obvious, but how she could manage being away from her family, friends, Earth for so long?

\- I know that. You would always be able to talk to them, visit. It's not just because of me; I really think you are way too talented to be stuck inside a government company beating up bad guys. You can do so much more. Cisco really created something amazing with these devices.

Alex thought about what she said to her, considering everything. She loved her world, her job. But she was dying out of curiosity to see what else she could do in the world. She was given a rare opportunity to find out, so she smiled at Sara.

\- It will be for a few times, and I will visit home from time to time. And I will take a license from my job there, cause I love what I do there, we really help the world. But I get what you are saying. And I want to find out what this world can offer.

\- Fine by me – Sara said as Alex took her by the hand

Sara felt a wave of joy taking over her. She thought Alex was going to say no or something like that right away, but it was not the case, gladly.

\- And once you get to take a vacation, you are always welcome to stay with us, helping at the DEO. We could really use a White Canary there.

\- Maybe someday… - She said as she brought Alex to the closest wall she could, pressing her against it – Now we have some matters to… Discuss – She smiled as Alex pulled the blonde to herself as she kissed her mouth, trailing a path to her neck and down her cleavage.

The first time they got together Alex was so drunk that she remembered but it was all like a dream. She wanted Sara again, but this time she wanted her one hundred per cent sober, she wanted to feel every inch of that perfect toned body against her, so she started working her way through Sara's clothes and stripping at the same time. Sara took a few steps back, locking the door behind her as Alex approached her, with her hands on Sara's waist. She brought them to the floor of the room, standing above her as they kissed and enjoyed each other.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note:_ _This is a short chapter but the last one is bigger, and it takes place on the big wedding._ _It was supposed to have 8 chapters, but I wanted the time jump to be separated from this part here._ _Hope you enjoy it! ;)_

Kara started remember everything that went down on her Earth and felt terrible and she remember hearing everything that happened to Lillian Luthor. She really hoped she could have reached her, but it was impossible – she understood that now. Lena must be devastated. They hated each other, but she knew that deep down Lena hoped to win her mother's love. That would never be possible again and she felt guilty. Oliver came in, sitting next to her as she asked him to sit with her in the bed, making room for him.

\- Please, you two, behave – Clark teased them, greeting Oliver as he sat straight in his bed.

\- Hi to you too, Clark – Oliver laughed and looked at Kara – How are you feeling today?

\- I'm feeling so much better right now.

Caitlin came in and told Clark he was free to go, 100% healthy again. Clark waved at the couple on the bed and thanked Caitlin. She got out of there with him for Kara's exams results.

\- I can't stop thinking about Lillian… How I couldn't save her… - Kara rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him by the waste.

\- Hey, we all couldn't. – He caressed softly her hair with his fingers while he gave a kiss on her forehead. – You don't have to feel guilty about it, babe.

\- But I do… I can't help it.

\- You are a hero, and you did what you could. Sometimes we cannot save everyone, and I know that hurts. It hurts like hell, but sometimes it's out of our reach. We are not Gods. – He looked at her with sudden sadness on his face that got her curious. She squeezed lightly his hand, telling him with that, that it was ok. – I couldn't save my best friend… I couldn't save my mom, or Laurel. I couldn't save Felicity's boyfriend. I felt so much guilty I could barely handle it. They all were brutally taken before my eyes, and there was nothing I could do. I felt helpless, the only thing I managed to do afterwards, was to bring them to justice. I did it with Malcolm, but now the bastard is traveling through time. I know that Sara and her team will handle him, but still. I did it to Slade and I killed Darhk. I know the legends will manage to take care of him too. You know Barry went back in time to save his mom, and was forced to let her die after saving her and changing everything. We cannot control these things. If we let it, it will make us drown in sorrow.

Kara listened to him, giving a kiss on his cheek, a sweet one, while she caressed his face.

\- You are so strong, is hard to believe you survived all of this. I'm so sorry you had to face all of this…

\- Like you said – He looked at her – Hardships makes us stronger. And I know you are strong. You are a hero Kara, never doubt that. I guess your friend Winn is trying to reach you as Cisco told me. You will want to answer him – He smiled waiting for her to hear the news herself.

Kara tapped her com and called Winn.

\- Winn. Yes… It's me.

\- Kara, thank God. Or Rao as you like to say… Are you ok?

\- Never been better – she looked at Oliver with a smile on her face as she said that.

\- I have huge news for you, girl. The media is going nuts about what happened. They are spreading the word how Supergirl and Superman, with a bunch of new heroes they never heard of before, discovered Cadmus plans and saved the city. We kinda leaked the whole thing to them, with all the proof you guys found. Cisco sent me and I worked my magic here. The Mayor wants to give you and your cousin the key to the city and the people are asking for your forgiveness. TV interview people all the time that prays for you guys to be watching them, so you can know how sorry they are they ever doubted you.

\- Winn… This is… This… - Kara was unable to keep talking. Oliver took her com and told Winn his thanks, but that Kara was unable to keep talking. Winn understood and greeted Oliver before hanging up.

\- Hey babe… Come here – He said as she hugged him, crying her eyes out.

\- It's happy tears – she told him, with her head on his shoulder.

\- I know – he smiled at her, still hugging.

It was overwhelming to Kara heard about all of that. She fought so hard for her adoptive planet, she loved them so much. It was so important to her that they had faith I her again, that they were sorry for everything. Of course she would forgive them, she would always forgive them. Finally that terror was over, and she felt happier than ever. Then reality came down to her like a cold water bucket in her head.

\- That means… - Kara looked at him with a sad voice – That means I'm going back home…

\- Yes… - Oliver looked at her, feeling a bit sad himself, but confident enough that they would make everything work out. – I've been thinking about it and…

\- I totally understand if you want to break us up – She started looking down to the floor. Oliver reached for her chin, lifting up her face so she could look back at him.

\- Never – he said kissing her slightly – I promised you we were going to find a way, and I think I did.

\- You did? – She sounded surprised and with a light of hope inside her.

\- Kara I would cross world everyday for you. – He smiled brightly at her as he held her hand. – I know you have your job in your Earth as I'm the Mayor of my city here, and we both work by night to save the world, but I promise you we will spend every night together, I will come over, or you can come over.

\- We can work on organizing this so it wouldn't be hard for both of us.

\- Yes. We can take turns. One week I come over, and then you come over… And we will talk everyday, we can see each other with our new cool devices Cisco made us. And if you ever need help, just let me know, and no matter what, I'll be there – he said as she slowly kissed him.

\- I guess we just redefined a distance relationship. – she said as they laughed.

Later that night, everyone was gathered as Star Labs, celebrating. It became a usual thing for them to do every time they won some war against some really dangerous enemies. The party was at its end by now, and Alex asked to talk to Kara and Clark.

\- I know this seems out of sudden, and I love you guys. – She said while hugging them. – But I will spend some time away.

\- Why? – Kara asked surprised as Clark looked at her in shock

\- Where are you going?

\- Sara invited me to be part of her team for a while. And I accepted.

\- What? And what about our world.

\- It will still be there when I come back. I will always visit from time to time as well. I'm not saying goodbye for good, I just… I need to find what else I can do, for me you know? It will be good for me. And I'm getting to know Sara better as well. We are really happy, and we want to see where this thing goes.

Kara and Clark were still looking at her in shock. She couldn't imagine being away from her sister, but she understood about needing to find what else is out there, what the life can offers. She noticed how Alex followed her advice as they were always doing everything together. And she also noticed how her sister was happier and this was the most important thing to her.

\- Please tell mom not to worry, I will be back next week to talk to her and explain things to everyone, so she won't feel abandoned

\- Ok… I will miss you so much – Kara said fighting her tears while hugging her.

\- Kara, I know you will be visiting this Earth frequently 'cause of a certain green hero. It won't be that hard…

\- Yes it will be, you are my sister… I will always miss you. – She looked at her in a sweet way that made Alex drop a few tears as well – I love you.

\- I love you too. Both of you – she said while Clark hugged them as well.

The legends said their goodbyes, and took off in Wave Rider, getting ready for going back to search for Legends of Doom – as Cisco named them. Iris came to pick Barry ip so they could go dinner, and he approached Kara and Oliver, with a big smile on his face.

\- I couldn't leave without hugging you two. – He said – I am so happy for you guys.

\- Thanks Barry – Kara said smiling back at him

\- See you at the wedding man – Oliver said while Barry hugged him as well

\- I know you are a huger, don't you ever pretend otherwise – He laughed as he said goodbye to everyone else and left with his fiancée.

The rest of the team Flash went home as well. One by one from team Arrow left as well, after Thea invited Black Siren to be on the team for good. She said she was going to think about it and then took of.

\- I will miss having you everyday around here – Thea said hugging Kara – If I ever get bored here I will totally borrow his device and go hang out with you there.

\- You are more than welcome. I live by myself, it gets really lonely sometimes – She said smiling back at Thea.

\- Oh I'm sure that won't be a problem anymore – She teased them as she took off – See you at home, brother.

\- Bye Thea – Oliver said, laughing at her joke.

They stood alone in the huge hangar, holding each other strongly. Kara rested her head in his shoulder, feeling his scent, that scent she loved so much.

\- I don't want to leave.

\- I don't want you to go – Oliver said while caressing her head. He was wearing a dark green cardigan, and lifted up his head, taking it off and putting on Kara, that gladly accepted. She could not feel cold, like ever, but she was glad to have something with his scent now. – For you to always be with me somehow. –

\- I loved it – She said caressing his neck as she kissed him – She took off a small golden chain she wore all the time underneath her suit. – I have something for you too.

\- It's beautiful.

\- It was my moms… My biological mom. And I am giving to you so this way you can always be with me somehow

Oliver pulled Kara to him, holding her by her waist while kissing her passionately. She turned around and pressed her device, already missing him. The breach for her Earth opened and she looked back, still holding his hand. He came to her one more time and kissed her one last time.

\- I love you… Please be safe. – He said, feeling a huge pain inside him

\- Be safe you too, I love you so much – Kara let his hand go – See you soon my love

\- See you soon babe – he said as he watched her leave.

He turned around after the breach closed, feeling a huge emptiness inside him. They would make it work somehow, he knew they would.


	9. Chapter 9

**4 MONTHS LATER**

\- Did you call me, James? – Kara said standing at the door of James room. – I really have to give this to my boss before he annoys me so much I have to throw him into space – she said jokingly showing him the story she was working on.

\- I know, I just need to talk to you for a second…

\- OH MY GOD, THERE'S A SHOOTING AT THE BANK – Someone shouted and everyone ran to the conference room, where the TV was showing Breaking News of a robbery at the National City Bank. There were hostages and two armored guys shooting the sky to let people scared. Kara dropped everything and ran to the alley of CatCo, where it was always deserted. She opened her blouse and flew away as Supergirl, heading to the back.

It seemed like a bomb had been thrown there. It was really crazy, with many people running and crying. They were families of the ones stuck at the bank. One of the guys were with a huge sack of money in his hand and his gun in the other hand, and the other guy was with a gun pointing to the head of a woman.

\- Don't you move Supergirl, or we'll both shoot. You aren't fast enough to save both the woman and the kid I'm pointing from here – the guy with the money said, laughing as a maniac person.

Supergirl looked around trying to think the best way of solve this without anyone getting hurt, but suddenly, a motorcycle came really fast with a guy with a hood, mask and a bow and quiver.

\- And who said she's alone? You have failed this city! – He said with his voice modulator. -

Supergirl shot her heat vision at one the gun of the guys that was threatening the woman as Green Arrow shot an arrow at the other guys' gun that exploded in his hand burning in right away. He jumped off the motorcycle and kicked the guy as Supergirl flew in super speed throwing a punch at the other guy, knocking him down. Oliver threw another arrow at the guys chest, and he fell down.

\- He's not dead, is he? – a police officer said, coming closer and looking at the Green Arrow in pure fear, but did nothing since he saw he was a friend of Supergirl.

\- No, just knocked down. He's all yours, officer!

\- Tha… Thank you both – he said not sure if he should smile or get away from him. One thing is to have Supergirl they knew was nice, sweet and good, the other was to have this lunatic guy dressed in green. Since he knew nothing about him or if he had any powers, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

Supergirl smiled at him as he put back one of his arrows on his quiver. He held his bow with his left hand and stepped closer Supergirl, bringing her closer to him with his right hand, giving her a kiss and not caring they were surrounded by many people, and cameras. It's been so long since they last saw each other on her apartment, he really didn't care. He just missed his girlfriend.

\- Cool, Supergirl has a super hero boyfriend – A little boy said in awe. He was a fan of Supergirl and definitely liked that awesome guy that kicked ass and wondered who that was.

Supergirl smiled back between the kiss, also not caring. She missed Oliver a lot, missed being in his arms. It's been a month since she visited him in his apartment – gladly Thea was partying that night so they could enjoy the night – and all she wanted to do was to kiss him like that forever.

\- Well done, babe. I missed you – he said looking proudly at her.

\- You were awesome as well, love. And I missed you too.

She hugged him and flew away, leaving everyone wondering what was going on.

All the media that day were all over Supergirl's mysterious boyfriend. Kara landed on her apartment, changing clothes in a blur, and kissing Oliver properly. She dressed a knee high yellow skirt, a white open front tank top and her hair in a ponytail. Oliver also changed his clothes, not wanting to be all day in the Green Arrow's suit. He was really glad he decided to leave some clothes at Kara's apartment, since he always come visiting in his suit – Kara found it really hot. She had a pair of silver sandals on her foot, whose she got rid of as soon as she walked to the table of her living room. Oliver was wearing black pants, blue t-shirt and dark grey shoes she stopped, turning around, still holding hands with him.

\- I was not expecting to be kissed in front of that crowd… But I loved it – Kara said blushing and adjusting her glasses.

\- I'm glad you did, I missed you too much to wait – Oliver said with his hands on her cheeks while he kissed her one more time.

\- Not that I don't love having you around, I really do. But what do I own you the pleasure? I thought everything was crazy in Star City…

\- And it is. But, Barry's wedding in on this weekend. I came to pick you up.

\- Oh my God… I was so crazy with work that I forgot for a second… - Kara looked at him covering her mouth with her hands and wide eyes. How could she forget her best friend from Earth 1's wedding? Suddenly she felt like a terrible person.

\- Barry won't know you forgot for a second – He smiled at her

\- Thank you – She said, still feeling bad. – Ok… Hm… - She looked around, feeling kind of lost – Ok, I just have to take care of some stuff and then we can go… Ok? I just have to deliver my last story to my boss, see what James wanted to talk about and warn Alex and Sara at the DEO.

\- Sara? What is she doing here? – Oliver asked surprised to know that Sara was around Earth 38 as well.

\- You know she's practically my sister in law, right?

\- Is that serious? –

\- Yes. – Kara smiled. She was happy for her sister, and to have them around after 4 months of her sister being away time traveling. She loved to hear their stories at the night. – So, Alex wanted to come home for a while and Sara wanted to know what it was like life here… So she decided to stay for a few weeks. Apparently Dr. Stein is the backup Captain of the Wave Rider. They will pick them up two weeks from now.

Kara was standing in the living room, organizing some stuff from her history on a briefcase. She closed it and faced Oliver, smiling to him.

\- And do you think we have some time to spare? – Oliver said smiling back at her while he sat on the couch.

He was getting used to the place, since all the times he visited he came directly to Kara's apartment, and usually really late at nights. They managed to talk to each other everyday and see each other through the device since their cell phones didn't reached other Earths. Kara reached for his hand and came closer, straddling him, standing with her knees on the couch, her legs on each side of his.

\- Well, we can make some time – She said leaning in as she kissed his neck with her hands on his hair.

He held her strongly by her waist and their mouths played with each other. Sadly they wouldn't have time to enjoy each other that much, so they got straight to the point, with Kara reaching his pants as she rose from his lap so he could reach underneath her skirt and worked his magic, pulling her back on his lap and feeling every inch of her skin on his own.

\- I wish we could be here the whole day – Kara said as she calmed down after feeling so high with pleasure. – But we gotta go.

\- Let's go then, we have the whole night ahead of us – He was still breathless and smiled wickedly at her, that giggled as she got up, adjusted her clothes and pulled him with her. She always felt like it was their first date when she was with him. It never got old.

Kara arrived with Oliver at CatCo and introduced him to everyone as her boyfriend from far away she met when she was on vacation. She had to create a good excuse why she was away for so long and James covered her up, saying he gave her a vacation since she had none since she started working there. Her boss was not happy with that, but kept quiet. Kara explained that James usually helped them since he knew about her, Alex and her cousin. She also told him that she tried to date James once, but it didn't work out. She knew everything about his past with Felicity and Sara, it only seemed fair he knew about hers, even if it was nothing like his. She was never engaged for once. There were no secrets between them.

\- Hey James – Kara said, entering his room being followed by Oliver that stood with his hands on his pocket, looking around. – This is Oliver, my boyfriend – She said shyly, but politely to him.

\- Is nice to finally meet the famous Oliver Queen. – James said in a politely tone, not knowing what to feel about that. His plan of telling about his feelings again to Kara just went down the hill. He knew he had to ask again, even if he may get shut down again. Now he knew his answer at least.

\- Nice to meet you – Oliver shook his hand and put it back on his pocket.

\- So… What did you want to talk to me about? Oh, I'm leaving to Earth 1 today by the way. It's Barry's wedding – she said happily to him, and with that smile, James knew he lost her forever.

\- Nothing – He forced a smile and Oliver notice but stood quiet – Cat called me the other day and asked about you. I told her I would send you a hello from her. She may visit us next month

\- Oh, that's awesome. Miss Grant is deeply missed around here.

\- I have to go back to work now, please send Barry my regards – He said smiling as he got to his desk.

\- Oh… Ok, I will. See you soon, boss – She joked and left holding hands with Oliver.

Kara delivered her history in time to almost hear a lecture, and she warned her boss she would be off for the weekend, he sent her off, not feeling like arguing again about her sudden disappearances.

At the DEO, Oliver waited so Kara, Alex and Sara said their goodbyes to their friends and family. Sara managed to win over everyone: Alex's friends, family, co-workers. They all loved her there and appreciated her help.

\- Travel safely. We will still have you around right? – J'onn J'onzz said as he hugged her.

\- Two more weeks after the wedding, then our ship will pick us at Star Labs in Earth 1. – She smiled back.

Sara never felt so happier. She came from the lost girl who came back to life and needed to be alone or she would kill everyone to the Captain of a time traveling space ship and an agent at the DEO from Earth 38, two places full of people she loved and had fun with. She was more loosened up, and so in love she feared it all might be a dream. Kara noticed how good Sara made Alex feel, and how happy they made each other. She was glad cause them both deserved it.

\- Kara, just so you know, Mon-El is almost there. Just a few weeks more and he will be ready to save the world – Winn said excitedly – I'm already working on his suit.

\- That's awesome – I'm really happy he got to find his way and discover what he really wants in life. – She smiled genuinely at the news.

Mon-El was a sweet guy that deserves to find happiness. They dated for a brief time and then he had to leave with some crazy bunch of aliens. She knew they were trouble, but he had chosen to leave with them, there was nothing she could do. She heard he fought hard against them and won a huge battle, with just a few allies. He then returned to Earth and started his training with the DEO. Alex and Sara were helping him get there.

Well, time to go – Alex said with her backpack and Sara's on her hands.

\- Winn are you coming? Barry invited you too, you know it. – Oliver said

\- I'm coming later. Cisco told me when he would open the breach and where. I need to finish some stuff here before it.

\- Then, we are all set. – Kara said empty handed. She didn't feel the need to carry a bag since half her clothes and stuff was at Oliver's. He shared an apartment with Thea but he had his own room that was all that mattered to her. She bought the dress she would wear at the wedding and trusted Felicity to hide it; she didn't want Oliver to see it yet.

Ray Palmer was feeling really happy for his friend Barry, so he decided to buy a small fancy resort in Italy for the wedding. He would invest in tourism later, he decided, after everyone asked him if he were crazy. Ray had a lot of money, and never knew what to do with it, so stuff like that made him happy. It was well spent money, after all. He told them once they started planning everything and took them both out off guard. It was a hell of a wedding present. They decided to have a small wedding ceremony, with all close friends and family. Ray rented a private plane as well to take everyone there.

The place had a reception with a fancy desk, some lounge chairs, and a center table with a flower vase. It had creamed marble floor and white wall. There was a long corridor that led to the elevators and the huge marble stairs. Going still on the corridor, it gave access to the outside area, full of trees, trails, three huge pools, one of them with a bar and some stools to take drinks on it. Many concrete tables and stools were spread around the pool area and there was a barbecue grill next to them at the wall. One of the trails led to an artificial beach, one of the other trails, after a long walk, led to the sports area with a volleyball court and a basketball court. There was a huge river with kayaks near it and another trail lead to a beautiful waterfall.

It had outside rooms, like private cabins around the entire resort, and inside rooms, with fireplaces. The bridal suite was on the outside, in a private part of the resort, really far away from everything else, so every couple there could have some privacy without people sneaking around or hearing anything. It was a fairytale place and it would be a fairytale wedding.

Everyone settled in the rooms around the place and walked around to know every inch of the place. Teams Arrow, Flash and Legends were all present, Joe, his girlfriend from the police department and Julian, HR and Harrison Wells from Earth 10 – it was a bit confusing to having both of them in the same place, but it was not hard to tell them apart – Jesse and even Jay Garrick from Earth 3. Winn got there not that later that day and met everyone at the resort's restaurant. Ray had hired people to work at the wedding in the entire resort, and keep everything clean. It was the perfect place for wedding rehearsal dinners. Walking a bit more from there was a huge wedding chapel and not far from it, there was a huge party room for wedding receptions or any huge parties.

\- Ray Palmer, after this gift, how can anyone one of us top that? – Joe said jokingly as he ate his dinner

\- It was really sweet of you, Ray, thank you so much – Iris said as she finished eating, with a huge smile on her face. She would never be able to thank him enough for all of this.

\- It was nothing guys. I would never let you guys have a simple wedding. Barry was responsible for bringing us together in the first place. I know he loves all the team ups we do, and I have to say I also love it. Is amazing to fight alongside with you all, even you guys from other Earths,

\- Well, maybe soon enough I'll be able to hang around more – Kara said drinking a sip of her champagne.

Oliver looked at Kara surprised. He was sitting beside her, and turned more to her side, smiling in confusion.

\- What do you mean by that?

\- You know Mon-El is almost completing his training in my Earth right? He has potential, true potential. The DEO asked me to finish his training since he need someone that can…

\- Almost destroy him since he's an alien as well. – Alex finished Kara's sentence, joking as she took a sip of red wine, her favorite.

\- Yes… - Kara said – So I'll be able to visit way more in the future… The safety of National City will not depend only on me as the alien force, you know?

Oliver smiled widely as he heard everything. After spending so much time apart from Kara, to know that she was going to be able to visit more. He always did, but lately Star City was like a living hell with so many criminals. He could not be away for so long, since there was no super powered hero that could help him deals with it faster. He managed to get the job done, always, but it was a really hard work.

\- Cool! And if you need any of us to help train him, just say the word. I would love it to help – Cisco said, Felicity agreeing with him. They always freaked out when it was about helping aliens, the nerd child inside them couldn't be happier.

\- Can you imagine the possibilities? – Felicity asked Cisco – Winn, you have to call us, please – She said smiling with puppy eyes to him.

Winn had been in touch with them since their last adventure together – from far away in his case – and he loved to spend time with Cisco and Felicity. They understood him, his jokes, and his references. It also helped that Felicity was really cute, beautiful and smart. He felt awkward around her all the time, but managed to disguise it.

\- Sure, anytime you guys want to visit and help with anything, we are a one call away.

\- Barry, Clark asked me to give you congratulations, but he wont' be able to come. He's in a very well deserved vacation with Lois. He is showing her the rest of the world.

\- That's ok – Barry said finishing his amount of meat. Only he, Wally and Kara had a pile of empty plates in front of them, since they ate for 200 people alone. It was a good thing Ray was the owner of that place. – Next time we party, please tell him to bring Lois as well. I'm dying to meet her.

After dinner, everyone said their goodnights. Kara and Oliver stood in one of the outside rooms since they both wanted to be closed to the nature. All those rooms were really away from each other, and they chose one that was closer to the waterfall. You just had to around the room on the outside and go down a small stone stairway. There was a shallow river trail full of trees around it and then the view opened up to a beautiful cascade. It was possible to sit on a small space in the rocks behind the water falling. It was a really hot night and Oliver and Kara decided to try it.

They walked through the river trail, Kara holding Oliver so she wouldn't fall over. She was trying not to use her powers so she could experiment the closer to a human experience she could have. They reached the water, Kara in a light blue dress that went above her knee. She had her bikini underneath it, also blue. She left the dress in a dry plane rock. Oliver was already shirtless and in a khaki shorts knee length.

\- I think we both needed that after the month we had – Oliver said bringing Kara closer to him, under the waterfall, by the hand

\- We sure did. I think I'll give Ray some really cool present after that – She smiled.

\- You know, the day you left to your Earth 4 months ago, I had no idea I was going to miss you even more after that.

\- I know the feeling. I felt so empty when I came back. I love my universe, but I got used to see you everyday and the others… - She slowly passed her hands through his torso as she spoke.

\- But now here you are. Let's enjoy the most of it. – He smiled to himself thinking how they were going to enjoy that weekend. And he knew it would be an awesome weekend, he had this feeling inside him that everything was going to work out. If only she knew, he thought as he kissed her passionately, his tongue battling hers and she kissed him back eagerly.

They felt the cold water as they kissed and Oliver took Kara firmly by her waist, turning her around. Kara took a few steps back, still kissing Oliver as she sat on the flat and not that tall stone behind the waterfall. It looked like a curtain of water behind them and Kara felt her heart race as she looked around. She loved nature and this was the most beautiful place she's ever seen. Oliver bent his knee on the rock, between Kara's legs and lay above her as she lay back on the stone, bringing him with her, her hands all around his body. The moonlight was above them, making the place as beautiful as a fairytale scene, only the sound of the water, the crickets surrounding them, and they whispered moans on each other's ears to be heard.

\- Not tonight – Oliver said to her ear as he kissed the base of her neck, sucking it lightly, going to her shoulders and back to her ear. He held her hand that was traveling down his body and brought it up. – Tonight is all about you, babe – he smiled at her – I missed you so much, I want to show you how much. – He gave her his smile that only meant one thing: if she was not the girl of steel, she wouldn't be able to walk in the morning, and she suddenly felt an unexplainable excitement. She bit the corner of her lower lip as she felt what he was doing to her as his hands and his really warm tongue traveled through her entire body, visiting places she craved for him the most.

\- Yes sir – She said already out of breath, strongly caressing his hair. He felt a throbbing inside his pants every time he heard Kara calling him "sir" in that sexy way, but he was determined to give her the time of her life she wouldn't forget. He was pleased as he heard her not so quiet noises and gasps. She was getting out of breath quickly now and kept repeating his name between small moans as she stroked hard his hair, messing it up. It was music to his ears.

The day of the wedding arrived, and the wedding chapel was beautifully decorated. It had a red carpet at the corridor in the middle that leaded to the big altar. All the benches were white, and had flowers on its sides.

Oliver looked to his side still in awe at how Kara looked so beautiful. When she left the bathroom, he couldn't stop staring, it got her blushing hard. Her hair was loosened up, full of blonde waves, and it was side parted to the right, hair strands falling to the side of her face. She wore black heels, a light green dress with a v-neck, sleeveless, that let part of her back bare and with a foot length skirt that had a opening above the tight 'til its bottom.

Everyone was emotional and holding back the tears. Well, some of them since Felicity, Caitlin, Joe and Cisco could not stop crying. Iris was beautiful with a long white monarch dress, with a silk skirt, full of lace details and rhinestones around the torso. She had silver heels on and wore a thin silver bracelet around her wrist.

The entire room applauded and cheered for them when they kissed.

The party at the reception was full on. Iris and Barry had their first dance and Barry prepared a surprise for Iris, making a dance number with Cisco, Ray and Nate. They all cheered and laughed at it. Barry had some serious moves, it was mind blowing. After a while, it was playing loud dancing music and Cisco, Felicity, Nate, Amaya, Alex and Sara were killing it at the dance floor.

As soon as the music ended, it started to play You and Me from Lifehouse. Kara stood up and reached for Oliver's hand.

\- I love this song, it brings good memories. Come with me – She said smiling excitedly at him as they reached the dance floor.

Sara and Alex slowly danced, with their foreheads together as their hands were intertwined. It was really sweet. Mick stood awkwardly dancing with Amaya that slapped his arm time and time again. Barry and Iris danced lost in their own world as they kissed, celebrating the new life it was about to start to them. Winn approached Felicity and asked her to dance, shyly. She accepted and got up, going after him. Joe and his girlfriend walked out to look at the stars and the moonlight. Dr. Stein and his wife danced together in a corner as their daughter watched them proudly. Jesse and Wally joked around while dancing as Nate, Ray, Cisco, Caitlin and Thea talked to each other on a table.

\- It feels like a big family – Kara said looking around happily

\- It is – Oliver smiled. Kara's smile could brighten any room, even the darkest one, and nothing made him happier than seeing her smile. He could watch it all day.

It was amazing what they all have been through. It felt like yesterday, when they met for the first time, how he got unnerved with her – even if he hates to admit it, she had a point there – and how he grew to like her, than started feeling something new right before she left to her Earth after winning the Dominators. He only realized that two days after she left. He kept going on with his life, 'cause he had no idea when he was going to see her again, so suffering was not an option. He had some one night stands, but nothing could take his mind out of her. And then she appeared in his lair, bleeding, almost dying. He felt a mix of emotions he couldn't even describe. A film was playing in his mind and he smiled even more. His life without her had no meaning. He loved his family, his job, his friends… He loved saving the city, but he loved her even more, and he couldn't imagine his life without her. She looked like an angel everyday, but she was an even more beautiful angel that night, his angel. And what made him love her even more was that she was still the same cute dorky and sometimes awkward beautiful woman he first met. He dated many women that changed through time, and showed them their real self, but not Kara. She was true to herself from day 1. She cared about people and tried to help, no matter what, and even if he discovered that she had an appetite for him even bigger than for pizza – sometimes he thought we wouldn't handle it, her stamina was endless and she loved to be with him anyway possible, anywhere possible, always with some few new tricks that drove him crazy – even then, she had that innocence that was exclusively hers. And her puppy eyes always made him melt down, he couldn't say no to her. Like now, they were dancing to the song she loved, slowly, bodies close to each other, holding each other, her head on his shoulder and her hands on his chest as his ones were on her back. She approached her lips to his ear, kissing it softly and making him shiver.

\- Kara…

\- What? – She said bringing her nose to the base of his neck, smelling his scent. It was wonderful, as always. She gave him small pecks on his neck, biting it really slowly so she wouldn't hurt him. By now she had total control of her strength and powers towards him.

\- Please… - He said shivering once again, pressing her waist with his hands, still dancing as close as possible with her

\- I can't help it, love, you smell so good – She looked at him innocently but still giving him that smile that destroyed him every time.

\- Wait a few seconds, and then follow me – he said, giving her a brief kiss and going through the corridor.

Everyone was dancing and talking so distractedly, no one saw as she used discretely her x ray vision and saw that he had entered one of the 5 bathrooms of the room. Ever since she started dating Oliver for real, she found out things about herself that she had no idea was there. She was still the same Kara, but when she was with him, is like this whole new world of possibilities opened up in front of her. She knew wherever they went, woman all over drooled over him, and she always felt the jealous looks. She did not care, only if they crossed the line like it happened once or twice. She was known in Star City as Kara Danvers, reporter and the Mayor's girlfriend. The paparazzi started to follow them around, but stopped since strange things started happening around them. Kara used her powers without them knowing, to scare the photographers so they gave up following them everywhere. They managed to go out sometimes when she was on Earth 1 and they weren't fighting crime together, Star City already accepted Supergirl as their new super hero, they still didn't know she was an alien from another Eart, but they spent a lot of the time in his and Thea's apartment, sometimes in the one in front of it and sometimes at the beach house they went for their first getaway together. They were going to celebrate 5 months together in two days and she loved to create new ways for them to do it.

They both loved to show each other how much they loved and cared for each other, it was their thing. Oliver liked surprising her, cooking for her from time to time, Kara sometimes did amazing desert, he gave her a plush dog from a Disney movie that Kara sleeps holding on to when she's alone in her apartment – it was the cutest thing ever – and she gave him a piece of her home, that she held dear to her heart. It was a small piece of rock from her Fortress with the symbol of the House of El carved on it. She brought him there once since he could handle that much cold and told him stories about her home, what she remembered about her family. He could tell she missed them a lot, and it was hard to her to even think about it, but she found her inner strength to tell him. He shared stories about his family and lost, all the pain he held inside him for so long and every time they talked about something painful, she made sure that he knew she was there, to hold him if he fell, as he would do the same for her. They were the perfect team, the perfect super hero duo, sometimes Barry came to help as well and they turned into the unstoppable trio. She couldn't ask for anything else in her life.

She entered the bathroom and as soon as she closed the door, she felt a pair of hands trap her between the door. Oliver kept smiling at her as he locked it, keeping the place to themselves.

\- Lucky for us this bathroom is not the first you see down the corridor – she said looking him intensely as he rested his forehead on hers

\- Really lucky

Oliver had a superpower he wasn't aware of. He made her feel in a way she never thought of herself, she felt sexy and really powerful, not in a super power way, more in a "you have the ability to make the Green Arrow fall in your feet and do whatever you want" way. And he would, she knew he would, he told her he would. He took a few steps back, bringing her to him, standing behind her and kissing her shoulder as she looked at him through the mirror.

\- You look beautiful in this dress, babe – he said looking at her the same way she was looking at him – That's why you kept your dress a secret? To give me a heart attack? – he smiled jokingly

\- I wanted to surprise you – she said smiling peacefully

\- You did it. You are beautiful and surprises me everyday, by the way

Kara looked down at the sink with her hands holding its edge. He took her chin and lifted her face up again.

\- Look at you – he said affectionately looking at the mirror with her. She smiled, watching them as he rested his hands on her back, his hands traveling slowly down her legs – You are always beautiful, especially like this. And I know you love to tease me, but tonight I wanted you to see how you look like when you do that. Is stunning.

\- I love to see your face when I tease you – she said turning her head to kiss him as he kissed her back. They stopped and turned to the mirror again.

\- You can look at us both now – He whispered to her ear, giving her that loving smile she adored as he caressed her legs, taking advantage of the opening of her dress and bringing his hands under it.

She blushed for a few seconds as she looked in the mirror. He pressed her against the sink, stroking her everywhere as she lost herself in those feelings she loved so much. Oliver was looking at both of them as well, feeling a bit nervous but managing to hide it pretty well. He brought his hands to her waist, turning her around and kissing her fully on the lips as he let his mind wander. Ever since Oliver came to Earth 38 just in time to help her, she had an idea on his mind and he would go through with it 'til the end. He had to count with some help, but it was so worth it.

After the party he asked her to keep her eyes closed, and not to use her x ray vision. She asked him why and he told her to trust him.

And she did, she trusted him with her life, so after giving him another kiss, she let him tie a black rope in her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt a strong wind, a rush and like flying, but it was really weird because she wasn't doing anything and Oliver couldn't do this things. She then felt like walking in a strange place, like snowy one, and she was dying out of curiosity but she kept her word to cooperate with him.

Oliver reached for the back of her hair and untied the rope from her eyes. He reached for her ear in a whisper.

\- Open your eyes.

Kara slowly opened them and when she realized where she was, she just stood there in shock. She was in her Fortress, and around her there must be thousands of her favorite flowers, beautiful roses in the snow, creating a path. She walked through in, still in awe with her hands covering her mouth. She felt her eyes wanting to drop a few tears and she fought hard against it. Oliver walked slowly behind her, really nervous now, watching every reaction she showed him. She looked in front of her and there were a few crystals, and a small ice box between them. One side of it had the symbol of her family and on the other a symbol she recognized to be from his family crest. She used her heat vision around it so it melted on her hand. She was careful not to melt whatever was inside of it. She reached for it and noticed it was a beautiful ring.

\- This… Is… - Kara said startled as he took the ring out of her hand and got on his knee. She covered up her mouth again, her heart racing like hell.

\- Kara Danvers… I know this place means a lot to you, is a piece of your home, it has the knowledge of your people and I knew there was no other place I could do this. Ever since I met you, you've changed my life. I thought I was never going to find love again because of what I do, of who I am. You looked past everything; you always saw the best in me even when I didn't deserve it. I like to say you are my angel, but you are literally my angel, one the came into my life literally from another world, and that made my life better. I've been studying your culture from some time now so I wouldn't mess this up, because I want you to feel as human as I am, but I don't want you to feel like you are losing your identity. And I want to honor this for the rest of my life if you allow me. So, Kara Zor El, would you give me the honor to marry me? – This last part, he spoke in a perfect kryptonian that left Kara in awe. She was frozen like a statue, barely blinking. His heart was racing so much he knew she could hear it. He was impressed that he managed to say everything without messing it up.

Kara's heart was really out of control she could hold her tears no longer and they started falling down. She felt alone for so long, doubting she would find love in this Earth, doubting any of this would ever happen to her. How she was supposed to think otherwise? But since she met Oliver and fell for him little by little, she knew she had found it, that thing that everyone talks about: true love. She gave him the sweetest smile she could give him, still crying.

\- Of course I will – she said as he got up kissing her as emotional as she was. He took her small hand and put the ring on her finger. She got his and put on his finger as well kissing him back.

\- I love you so much, babe – He smiled between the kiss

\- How did… - She was still amazed by his proposal. He worried about giving her the perfect place, the perfect moment, the perfect ring. He even learned how to say "want to marry me" in kryptonian. She felt the luckiest woman in the world.

\- Your cousin was pretty excited with the idea of helping me… Cisco and Barry as well. Cisco opened the breach and Barry ran us over here. I got to distract you and the bathroom was the perfect idea. I didn't want to do it today, I was waiting 'til tomorrow, but Barry insisted, saying it was the perfect timing and that I might lose the opportunity. Cisco backed him up on that.

\- And Clark, how…

\- He did go on a vacation with Lois, but once he heard that I wanted to ask you to marry me, he came home early and helped me with everything. He gave some good material he said you gave him to help him learn more about Krypton and the language, so I borrowed. It looks I'm a great student, at least at kryptonian. – He teased, making Kara laugh

She couldn't believe everything he did for her, he and the others. She thought about her whole life and how this moment was a huge step forward for her. He promised her she would have a true kryptonian wedding if she wanted to, he was determined for her not to lose her roots and she loved him for that.

That was the first day of an amazing life that waited for them, and she couldn't wait for it. She was decided, once Mon-El learned everything and was 100% ready to protect National City, she would move to Star City, since Oliver planned to buy the apartment he rent and she refused to marry him and have to live apart from him. She planned to visit National City but Star City would be her new home, their home, the one that opened their arms for her when she needed the most.

\- I love you Oliver Queen – She said as she kissed him one last time, feeling his hands holding her by the waist.

\- I love you Kara Zor El. Always and forever.

THE END

 ***Want more Kara / Oliver fic? Check out my new one Songs About Us: s/12318506/1/Songs-About-Us**


End file.
